


Don’t Follow Me, You’ll End Up In My Arms

by lucawrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bad boy Bambam, Bad boy Jackson, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominant Mark, Drinking, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Hyung Kink, It’s slight though, Love Triangles, M/M, Mark has a nasty language, Marking, Non-Graphic Violence, Online Dating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possible smut, Prince Jaebeom, Prince Yugyeom, Rough Sex, Slight Spanking, Slow Burn, Smut, Street fighting, Submissive Jinyoung, Top Mark, Yugyeom is that annoying ass little brother, bad boy mark, cursing, he isn’t an asshole though, like a lot, prince jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucawrites/pseuds/lucawrites
Summary: Prince Jinyoung struggled with his parents’ pressure to be into a forced marriage with his best friend. What they didn’t know was Jinyoung craved for someone else. Someone he shouldn’t be allowed to see, much less be in love with.Mark Tuan was part of an infamous trio in Jinyoung’s city. He did street fights and painted all over town. He wanted someone who wasn’t an asshole, someone he could be soft around.And even if the two shouldn’t have been together, they still bent the rules.





	1. Platonic Soulmates

 

Jinyoung sighed, his fingers moving slowly across the keys of the white piano. The pads of his fingers could feel the soft vibrations as he pushed lightly, the melodic sound echoing off the crisp white walls. The notes gently soothed their way through the empty room, generously filling the gaps between Jinyoung’s soul and heart. The boy felt connected to the piece, having been personally written by himself. He closed his eyes, letting his digits float magically to the right places. He felt himself space out as he flew alongside the notes, his feet gently stepping on them as he bounced higher and higher through the clouds within in his mind. He was chasing after the smallest speck of gold, but his feet carried him farther up. The notes picked him up effortlessly as he dragged his hands to the darker notes, feeling his body fall down the clouds. He spiraled through the melancholic clouds furiously, feeling his body curl as he played with more passion. More determination. He had to get that small speck of gold, the want for it growing in the pit of his stomach. Just a little further; it was right at his fingertips. Then the sheer pain of the wrong note bounced off the walls, slicing through the air and making Jinyoung cringe.

 

 _For_ _fucks_ _sake_ , the boy thought to himself, heaving a sigh. His eyes were open now and he stared at the disappointed keys. He groaned and stood up, a frown forming on his face. Of course he should’ve retried again, but once that atmosphere was destroyed, what was the use trying to fix it up? He could feel the lack of motivation sit heavily on his tongue, and god did it taste bitter and salty. Nothing about it was delightful. He stared down at the keys and huffed, about to mutter a few unfriendly words before hearing the gentle echo of footsteps.

 

He knew that person so well to the point he could even tell his steps apart from everyone else’s in his family. How ridiculous. They were so close to the point of being able to spot each other by their sound. Their scent. Their muttered sounds. Now that said a lot about how close they were.

 

Jinyoung could feel the same smirk stare into his back and he didn’t have to look behind him to know who it was.

 

But he did anyways.

 

Im Jaebeom stood in the doorway, his body leaned up against it as his hands clasped in front of him. His jet black hair was pushed in two sleek waves, showing off his features more than the curly bangs he had a month ago. His body was adorned in a black sweater made of cotton, the front of it tucked into a pair of light blue jeans. Black shoes covered his feet and Jinyoung couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his body. This was the Jaebeom he knew and loved dearly. Jinyoung grinned at him, staring at him like they were the same four year old boys in their playroom.

 

“I see you’ve welcomed the piano back in your life, Park.”

 

“Sure have, Im.”

 

Silence rested in the room like thick globs of honey before Jaebeom sighed. “Get over here and hug me, I haven’t seen you since last month.”

 

Jinyoung stalked over to the slightly older male — roughly nine months was hardly a difference, but that didn’t matter — and he wrapped his arms firmly around Jaebeom’s broad shoulders. He felt the same strong arms wrap themselves around his middle and years of friendship welcomed his mind. He didn’t know how he survived not seeing his best friend for a whole month, but he didn’t want to ask aloud in the awfully silent room.

 

The two pulled away and Jaebeom stalked over to the piano, stroking the top of it with his calloused hand. Jinyoung turned and watched him, a soft look on his face as he could see Jaebeom sigh. “Why don’t you play for me, Park?”

 

“I tried to play earlier,” Jinyoung shook his head. “I keep messing up on the same damn note.”

 

“The one where you’re just about to hit it, after those dark notes?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“Remember, it’s to the right of your pinky.” Jaebeom winked and Jinyoung chuckled. “If you don’t want to play, that’s fine. I won’t push. But have you at least improved?”

 

“You could say that.” The two shared a soft laugh before they heard obnoxious footsteps echo on the smooth, wooden floors.

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” Jinyoung cringed internally as he could hear his younger brother’s loud voice bounce off the walls. Someone needed to take those damn sugar cookies away from the infamous giant.

 

“What is it now, Yugyeom?” Jinyoung turned to his younger — and taller — brother.

 

The boy gave a wide grin, his black hair falling down his face in curls made of pure sunshine and rainbows. Always fucking happy. Jinyoung didn’t understand it at all.

 

“I have a surprise for you.”

 

Jaebeom walked up to Yugyeom and he chuckled. “Hey, Yugy. It’s been a while, huh? What’s the surprise?”

 

“Jae hyung! I didn’t recognize you!” Yugyeom beamed at the other male before rambling about how school was going for him and how he learned a new dance. It wasn’t until Jinyoung cleared his throat that Yugyeom jumped right back on track. “Right! So you know how our aunt died last year?”

 

Jinyoung slowly nodded. “Yeah, what about it?”

 

“Well you were asking for her special camera, but no one was able to find it. Remember?”

 

“I recall saying that, yes.”

 

“Well... check it out!”

 

Yugyeom thrusted a red box at Jinyoung’s chest. The older boy grabbed the box and opened it carefully before gasping aloud. In the box rested the same Nikon camera he’s been wanting for forever. He stared at it with a gentle smile on his face. “Oh my god... she did not leave this for me, did she?”

 

“She did.” Yugyeom let out a soft giggle.

 

Jaebeom joined Jinyoung in fawning over the camera, taking it and turning it all around. It was marvelous to say the least. Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom. “Thanks, Yugy.”

 

“You’re welcome! Also mom told me to come up here. Dinner’s ready.”

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung shared a knowing look.

 

—

 

It was an actual thing. Parents forcing their kids to marry certain people. It was an awful thing. Who in their right state of mind would make their daughter marry the guy she didn’t even love? It was sickening to say the least.

 

For a long time, Jinyoung’s parents forced the poor boy into going on dates with the girl they thought he should be with. It wasn’t until he came out to them about being gay that they backed off with the girl. Life was great then, he had nothing to worry about.

 

That is until they heard about Jaebeom being gay too. And then they started pushing the two to start dating.

 

Jinyoung could _never_ date Jaebeom, not in a million years. He was too close with him to ever date him. And that sucked, because Jaebeom was a great guy. He had impeccable looks, astonishing grades, and a handful of talent. He was humorous, generous, caring, and very considerate.

 

Jinyoung couldn’t date that. He couldn’t date someone who he remembered seeing pick his nose when they were in pre-school. He couldn’t date someone who got jealous at just the sound of his boyfriend muttering another guy’s name. He couldn’t date someone who had issues with his anger at times. He was way too close with Jaebeom to date him. He knew every flaw he had. Well, almost every flaw.

 

Jaebeom agreed he couldn’t date Jinyoung either. Jinyoung dressed well and had a very kind heart and soul, but he could put a bitch down into their place without batting his eyes. He was intelligent, not only with books but he just carried a lot of common sense. And his second hand embarrassment was adorable.

 

But Jaebeom knew a side to Jinyoung no one else knew. He knew how Jinyoung was secretly very, very sensitive. He knew that Jinyoung hated showing off how vulnerable and weak he could be. He knew how Jinyoung couldn’t stand having a boyfriend who wasn’t as much of a perfectionist as himself.

 

Jaebeom loved Jinyoung, but their faults would only eat at each other if they dated. Jinyoung hated having to reassure people every hour; that was too much work. So he couldn’t date a person who got jealous over silly things. And Jinyoung couldn’t stand it when the person he loves has anger issues because then his switch gets turned on and it would end in an ugly mess. Jaebeom was very blunt, much like Jinyoung, but his tone would make his words cut Jinyoung harder than he meant. Jaebeom was the type to want to _talk_ about their feelings and in order to do that with Jinyoung, he had to really beat it out of him. Jinyoung hated talking about his problems because they made him feel weak.

 

So they agreed to stay as best friends, as platonic soulmates. But their parents never seemed to get the damn message, and it would probably be decades before they ever did.

 

—

 

Jinyoung, Jaebeom, and Yugyeom all walked downstairs, watching the maids hurry into the dining room to set up the table with all of the food. As soon as the trio stepped into the dining room, the maids ushered themselves back into the kitchen. Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s parents both sat there, talking amongst each other. Jinyoung’s mom noticed Yugyeom and smiled softly at him.

 

“Yugy, go grab your plate and drink and head upstairs. We need to talk to Jae and Jinnie, okay?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Yugyeom took his stuff and gave Jinyoung and Jaebeom a grin. “Good luck.” He mouthed.

 

Jinyoung huffed out a breath, wiping his clean hands over his tight black pants. He adjusted his white cotton t-shirt before sitting down, staring at the kimchi stew that sat in front of him. Jaebeom immediately grabbed some rice and added it to his plate before settling in. Jaebeom’s parents shared a smile at their son, holding hands under the table.

 

Jinyoung felt all tight and gross as he looked at the four of them. He knew exactly what this was about.

 

“Jae, did you happen to ask Jinnie what you were supposed to?”

 

Jaebeom stopped his chewing, his cheeks puffed out from all the rice he had in his mouth. He slowly resumed chewing and swallowing before he answered. “No.”

 

Jaebeom’s father raised his eyebrow, “Why not?”

 

“We were looking at a camera that he got. Sorry.”

 

Jinyoung felt a knee knock into the side of his thigh and that was when he knew. The damn question had to have been about Jaebeom asking him to be his boyfriend or something.

 

“We have the whole wedding planned out, why don’t you two work with us on this?” Jinyoung’s mom asked, clearly devastated at the fact that her son wasn’t doing as told.

 

Jinyoung looked at his mom and he sighed. “We’re just busy is all, mom.”

 

“Yeah, I just got back from Japan after a month of staying there. I’m exhausted!” Jaebeom chuckled, Jinyoung joining him shortly after.

 

The parents weren’t amused at all and the dinner continued in silence other than the occasional chewing sounds. Jinyoung felt sick to his stomach as he kept eating. He hated talking about this forced marriage and all. It was just stupid.

 

“I can’t wait for the wedding though. You will finally become my son, Jaebeom. Isn’t that right?”

 

Jaebeom secretly crossed his fingers as he nodded, “Definitely.”

 

“I think I’m going to head upstairs. I’m not feeling well. Excuse me.” Jinyoung stood up and he pushed his chair in before walking up to his room. He could feel his head begin to pound. He wasn’t lying when he said he felt ill.

 

Jinyoung made it to his room and he crashed down on his messy but comfortable bed, melting in the monotonous colored comforter as his head throbbed. He was about to sleep when he felt the bed dip beside him.

 

A large hand rested on his back and he didn’t have to look to know that it was Jaebeom.

 

The hand rubbed along his back in gentle circles as Jaebeom sighed. “I know you hate this, I do too, but what are we supposed to tell them?”

 

“I don’t know. They’re clearly blind for not seeing that we like different people though.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Jaebeom smiled and he leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Jinyoung’s head. “I hear my parents calling for me. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“I’ll try.” Jaebeom threw Jinyoung a wink before leaving. Jinyoung sighed and stayed in his bed, the warmth swallowing him whole.


	2. Parlous Trio

 

“Come on, Mark! You can do it!”

 

Mark stared right in front of him, watching as the male tried to grab his arm. Jumping back, Mark easily escaped the hand trying to snatch him. He had to admit, he was a bit intimidated. He was in the start of a street fight going against a guy whose name was Daeil.

 

Daeil was at least 187cm and compared to Mark’s 175cm stature, it was clear the guy was big. But Mark noticed a thing or two: Daeil relied heavily on his height and strength, thus he was incredibly slow. Mark on the other hand knew his strength was pretty good, but his agility was even better. He was quick and had enough stamina to go on and on for hours.

 

So this guy should be a piece of cake, right? Well Mark found himself getting closer and closer to the wall and he knew he needed to think as quick as he could before he got hit. So Mark clenched his jaw and he tightened his fist the same way he’s done for three years now.

 

“Daeil, watch out!” Some girl screamed out, but the guy didn’t listen and instead received a punch to his nose. Blood gushed out and Mark quickly backed up that one punch with a sharp kick to the other’s stomach. Daeil fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Mark quickly hopped out of line of Daeil’s sight, delivering a harsh stomp to his lower back and sending him down to the ground.

 

Everyone around them cheered as Mark wiped at his cheek, smirking as the girl who screamed came over to Daeil. “Oh baby, are you okay?” She helped her boyfriend and glared daggers at Mark. “You will pay for this, you thug!”

 

Mark put up his hands defensively, “Whoa whoa whoa, thug? Don’t you think that’s a little too cliché? Come on, sweet pea. Be original if you’re gonna insult the same guy who broke your boyfriend’s nose.” Mark grinned like the devil as the girl scoffed at Mark and continued pampering her boyfriend.

 

Jackson and Bambam ran up to Mark, placing their hands on his back, shaking him with glee. Mark relaxed as he clung onto his friends, laughing with them. The trio slowly got surrounded by a crowd of people congratulating Mark with his win. The male felt proud of himself if he were being honest.

 

That’s the thing about street fighting: you will always have one opponent who will scare you. That’s what they want. Mark called them the “bullies” because bullies scare their victims into submission. That’s how they win.

 

Mark knew fear was inevitable, you’re going to feel it one way or another. But how you respond to it determines whether or not you truly are good at this. And those bullies play to make their opponents not know what the hell they’re going to do. Thus, they end up losing with their body in a fetal position and tears falling from their eyes.

 

Mark was not about to let a whole crowd of people who look up to him see him weep like a little baby. That was not on his goal list and he made sure it would never happen. So he was proud of himself for swallowing his fear and taking the guy out quick and easy.

 

—

 

Mark lounged on the leather couch, propping his bare feet on the clean wooden coffee table. He grabbed the fluffy red pillow and placed it on his lap, watching his two friends.

 

They always hung out at Jackson’s house, which quickly became Mark’s too once Jackson cleaned out the room his older brother used to stay in. The place was nice to say the least. It was a small apartment in the downtown area of the city. The floors were a dark oak, the walls a light cream color all around. It had one bathroom and two bedrooms, but it was enough for Jackson and Mark. Bambam was a frequent guest, but he lived in his own house a few blocks down.

 

The furniture was mainly leather or wood of some sort. Despite being all bad boy and shit, Jackson valued having a clean house all the time. Thankfully Mark was also like that, so the house was usually spotless. That didn’t stop them from sometimes leaving their messes though. Bambam once snuck into the apartment on April Fools to scare Mark and Jackson. The male crept around the place, but Jackson left his bag on the floor and Bambam tripped. When he fell, he cut the side of his hand on a sharp corner from the table. That’s where the small scar on his right hand came from, and he still lied and said, “Oh, I woke up with it.” out of embarrassment.

 

Mark looked over at Bambam who was stealing a bag of chips from the pantry, shoving about ten of them in his mouth. Mark grimaced as he watched Bambam chew obnoxiously on the blazing orange chips. The powder of it got stuck under his silver lip ring, which made his eating even more sloppy.

 

Jackson on the other hand was groaning as he tried to do the same push ups marines do. The ones where their chests have to touch the floor below them. It looked painful and Jackson rolled to the side, muttering a small, “How the fuck do you _do_ _this_?”

 

Mark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he slipped his hand into his pocket and felt around for the device before pulling it out. He realized it was a text from someone he didn’t know.

 

They sent him an address — he knew where it was, it was to a bakery about twenty minutes away — and they were asking for a mural of some kind on the wall left to the check in counter.

 

Mark was used to using spray paint mainly, but he figured he could use regular acrylics for smaller details. The detail they wanted was something cutesy and adorable, which was totally not close to his displayed image. But people knew him all across town and they were aware of his skills. He could do it, the money he would be receiving was definitely worth it all. So he accepted the offer and turned his phone off.

 

Bambam sat down with Mark, shoving a hand covered in chip dust as his fingers held some out for the elder. He scrunched up his nose in disgust, shaking his head harshly. “I am not eating chips out of the same hand you used to shove some into your mouth like a slob.”

 

“More for me then.” Bambam tossed the chips from his hand into his mouth, chewing with his mouth thankfully closed. After swallowing the fattening snack, Bambam crumbled the bag, tossing it on the floor. “You look happy; still excited about your win or did you get another task to do?”

 

“Both.” Mark smiled and Bambam grinned, slapping Mark’s bicep which was on display from his sleeveless shirt.

 

“Aye! What’d I tell you, dude?!” He laughed and Mark snickered at his younger friend. “Damn, your name will be all over town. What’s the task?”

 

“I have to paint for a bakery. It’s all cutesy and shit so...”

 

Bambam scrunched up his nose. “I mean maybe they’ll just ask for a painting of muffins in some small basket.”

 

“We can hope.”

 

Jackson eventually gave up on his work out and stalked over to the two with a smile. That smile faltered as he saw the bag of chips on the floor. “God dammit, Bambam! I told you to pick up your messes, you sloth!”

 

Bambam squealed as Jackson suddenly threw himself on top of him. Jackson started to violently shake Bambam, slamming his head repeatedly against the arm of the couch.

 

Despite it looking so violent and aggressive, the two were laughing like idiots. Bambam pushed Jackson off, ruffling the elder’s hair as he leaned down to grab the chip bag.

 

“There ya go. Be a good boy and put the bag in the trash and not on my floor next time.” Jackson scolded, leg stretched out to kick at Bambam’s shins.

 

The younger laughed and playfully kicked Jackson back. “I never said I was a good boy, but sure. I’ll put the bag away, _hyung_.” The younger rolled his eyes, causing Jackson to erupt in another fit of laughter.

 

Mark watched his friends and their bickering, grinning behind a fist. They were so silly and playful with each other.

 

—

 

News about the fight spread like wildfire, videos of it even going online. Mark was quite amazed until he learned he was Daeil’s first defeat.

 

The information did make some sense, the guy was huge. Of course no one had beat him yet! But then again, he got flabbergasted when he saw all of the views on the videos.

 

He was laying on his bed, scrolling through the comments and reading a few.

 

**pandapawsxox**

 

yo this shit is crazy . that red head knocked the hell out of daeil !

 _20_ _minutes_ _ago_

 

 

**kimleeyah**

 

That red head was hot 😍 and he defeated him so easily omgggg

 _23_ _minutes_ _ago_

 

 

 **Reese’s** **Pieces** **Net**

 

It’s interesting how quickly something spreads. I wonder who that guy is and how the hell he defeated him. But yet again, Daeil was paying no attention. Of course the other guy won. He was pretty fast too. Does anyone happen to know who he is?

 _1_ _hour_ _ago_

 

 

**mayaharts**

 

@ **Reese’s** **Pieces** **Net** his name is Mark Tuan (I know someone who went to school with him). apparently he does art now or something but street fights for fun. So yeah. 🤷🏻♀️

 _53_ _minutes_ _ago_

 

 

Mark wondered why so many people were fawning over him. All he did was beat a guy. He didn’t look all that hot either since he only woke up an hour before it all started. His hair was just a huge, crimson mess on his head and he was wearing a tattered white shirt and dark jeans. But maybe people liked that?

 

Mark sighed and he rubbed his eyes, glancing down at the clock on his laptop. In small white numbers, it read “ 3:29 AM “. He groaned and threw his head back, slamming his laptop shut and lazily pushing it onto his nightstand. He crept and curled up under his sheets, feeling the warmth swallow him whole as he was dragged to sleep.

 

That sleep however did not last longer than about three hours. Instead, he felt a body shift right beside him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was Jackson. He held Jackson gently, thumb circling against the skin of his back from where his tank top rose up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mark’s voice was hoarse, causing Jackson to chuckle. He always made fun of how Mark laughed with the pitch of bells on faeries’ shoes. But yet his voice could also be deep enough to cause shivers to thrive through someone’s spine if heard by their ear.

 

Jackson sighed and he reached up to force Mark’s eyes open. Mark groaned, the early peeks of the sun blinding his dark chocolate eyes. Jackson laughed, making Mark look at him with a dazed expression.

 

“I had another nightmare.” Jackson replied gently, nuzzling into Mark’s curved shoulder. The elder reached with his right hair to remove the younger’s hair from his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Mm...” Jackson hummed in thought while Mark tried his best to stretch and wake up. While he was in the middle of raising his body off the bed to stretch completely, Jackson slammed him back down. His hand rested on his abdomen, making Mark cough and wheeze. “I know! Oh- shit sorry, dude.” Mark groaned in pain and Jackson removed his hand.

 

“Just tell me before I rip your head off.” Mark spat, rubbing his now aching stomach.

 

“Right, I was thinking you could take me to that really good pho place?” Jackson beamed and how could Mark decline his best friend when he smiled like the brightest star in the world?

 

“Fine, fine. But not now, it’s not even seven yet.”

 

“ _Yay!_ ” Jackson shot up and started running around Mark’s room, arms flailing as he rushed out of it.

 

Mark groaned and rolled over onto his side, sighing as he melted back into the sheets. Jackson was an absolute moron sometimes.

 

—

 

That afternoon, Mark kept to his word and got dressed in all black clothes. Jackson was by the door with clothes that contrasted with his dark hair.

 

“You ready?” Mark asked as he walked over to Jackson, who beamed up at Mark.

 

“Yes, hyung. I’m so hungry!”

 

Jackson opened the door and ran outside, Mark trailing behind him and chuckling softly. Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t think Jackson was adorable.

 

Jackson continued to walk to the pho place with Mark behind him. Mark stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets as he hummed softly under his breath. The walk there was peaceful, cars passing by quietly as the talk of the city was at the usual volume.

 

Jackson started to dance around slightly as he walked in front of Mark, swinging his hips around and singing under his breath. Mark watched Jackson before gently grabbing the back of Jackson’s shirt and pulling him into the pho place.

 

“Hyung look at how good the food looks!”

 

“Jackson, we’ve been here a million times before.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact the food looks fucking fantastic.”

 

Mark sighed and guided Jackson over to a table, sitting beside him as they waited for a waitress.

 

About thirty minutes later, they sat with massive bowls of pho and glasses of water. Jackson wouldn’t stop tapping his feet against the ground in excitement as he slurped on the white, thin noodles in the steamy broth. Mark had to hide his mouth behind his hand as he laughed at him.

 

The two were just very questionable and funny. Nothing more to it.

 

Mark paid for it all and took Jackson outside, who was patting his stomach and sighing. “I have a food baby now.”

 

“When’s it due?”

 

“You don’t ask that!” Jackson yelled defensively and Mark chuckled, putting his hands up in the air.

 

“Alright, alright. Won’t ask.”

 

Jackson snickered and wrapped his arm around Mark’s waist. “I’m so glad you’re my best friend.”

 

“Don’t tell Bambam you said that.”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “You’re my best friend; Bambam is basically my brother.”

 

“That makes your whole dynamic you have going on illegal.”

 

Jackson flushed red as he murmured something along the lines of, “Shut up, there’s nothing.”

 

Mark sighed and decided he would bring it up some later time, sticking to just walking with Jackson aimlessly. He felt off all of a sudden and he couldn’t place a finger on the reason why.

 

“You okay?” Jackson asked gently.

 

“I think I ate too fast.”

 

“Oh shit, I told you to slow down!” Jackson frowned and Mark waved him off.

 

“I’ll be okay. I promise.” And with the bright smile Jackson received from the older boy, how could he not believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Thank you to all of those who loved the first chapter. Hope this doesn’t disappoint. ♥️


	3. Amorous Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung was hands down Jaebeom’s greatest miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn’t disappoint. ♥️

 

Jinyoung had no reason why, but he just felt so happy. He was dancing gently in his room after a quick shower, his bare feet rubbing against the white wooden floors of his room. He twirled over to his closet, sighing as he skimmed through all of his clothes. His fingers brushed against the millions of fabrics all ranging from expensive silk to classic cotton. Should he be casual and wear his favorite beige hoodie? Or should he be spicy and wear that black-slightly-transparent button up? So many choices and he furrowed his brows as he browsed through. He felt like one of those girls who complained about having “no clothes” when their closets oozed with them.

 

His fingers gently stroked the material of an off-white sweater. _This_ _would_ _be_ _perfect_ _with_ _those_ _jeans_ _I_ _got_ , Jinyoung thought to himself, taking the sweater off its rack. He leaned down and picked out a pair of pale blue jeans, slinging them over his arm. He crouched down on the floor and chose a pair of shoes he liked along with some socks.

 

He slipped his clothes on over himself and quickly checked out how he looked. Humming in approval, he stalked over to his dresser to spray himself down with cologne. Just as he was finished, a knock sounded at his door. He looked over at it and called out to the person on the other side, “It’s open.”

 

A girl with a thin frame walked in and bowed her head gently. She was dressed in a maid’s outfit and she gave a shy smile. “Mrs. Park wanted me to inform you that breakfast is ready for you downstairs.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll be there in just a moment.” Jinyoung gave a small smile and the maid blushed before ushering herself out of the room. Jinyoung chuckled to himself before grabbing his phone. He unplugged it from its charger before heading downstairs as promised.

 

The smell of delicious food welcomed him warmly. He could pick out eggs and bell peppers, so he figured that he would be having the special breakfast pie they had once every few months. Taking the corner off from the stairs and walking down the hall, he stalked over to the door. He gently pushed it open to find his mom and father talking and laughing. Sure enough, there was a plate with a big slice of the breakfast pie waiting for him. Yugyeom sat across from Jinyoung’s seat, eagerly bouncing as he waited.

 

Jinyoung walked over to his chair and pulled it out, sitting down and immediately taking his napkin and covering his lap. His mom stared over at him and she smiled dearly. “Hello, Jinnie. How’d you sleep?”

 

Jinyoung waved his hand over his coffee in an attempt to cool it down. He smiled happily, the skin around his eye crinkling. “I slept well, actually.”

 

Yugyeom kinked an eyebrow at Jinyoung. “That’s a first.” Yugyeom took a sip of his water before speaking up again, “You’re usually grumpy in the mornings.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. I guess today the universe decided it’d be a good day for me.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re in a good mood, dear.” His mom seemed content and true to her word. “Your father and I will be going out of town for the day to take care of some business. You already know the drill. Don’t you?”

 

“Don’t go anywhere with anyone unless it’s one of the special areas and I’m accompanied with either Yugy, Jaebeom hyung, or a family friend.” Jinyoung recited from his memory.

 

“Good job.” His father nodded in approval and Jinyoung stuffed his mouth with hot food in pure joy. He downed it with coffee, gently rocking his foot to an off beat rhythm.

 

—

 

After breakfast, Jinyoung faced his reflection in the mirror with a toothbrush working against his teeth. He hummed as he just stared at the objects around him in boredom. He leaned down and spat out his toothpaste, turning on the water to wash it away. He turned over and wiped his mouth with a hand towel while putting his toothbrush away. Then he took his favorite vanilla lip balm and smeared it over his lips, making sure they were as soft as usual.

 

Yugyeom passed by the bathroom door, shouting out at Jinyoung, “Your phone’s ringing!”

 

Jinyoung hurried out of the bathroom and he followed the sound of his ringtone. He rushed into his room and grabbed his phone from the bed, holding it up to his ear as he swiped the green button.

 

“I used to call you and you’d answer within the time frame of two seconds. Now you’re leaving me hanging ‘til the fourth ring.” Jaebeom commented, making Jinyoung snicker.

 

“Sorry, I was brushing my teeth.”

 

“So your oral hygiene is more important than your best friend and platonic soulmate?”

 

“A little, yeah.” Jinyoung couldn’t bite back the laugh as he heard Jaebeom fake a gasp.

 

“I cannot believe this, after all we’ve been through!”

 

Jinyoung sat down on his bed and crossed his legs, leaning forward so his elbow rested on his knee. “Sorry, but I care about my health too.”

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung talked for a little bit before Jaebeom grew noticeably quiet.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re usually talkative unless you’re bothered by something.” Jinyoung commented, “So what’s wrong?”

 

“Well now that you mentioned it, I do have something to tell you.”

 

Jinyoung hummed, finger picking at the skin by his thumbnail. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

 

“I have to tell you this in person.”

 

Jinyoung stayed silent as he pondered on where they could meet up. He gave a low murmur as he suggested going to the river, since that was one of the places he was allowed to go to while his parents were away.

 

“Sounds perfect. Meet you there in thirty minutes.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jinyoung hung up the phone and sighed, standing up slipping the phone into his pocket. He was beginning to worry about what on Earth Jaebeom had to tell him.

 

—

 

Jinyoung quietly walked throughout the city, taking a right turn that lead to the river. His head hung somewhat low and he stood straight, shoulders rolled back a little. Something glistened in his peripheral, causing the boy to glance down at the pavement.

 

Right as he did so, he collided with a firm yet small chest. Jinyoung quickly jumped back, hands up defensively as he snapped his gaze up at the second person. The boy wore a large black hoodie and the only thing Jinyoung could see was the slither of dark velvet hair that curled over his eye.

 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay-“ Jinyoung was cut off when the figure sprinted away, head down and legs moving at an extremely rapid pace. Before the boy left, Jinyoung swore he grumbled something along the lines of “whatever man”, but he could have heard wrong. “Oh... alrighty then...” Jinyoung murmured, watching the mystery boy run off. He turned his attention back to the glistening object and was left in disappointment to see a stupid silver coin. He could’ve easily avoided that collision if it weren’t for that coin.

 

Just out of spite, Jinyoung leaned down and picked the coin up. He then threw the coin somewhere to his left, whispering incoherent words to himself.

 

He was a little late, but he made it to Jaebeom and the stunning river eventually. He saw Jaebeom standing on the river banks, dressed in a dark blue long shirt made of silk. His legs were covered by silk slacks that matched his dark hair.

 

Jinyoung hid his arms behind his back, right hand holding his left wrist. He ambled over to Jaebeom, taking a glance at the male. “Hey, hyung. How long have you been waiting?”

 

Jaebeom looked back at Jinyoung and he gave a small smile. “Hey, Jinnie. I haven’t been waiting for long, don’t worry.” Jinyoung relaxed even more and stared at the rushing river. The waves were moving with such tranquility and fluency that it made Jinyoung space out a little.

 

Jinyoung snapped back into reality when he saw Jaebeom sitting on the grass in his peripheral. Jinyoung joined him, fixing his sweater and hiding his hands in his lap. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Feelings.” Jaebeom replied, focusing on the trees whose branches were hanging a few feet above them.

 

Jinyoung stayed quiet before asking, “What kind of feelings?”

 

“Romantic.”

 

Jinyoung snapped to look at Jaebeom and his eyes widened. “Jae,” Jinyoung never dropped the honorific unless he was serious, “You know we tried and that it didn’t work out. We weren’t comfortable and we both just got hurt.”

 

Jaebeom shook his head, smiling a little. “Not romantic feelings for _you,_ Jinyoung. Feelings for another person.”

 

Jinyoung stayed silent as he pondered. He didn’t have to speak because Jaebeom was able to read him easily. “It’s for a different boy. I want to talk about him and I need your help with how to keep it a secret.”

 

“Go on.” Jinyoung made sure his eyes were planted firmly on Jaebeom and Jaebeom only, his own way of telling the other he was listening.

 

“I met him online,” Jaebeom nervously played with the bracelet on his wrist. “He’s two years younger than me, and he’s so amazing, Jinnie. I’m not exaggerating. He works at a pet shop and café and he lives about two hours away from here. He’s so adorable and sweet and I really like him.”

 

“What’s his name and how long has this been going on?” Jinyoung asked, cautious that the boy would hurt Jaebeom.

 

“His name is Youngjae and... I wanna say I met him almost a year ago.”

 

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped. “Almost a _year_ ago?!”

 

Jaebeom grew flustered. “Don’t get mad! We only started expressing mutual feelings a week or so ago. And I really want to be his boyfriend but...”

 

“It’d be long distance. And that kills you.”

 

“It does.” Jaebeom sighed and he shook his head. “Fuck, I feel so stupid.”

 

“Why? This wasn’t your choice.” Jinyoung drummed his hands on his thighs as he tried to think. “Where exactly does he live?”

 

“In Mokpo.”

 

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom in shock. “That’s on the whole other side of the country!”

 

“A train from Seoul to Mokpo is only about two hours and a half.” Jaebeom scratched his cheek nervously. “It’s not that far.”

 

“I mean... You could still be able to see him if you wanted to bad enough.”

 

“I do.” Jaebeom answered immediately, lips forming a small frown. “I really do.”

 

“What would your parents say?” Jinyoung questioned, trying to help his friend out.

 

“I’m not sure. If they let me go to Japan for a month then surely I can go to Mokpo for a few days?”

 

“The reason you went to Japan versus wanting to go to Mokpo is different.” Jinyoung reasoned. “You went to Japan for a modeling photoshoot and to also continue your studies in film. Not to visit a lovely boy.”

 

Jaebeom sighed, “You’re right,” he admitted sadly. “I suppose this is a dumb dream.”

 

“It’s not that it’s dumb; you just need to be cautious and think more heavily on this.”

 

“I know. Thank you.” Jaebeom smiled fondly at Jinyoung, reaching out to take his hand. He brushed his thumb over the younger’s knuckles. “I’m glad I have a counselor in my life.”

 

Jinyoung laughed before rolling his eyes. “Just because I study psychology doesn’t make me a counselor.”

 

“You sure as hell could be one though.”

 

Jinyoung hummed as he shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

—

 

Jinyoung crept through the hallways of the mansion, stopping at Yugyeom’s door. He slowly turned the knob, knocking his fist against the wood as he did so.

 

He opened the door and found Yugyeom’s usually messy, strangely woodsy scented room. His bed was pushed against the wall with a shelf on the other side of it. The shelves were adorned with magazines and shoes. He must have done some rearranging. Yugyeom was, as usual, perched on his spinning chair with a laptop resting on his thighs and headphones on. The younger snapped to look at Jinyoung and a bright smile painted itself across his face.

 

Jinyoung walked in and closed the door as Yugyeom took his headphones and slid them down to rest around his neck.

 

“Hyung, good thing you’re here. I have a video I want to show you.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed at the black-haired-puppy-looking-dork. “I swear, if this video is another one of those stupid videos that involve memes and ASMR, I’m burning your hair off.”

 

Yugyeom frowned, “No, this is actually pretty cool. You remember that street fighter Daeil?”

 

Jinyoung actually did because Jaebeom had a crush on him for a good week. “Yeah, why?”

 

“Watch this!”

 

Jinyoung went up behind Yugyeom and peered over to watch his laptop screen. Yugyeom placed the headphones on Jinyoung before starting the video over.

 

The title of the video was “Daeil’s First Defeat”, which made Jinyoung oddly curious. The video started and there was Daeil, standing in all of his glory. A boy stood in front of him, dark velvet hair tousled as a white tee hung low on his thin frame.

 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, but the red head looked somewhat similar to the stranger he bumped into earlier. He watched as Daeil tried to pin the boy to the wall. He expected the boy to give up, but was taken aback when he punched Daeil _hard_. He then kicked Daeil, sending him to his knees before jumping away. Then, with his right foot, he stomped harshly on his lower back.

 

Everyone screamed and crowded around the boy, especially two guys who shook him with delight. Jinyoung figured those two were either his best friends or clingy fanboys.

 

Yugyeom paused the video and turned to Jinyoung. “Isn’t that crazy? He got beat by some string bean.”

 

Jinyoung gave Yugyeom his headphones back. “Yeah, that is crazy. I wonder who that boy is.”

 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t say. All I know is he must be pretty strong or it was all a fluke.”

 

Jinyoung straightened out and gave a small shrug. “Who knows?”

 

Yugyeom chuckled and closed his laptop, setting the headphones on it and resting it on his TV stand. “Where were you by the way? I haven’t seen you since hyung called.”

 

“I met up with him and talked to him. Then we just hung out for a while and got some food.”

 

“Does he know?” Yugyeom asked, turning around in his chair as Jinyoung sat on his messy-teenage-boy bed.

 

“Know what?”

 

“That you don’t want to get married?”

 

“How do you know I don’t want to marry him?” Jinyoung asked, perplexed because he never once vocalized how he didn’t want to marry Jaebeom to the other.

 

“It’s obvious, man. You should see how uncomfortable you get whenever mom or father mention it.”

 

Jinyoung gave a small shrug. “He doesn’t want to marry me either, so yeah he knows.”

 

“I hope I don’t have to get this either.” Yugyeom shook his head.

 

“Yugy, you won’t. I’m the oldest, they’re just trying to make me the king and whatever.”

 

“Makes sense now. I want to be the king but I’d hate having to live with someone I don’t even want to be married to.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Jinyoung sighed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes gently. “Whatever. I’ll date whoever the hell I want to.”

 

Yugyeom gave Jinyoung a jovial grin. “I’m so glad you don’t let them control your life. I know I joke and call you an idiot and mean and all of that, but you actually are so strong, hyung. I could never deal with what you do.”

 

Jinyoung returned the grin, nodding his head. “Thanks. You’re strong too, Yugy.”

 

Yugyeom giggled like a little kid. “You love whoever you want to. Don’t let mom tell you otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Is Yugyeom actually an angel? Who did Jinyoung bump into? Will Jaebeom pursue his wish to meet this boy? Will Jinyoung continue being the fluffiest yet hotties prince ever? Haha. Let me know your ideas and critique!


	4. Attached to the Hip

The café was buzzing with the sounds of people chatting and eating amongst each other. Mark sat in a crouching position, moving his paintbrush back and forth against the curve of a blueberry. Thankfully, his mural didn’t have to be a glittery cupcake with pink bows. Rather it was mainly warm, earth tones that captured the aesthetic of the café. Muffins in delicate baskets; freshly baked bread lying on wooden boards; olive green mugs of warm coffee with clouds of vanilla steam. All of these were sketched on the beige wall with messy pencil marks.

 

Mark liked the job more than he expected. Not only was he getting paid, but the manager loved him so much that he got free pastry sweets and breads. Of course Bambam and Jackson ate the majority of it, but Mark always had dibs on the baguettes.

 

As he painted, his face was so close to the wall that the tip of his nose was just barely grazing against the navy blue paint. He always did this when doing smaller details because every messy stroke pulled at the strings in his heart.

 

He sighed and leaned back, sitting down on his bum. He spread his legs slightly as he took in the muffin. He tilted his head, deciding whether the highlight on the muffin was too light or not. He added a small stroke of a caramel colored paint, smiling in satisfaction.

 

The manager snuck behind him, staring at the mural. Even if he just started a week ago, he wasn’t even halfway down; albeit it looked _spectacular_.

 

“I cannot believe you painted this, dear.”

 

The voice made Mark jump, his hand almost knocking into the mason jar full of his water. He whipped around and saw the manager eyeing his painting with a cute look on her face.

 

She was no younger than sixty-two with the darkest tan and most silver hair Mark had ever seen. She kept her hair tied in a tight bun at all times. Mark thought she and her wire thin-rimmed glasses were adorable.

 

“Thanks.” Mark murmured quietly, looking back at his paint job. The manager left and Mark continued back to his work. He was starting on the final muffin when Jiyeon - the one who texted Mark asking to paint in the first place - waltzed in gracefully.

 

“Hello, beautiful people- holy moly!” Jiyeon interrupted herself, looking at the painting with big eyes. Mark once again jumped at the sudden noise and sent a slight glare towards Jiyeon. Thankfully, the girl didn’t notice all that much. “You didn’t paint this.” She pointed a finger at Mark. “Who are you hiding in that grey sweatshirt of yours? What magical artist is in your sleeve?”

 

Mark tried his best not to snicker at her childish behavior. She _had_ to have been younger or the same age as Bambam. “I’m not hiding anyone. It’s just me.”

 

Jiyeon shook her head as her hand came back to her side, wrapping around her hip. “I’m telling you, you need to start considering doing this professionally.”

 

Mark turned to look at his work, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He covered the side of his face with his sleeve, itching at his temple to hide the pink on his face. “I mean... I guess?”

 

“You guess? You’re too humble. I see you on the streets and you’re ruthless and confident. But the second someone compliments your art, you turn mushy and humble.” She let out a loud laugh and Mark scowled.

 

She had a point though, but Mark wasn’t going to let her know that.

 

“Don’t you have tables to serve?” Mark asked, looking at Jiyeon with a raised brow.

 

“Correction: I serve costumers at the counter. Not the table.”

 

Mark pointed to behind the counter where a guy with curly hair and square glasses stood. He was trying to balance five cups in his hands to take to the back, and it was obvious he was a hair away from dropping it all. “Go help out.”

 

Jiyeon huffed and sharply turned around, taking long strides to the struggling boy. She took two cups and sassily walked to the back room, disappearing behind a dark green curtain.

 

Mark sighed before returning to his lovely muffins, wanting to finish all of them before leaving to go home.

 

—

 

Mark threw the door open and he kicked his shoes off to the side. As he closed the door, Bambam and Jackson eyed him with interest.

 

Mark waved the beige and dark brown box in his hands. “Here’s some of that bread with sweet jelly.” He stated, smiling as Jackson jumped up and grabbed the box in delight.

 

Bambam waved the box off, chuckling softly as he explained, “Can’t eat it. I’m going on a quick diet.”

 

Mark gawked at Bambam for a few seconds, trying to process his words. “Bammie... You literally have legs the size of toothpicks.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” Jackson mumbled, subtly taking Bambam’s side on the situation. Even if there wasn’t really sides in the discussion. They were just stating facts.

 

“Yeah, but Junhoe is throwing a party. He invited me to it and it’s this weekend. No way am I missing out!”

 

Mark’s eyebrow perked up in suspicion. “And what does this have to do with dieting?”

 

“Gotta look good, man.” Bambam threw a sly wink, and Jackson grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

 

“Are you going?” Mark questioned Jackson, who gave a lazy shrug and a small nod. Mark pondered for a moment. Did he have anything that weekend to do? “Oh shit,” Mark remembered some very important news, “I just realized Jackson and I can’t go.”

 

Jackson and Bambam snapped to look at Mark. “Wait, why can’t we go again, hyung?”

 

“You have that photoshoot in China, and I have a tournament there the day before.”

 

“Oh shit! I forgot about that!” Jackson gasped, covering his mouth and dropping the box on the nearest table.

 

“ _Oh_ _yeah_... What game is the tournament, Mark?”

 

“I’m pretty sure they’re just giving us different games each round. Mainly games like Fortnite though.”

 

Bambam nodded and he gave a small pout. “I’m sorry you can’t go to the party.”

 

Jackson walked over to Bambam and he gently played with his hair. “Don’t worry, Bammie. Hyung and I will have fun doing our things. You just enjoy yourself.”

 

Bambam smiled at Jackson, making the elder’s heart race again. “Thanks, hyung. What would I ever do without you?”

 

Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t notice the small blush on Jackson’s cheeks when Bambam said that.

 

Before anyone could say anything, Jackson’s phone went off. He checked the caller and ran to the other room to answer, speaking in fluent Mandarin.

 

“On second thought...” Bambam said, getting up to walk over to the small box. Mark took off his sweatshirt as he observed Bambam. “One piece won’t kill a man.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Mark commented, chuckling as he folded his sweatshirt on the table. Bambam stuffed a small piece into his mouth and he gave a small moan.

 

“Who am I kidding? I’m eating the fuck out of this.” He took the box and walked back to the couch, stuffing more into his mouth. Rest In Peace, Bambam’s “diet”.

 

Meanwhile, Mark went into the kitchen to pull out a carton of chocolate milk. He opened it and sat on the kitchen counter, legs dangling as he took sips from the carton. He hummed and scrolled through his phone, not saying a lot as he browsed around.

 

Minutes later, Jackson slowly crept through the kitchen and he shuffled towards Mark. He leaned over, his head resting in Mark’s lap while his hands gripped the edge of the counter.

 

Mark sat his phone and milk down and slipped his fingers through Jackson’s brown hair. His blunt nails brushed against Jackson’s scalp in a way that made the younger relax.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Jackson shook his head against the jean material wrapped around Mark’s thigh. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

Mark nodded, understanding what he meant. He didn’t say anything else, just sat with Jackson. Eventually the younger groaned about how his lower back starting aching.

 

“Go get some rest, Jacks. You deserve it.”

 

“But,” the younger looked up at Mark with his big doe eyes. It was the first time he looked at Mark, and the elder noticed there was a tint of pink within them. “I’m not tired.”

 

Mark knew Jackson must have been crying. About what? He didn’t know. He figured he must have been talking to his aunt, and that always made him emotional. Mark handed the carton of milk to Jackson, who gladly drank the remains of it while listening to Mark’s words.

 

“No arguing. Go lay on your bed and rest up. You look and probably feel like shit.”

 

Jackson stood straight and he leaned forward, engulfing Mark’s thin frame in a firm hug. “Good luck on your tournament this weekend.”

 

“And good luck on your photoshoot this weekend.” Mark returned Jackson’s hug, hands loosely linked together against his lower back. “You’ll do well.”

 

“I hope so.” Jackson detached himself from Mark, giving his thigh a small squeeze. He dismissed himself back to his room, Mark’s eyes following him the whole time.

 

Jackson was a sensitive soul.

 

—

 

Mark sat down on the bench as he watched Jackson. The boy had all the lights and cameras on him as he twisted and turned. He even took the small accessories on himself and used them as props. In one of the pictures, he took off his glasses and held them so the left temple was against the back of the frames. Then he rested the right temple tip against his bottom lip.

 

Everyone seemed to drown in Jackson - after all he was the personification of beauty. He looked good in every angle and outfit they offered him. Jackson was told by the crew that he should take a small break, so he ushered himself over to Mark. He sat down next to the elder and gave him a lopsided smile.

 

“You should pose with me.”

 

“Hell no.” Mark stated, looking at Jackson from the corner of his eye.

 

“Oh come on, please? You have so many fan girls and fan boys thanks to the videos of you online. They need some pictures of you.”

 

“Needing and wanting something are two different things.”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes playfully. “Don’t be a smartass.” He threw an arm around Mark’s shoulder, pulling him to his side. Mark chuckled at Jackson’s touchy behavior. “How about after this I treat you to that Chinese restaurant near the park?”

 

“Do they have dumplings?”

 

“All the dumplings you want, hyung.” Jackson gave a big grin and Mark nodded.

 

“Let’s go then.” Mark patted Jackson’s back before looking up. A girl stood to the side and was obviously checking them out. Mark snickered and leaned over to Jackson’s ear. “You have a fan over there.”

 

Jackson shook his head, giggling a little while doing so. “She’s just here because her brother is the photographer.”

 

“Oh poor thing,” Mark shook his head and tsked. “She must be so bored to the point she’s checking you out.”

 

Jackson delivered a harsh elbow to Mark’s ribs, laughing when Mark grunted. Mark pushed Jackson back and they continued pushing against each other. Laughter was spewing from their lips like how fountains spewed water.

 

Jackson was called up again and Mark watched him go. Right as Jackson left, the girl quickly came over to Mark. “ _Have_ _autograph_?” The girl asked in broken English.

 

Mark looked up at the girl and her outstretched hands, one holding a pen and the other a piece of notebook paper.

 

“ _Oh_ _yeah_ , _sure_. _What’s_ _your_ _name_?” Mark asked, taking the paper and pen.

 

The girl gave her name and Mark wrote it down, leaving a semi-fake message and his signature. The girl took the pen and paper back and skipped over to the side again. She must have been expecting something sweeter or more surprising - like a phone number - because a frown made its way to her face. Mark felt embarrassed about how she even recognized him. Was the video that viral?

 

In that moment he felt like such an asshole. Street fighting was important to him, yes, but he wanted to be known for something else. Sending punches and kicks to someone made him look like he was a bully in school. In reality, he was just a shy gamer who daydreamed more than he cared to admit.

 

He loved his life in some ways, and he loved the fact that he had the capability to be dangerous. No one would think he was as strong as he was just from sparing him a glance. So they doubted his capabilities, and he _liked_ that. He liked that people never knew. Even still, he would never hurt people for a living.

 

The thing was, even if he did street fight, he never searched for victims. He only ever fought because either someone declared a fight with him, someone harassed or teased him, or someone hurt Jackson or Bambam. He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d beaten someone up for making Bambam upset. Even if Bambam insisted he was fine, Mark loved the idiot and would do anything for him. He’d be damned if someone upset Bambam and got away with it. Same went for Jackson.

 

The videos didn’t capture what happened before the fight though. It didn’t show that Mark was being harassed and provoked by Daeil. It didn’t show that Daeil had actually pulled on Mark’s hair just because he didn’t want to fight at first.

 

It just showed Mark beating him to the ground and getting surrounded by a crowd of happy people. Perhaps he acted a bit - or more than a bit - cocky and arrogant. Only because the girlfriend barked at him like a furious Rottweiler. With snarls as viscous as the flames in her brown eyes.

 

Mark gave a small sigh and averted his attention back on Jackson. His brown hair was all fluffy now and he was dressed in Fendi. Of course. Jackson was the biggest fan of Fendi. Mark even changed his contact name from “Puppy Wang” to “Fendi Jacks”.

 

Once the shoot was over, Jackson made his way over to Mark with a wide grin. “You ready for food?”

 

“Oh hell yeah.” Mark stood up and he grabbed his jacket, walking side by side with Jackson. Jackson reached down and wrapped his hand around Mark’s, holding it the same way he always did. Mark let him, walking alongside him to the restaurant. They didn’t talk much, preferring to keep that simple silence close to their hearts.

 

Mark watched people pass by, cooing softly at a golden puppy who tried to run towards them. Jackson gave Mark’s hand a small squeeze, gaining the elder’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, looking at Jackson and smiling softly at him. Jackson smiled back and he squeezed his hand once more as if it became a habit. Perhaps it did.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Mark’s eyebrow raised perplexingly, his brow knitting together. “Why are you thanking me?”

 

“For being here with me,” Jackson was about to get hella sappy, Mark could sense. Jackson slowed down to a stop, dragging Mark along with him to the side of a building. “For being there when I get too overwhelmed. I know I’m a mess, that sometimes you want to rip your hair out rather than talk to me. I know I get carried away and cause emotional trauma for you,” Jackson took a deep sigh, “I can’t even express how thankful I am for you. You’re one of my favorite people. I mean it. I want you to be in my life til the day one of us lie in a death bed. I know you probably think I’m stupid for talking about this so suddenly,” Jackson was right about that part. Mark was utterly confused and taken aback by this. “However, I just want you to know that I needed to say all of that. Hanging out with you these past two days reminded me of how much I love you. Of how much you mean to me.” Jackson gave a lopsided grin. “You’re my best friend, Mark. Never doubt that.”

 

Mark stayed silent throughout the whole speech, his eyes blown wide in shock. When Jackson finished, Mark sighed heavily. “Come here, you fucking loser.” He forcefully grabbed Jackson and shoved him into his chest, holding him firmly. Jackson caved in against Mark, the younger holding him with his fingers wrapped around the subtle slope of his waist. “You mean a lot to me, and I love you too.” They pulled apart after a few seconds. “Now lets go and get some food.”

 

Jackson laughed and he wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, “Take me away, brother.”

 

Mark managed to somewhat drag Jackson with him to the restaurant, laughs spilling from his mouth whenever Jackson cracked a stupid joke.

 

The two made it to the restaurant in less than ten minutes. Jackson was quick to force Mark into accepting the fact that the younger would pay for their meal. Who was Mark to deny free food?

 

They both went through the buffet side and Jackson, as promised, paid for it all. They walked back outside with their to-go-boxes in hand. They decided to eat at the park that was right around the corner.

 

As they sat down on the luscious green grass, they stuffed their mouths with food. Jackson devoured his plate of rice and chicken, downing it all with a flavored water. Mark stayed silent as he picked through his steamed dumplings, munching on them quietly.

 

“You excited to go home tonight?” Jackson asked all of a sudden. Mark nodded his head.

 

“Can’t wait to hear Bam talk about the party.” Mark laughed and Jackson rolled his eyes.

 

“He’ll probably be more interested in talking about what we did or something of the sort. He’s been waiting for you to get laid.”

 

“No thanks.” Mark stuffed another dumpling into his mouth, clearly not interested in any of that.

 

“Why not? You’ve done it before.”

 

“Yeah but now it’s different. I just don’t want to fuck someone I have no feelings for. Genuine feelings.”

 

“I feel you.” Jackson hummed softly in an understanding way. Mark nodded, chewing softly on his dumplings as he pondered on something.

 

“Why does Bambam want me to get laid?”

 

Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know. I think he just misses how happy you were when you dated that girl a few years back. He thinks if you fall in love again, you might be happier.”

 

Mark frowned at Jackson. “You know damn well I’m happy with you two as my best friends. That’s all I need.”

 

“Is it?” Jackson questioned, looking up at Mark. “You don’t want to be in a relationship at all?”

 

Mark didn’t answer.

 

—

 

The familiar feeling of Seoul welcomed the duo with a bright smile and outstretched arms. It engulfed the two as they hopped in a taxi, finally going home.

 

Jackson helped Mark get out of the taxi, holding his bag in one hand and Mark’s hand in the other. They hurried up the tall stairs to their apartment.

 

Jackson heaved a sigh as he opened the door, the fresh warmth from the inside rushed up his body. The contrast between the comfort of heat and the freezing night was like italics next to bold.

 

Bambam jumped up and he actually screamed, running over to Mark and Jackson. Just as Mark kicked the door shut, Bambam pushed himself against him and Jackson. He hugged them so tight that they felt their bodies would shatter.

 

“My best friends are back! Oh my god!” Bambam started jumping, causing Jackson to giggle loudly.

 

After their small group hug ended, Bambam allowed the two older males to put away their stuff. When they finished unpacking - or rather just kicking their bag under their beds - they joined Bambam on the couch.

 

The youngest seemed ebullient, which wasn’t rare. However, something about him seemed more elated than usual.

 

“First, how was the tournament?” Bambam asked Mark who was currently grabbing his favorite red pillow.

 

“I came in eighth place out of fifty.” Mark replied, wearing a small but prideful smile on his face.

 

Bambam gawked at Mark in amazement. “Are you going into the next round?”

 

Mark shook his head. “Only the top five do because countries everywhere had a tournament like this one. So they’re all combining their top fives.”

 

Bambam nodded softly, a small pout on his face. “I wish you won.”

 

Mark shrugged. “I made it in the top ten. That’s enough for me right now.”

 

Bambam hummed and turned to Jackson. “Now what about your modeling?”

 

Jackson grinned and he went into full detail about the shoot. He mentioned how they gave him Fendi and Bambam rolled his eyes, unamused by the information. Mark listened as well and Jackson finished his semi-rant with a smile. “So it went well.”

 

“I can see that,” Bambam chuckled and he ruffled Jackson’s hair gently.

 

“How was the party?” Mark pitched in again. Jackson looked at Bambam in wonder.

 

Bambam started smiling even more. “I made a new friend.”

 

Jackson gasped, “Are you replacing hyung and I? How could you?”

 

Mark started laughing and he joined in too. “I thought our bonds were thicker than blood. _Wow_ , Bambam. Just wow.”

 

Bambam snickered and he shook his head. “No, no I’m not replacing you. But I did invite him and his older brother over Tuesday night. I haven’t met his brother but he said he couldn’t come over without him so I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Can we at least have your friend’s name?” Mark asked with an eyebrow arched upwards.

 

“Oh, it’s Yugyeom.”

 

“I’ve come up with about five different names we could call him already.” Jackson responded, making Mark snicker.

 

Bambam shook his head, “There’s no way you just came up with five.”

 

“Yug, Yugs, Yugy, Gyeom, and Gyeomie.” Jackson clenched his fists and pushed them together before separating them and wiggling his fingers up and down. “Boom, just did it, _bitch_.”

 

“Those are some generic ass nicknames.” Bambam commented, howling in laughter at Jackson’s pouty face.

 

“You come up with better then!”

 

Mark pushed Jackson’s shoulder playfully. “They’re not _that_ bad.”

 

Jackson nodded at Mark, patting his hand gently. “I knew you were my best friend for a reason.”

 

“Thanks, man. Same for you.”

 

“Excuse you, I knew Jackson for over ten years. So back away, bitch.”

 

They all started laughing and giggling at that, their personal humor creating a bright atmosphere around them. Everything felt right, it all felt like it had for the last six and a half years.

 

They truly were a small, inseparable gang of best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to no longer do edits for my chapters since they postpone the original date I want to post them.  
> Also you guys will love me for the next chapter, I promise. 😂


	5. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung met Yugyeom’s new friend and his crew on a Tuesday night. One of the crew members caught Jinyoung’s attention for quite a few reasons. He couldn’t tell if he liked him or not; Jinyoung was drowning in the sea of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear here we go.

“Bambam!”

 

Jinyoung watched as his younger brother hugged a thin but gorgeous male. The guy was Yugyeom’s friend, and Jinyoung learned from Yugyeom’s outburst that his name was Bambam. BamBam hugged Yugyeom back, smiling softly at him. “Yugy, I’m happy you were able to come finally.”

 

“Of course.” Yugyeom giggled sweetly as Bambam stepped to the side, inviting them in.

 

Jinyoung joined Yugyeom in walking inside. BamBam closed the door silently before he looked at Jinyoung, “You’re Jinyoung hyung, right?”

 

Jinyoung gave a firm nod, “Sure am.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you! Jackson hyung is in his room asleep, and Mark is at the café. We’ll pick him up later.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” Yugyeom smiled wide, making Bambam blush a soft hue of pink. Jinyoung decided he would leave the two and walk around a little.

 

The apartment was pretty big, with floors a nice oak color and walls decorated with posters and framed pictures. He wandered into the kitchen, finding two dirty cups and a bowl. Other than that, it was pretty clean.

 

Flashbacks from the other night crept into his head. Jinyoung had been shocked when Yugyeom came into his room all of a sudden, panicking about how he was meeting his new friend again. He remembered how Yugyeom was stammering and struggling to make coherent sentences. Jinyoung expected Yugyeom to befriend someone else, someone that was familiar to their family. He didn’t know Yugyeom would become friends with someone who seemed so expensive.

 

Bambam just gave off a vibe that screamed he was expensive — a “ _bad_ _bitch_ ” — and that he did things in his own way. However, he was still extremely kind to them despite only meeting Yugyeom the other day and Jinyoung just then.

 

Jinyoung continued his journey of curiosity, finding himself meandering through a hall. He jolted when a white door opened and a boy bursted through.

 

With a healthily “thick” frame and brown disheveled hair, the boy looked around Jinyoung’s age. He stopped dead in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face. “Are you Yugyeom?”

 

“No, I’m Jinyoung. His older brother.” Jinyoung stated, still wondering who the other male was.

 

“Oh... _Oh_! Hi, I’m Jackson,” The boy gave Jinyoung a bright smile, dark eyes crinkling a little with it. “I wasn’t expecting you to come yet. Bambam said you two weren’t supposed to be here until tonight.”

 

“He texted Yugyeom saying that we could come earlier so we could pick up your other friend and catch a movie.”

 

“ _Nice_.” Jackson chuckled and he made his way up to Jinyoung. Throwing an arm along the other’s shoulders, he turned him around so they were side by side. “Let’s go see what they’re doing.”

 

Jinyoung tensed at the sudden display of affection, but Jackson didn’t seem to notice. They stalked over to the living room, finding Yugyeom and Bambam bonding over a couple of magazines. “Is that Bammie and his new friend?”

 

Bambam whipped around and he laughed at Jackson. “Looks like you decided to finally wake up. It’s four in the afternoon.”

 

“You must’ve forgot I took a little nap after lunch. Besides that I’ve been up all morning.” Jackson playfully retorted, making Yugyeom beam.

 

“Is this Jackson hyung?” Yugyeom asked, making everyone turn to him.

 

“Oh look, it’s little Yug!”

 

“Yug?” Jinyoung and Yugyeom said simultaneously, only Yugyeom said it with amusement and Jinyoung with confusion.

 

“I like Gyeomie better.” Bambam offered his input, making Yugyeom gasp.

 

“Gyeomie is so cute!”

 

“Fits you.” Bambam smirked and Yugyeom visibly blushed, hiding his awkward giggle.

 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, but he could feel Jackson tense and shift awkwardly. Jinyoung looked at Jackson, about to ask him what was wrong, before Jackson blurted out, “What movie are we seeing?”

 

Bambam responded with the name of a popular horror movie that just came out.

 

Jinyoung mentally cringed. Horror movies made him paranoid and he never failed to jump when watching them. Yugyeom and Jackson seemed excited though, or at least Jinyoung thought so as Yugyeom started clapping and Jackson ran over to Bambam. Jinyoung fixed his faded denim jacket around his pale wrists. He internally began to hope that nothing bad would happen. He didn’t understand why, but he really didn’t want to embarrass himself.

 

Worse case scenario, he didn’t enjoy himself and he ended up texting Jaebeom the whole time. Or would that just be rude?

 

Either way, Jinyoung found himself standing behind a couch as the other three conversed about their interests.

 

Jinyoung observed and listened, mentally noting that Yugyeom hadn’t said anything about him and Jinyoung being princes. Perhaps they should keep it a secret until trust formed between them and these guys. If it ever did get that serious.

 

For now, Jinyoung just wanted to live in the moment.

 

—

 

Curled up in the back of a car, Jinyoung rested his head against the glass window. The sun was starting to dip under the ripples of peach and lilac, casting a golden glow over the lively city.

 

They were on their way to pick Mark up from his shift and going to the movies. Jinyoung was a little anxious as the car suddenly stopped outside a café. Jinyoung slowly crept out of the car once Jackson, Bambam, and Yugyeom all hopped out.

 

The air outside was warm but not to the point where Jinyoung would start to sweat. For that he was grateful; his palms were already clammy enough.

 

Jackson skipped to the door and he held it open for the three of them, a cordial grin painted on his face. Jinyoung bowed his head as a silent thank you, making his way inside the café.

 

“ _Mark_ _hyung_!” Bambam called out, ignoring all the weird stares from the other customers. Jinyoung stood next to Yugyeom, who was slightly behind Bambam.

 

He kept looking at the floor before Yugyeom suddenly whispered, “Wait a second...”

 

Jinyoung looked up and his heart almost dropped to the pit of his stomach. And for many, many reasons.

 

First of all, Mark was so cute. Handsome. Stunning. Jinyoung dared to have thought _enchanting_. With the biggest grin and warmest eyes, he looked so friendly. His skin was a pale honey color and his body was adorned in a bomber jacket, loose tee, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Jinyoung felt like a schoolboy all over again.

 

However, the more Jinyoung stared at Mark, the more he began to realize something. And that something made his stomach churn. He could feel his gut twitch and his mind run circles as he continued staring at it.

 

That was his hair.

 

It was messy, in a cute yet sexy way, but the color of it was like the _strongest_ blood. Like the _richest_ red wine. Like the _most_ _prestigious_ rose.

 

Like the street fighter in the video Yugyeom showed him, and like that stranger he bumped into that one day.

 

Jinyoung felt his throat tighten. That wasn’t him, was it? He looked so _nice_ though, like all he wanted was to bake them some cookies and chat over an open fire. He couldn’t have been the ending to Daeil’s winning streak. There was just no way.

 

“You’re the guy from that video.” Yugyeom thought aloud, and Jinyoung felt his stomach clench because of Mark’s reaction.

 

The enchanting boy laughed and nodded, “I am. The name’s Mark. Are you Yugyeom?”

 

“I am actually.” Yugyeom replied with the happiest look he could manage. Not like it took a lot of effort. He reached around and slapped Jinyoung’s back, “And this is my older brother, Jinyoung hyung.”

 

Mark turned to look at Jinyoung and he gave him a small nod. “What year were you born in?”

 

“I was born in 1994.” Jinyoung somehow managed to say coherently.

 

Mark chuckled, “I’m a year older than you, so you’ll have to call me hyung.”

 

Jinyoung nodded his head and he went behind Yugyeom, hoping he could hide his face. Jackson rushed over to him with an eager smile. “What month and day were you born in?”

 

“The twenty-second of September.”

 

“You have to call me hyung too then! Twenty-eighth of March.” Jackson smirked in triumph, and it made Jinyoung laugh genuinely. Jackson disappeared back to the other three, informing them on the plan. Jinyoung found himself listening again as he played with his hands.

 

“Last one to the car has to chug a bottle of water before the movie!” Bambam yelled, racing to the car. Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself from running after Bambam, managing to be the second one inside the car. Mark came third and Jackson fourth, making Yugyeom the victim.

 

“Awe _c’mon_.” Yugyeom whined before sliding into the back of the car. Mark scooted over so he was in between Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

 

“I’ll help you out,” Bambam said as he turned around from the passenger seat, sending Yugyeom a cute wink and grin.

 

“You came up with the whole punishment, Bam.” Mark rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Damn moron.”

 

Jinyoung pressed himself closer against the side of the car, wiping his sweaty hands against his blue jeans. He hoped he looked okay for going out to see a movie. No one else looked fancy; they wore hoodies and ripped jeans and faded jackets. Denim was a good addition to that, or at least that’s what Jinyoung told himself reassuringly.

 

He seriously needed a leash to attach to his nerves.

 

—

 

Jackson parked the car right outside the cinema, a hum escaping his lips as he unbuckled. Everyone jumped out of the car, some more enthusiastic than others.

 

“I’m going to piss my pants if I drink a whole bottle of water before this.” Yugyeom moaned miserably, a pout on his face.

 

“I said I would help you, man.” Bambam ruffled his hair reassuringly.

 

“Nuh-huh-uh, Bambam. You said they had to chug a bottle of water before the movie, not them and someone of their choice.” Jackson restated, wagging his finger in the air. Bambam groaned and he huffed out a breath.

 

“Guess you’re on your own with this one, Yugyeom.”

 

“That’s nice.” Yugyeom sighed before walking inside the cinema with everyone.

 

“Jacks and Bam go get the tickets. I’ll take the brothers to get some candy and drinks.” Mark insisted before motioning for Jinyoung and Yugyeom to follow him.

 

Jinyoung snatched a bag of mini chocolate snacks; they were his guilty pleasure after all. Yugyeom went straight to getting his water and a few sour candies. Meanwhile, Mark got two large buckets of popcorn and gummy snacks. They each got their drinks once Bambam and Jackson joined them.

 

Jinyoung held his bag of sweets and drink in his hands as he followed everyone to the room. Mark turned around and looked at Jinyoung briefly, a slight grin on his face.

 

When they reached the room, they eventually found their row of seats. Jinyoung didn’t say anything when Mark sat right next to him, balancing a bucket of popcorn on his lap.

 

On the other side of Jinyoung was Jackson, who sat beside Bambam who was next to Yugyeom. BamBam held the popcorn for the three of them, and Jinyoung had a gut feeling that he might spill some. Especially during any scary scenes.

 

All eyes were on Yugyeom when the boy unscrewed the cap for his water. “You guys are dead for this,” Yugyeom grumbled before tipping his head back and downing the water.

 

Jinyoung tried to hide a smirk because he knew very well Yugyeom would get scared during the movie. Maybe even terrified.

 

Once all the water was gone, Yugyeom heaved a sigh and rubbed at his face. “If I piss my pants, I’m blaming you,” Yugyeom pointed an accusing finger at Bambam.

 

The boy gaped at Yugyeom, “I didn’t think you would lose! Your legs are longer than the rest of ours! You should be able to run!”

 

“Shut up,” Jackson laughed out, slapping Bambam’s side. The other boy rolled his eyes and melted further into his seat. The whole thing would be interesting.

 

“Want some?” Mark quietly offered, holding the bucket of popcorn out to Jinyoung. He dipped his hand in and grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn. He crossed his legs before popping the snack into his mouth all at once.

 

Commercials for various products started rolling on the big screen, gaining all of their attention. Jinyoung popped a piece of his candy into is mouth, his tongue swirling around it in an attempt to melt the chocolate off.

 

Everything was silent as the movie started - not before at least four reminders to silence your devices came on - and it continued that way for a while.

 

Jinyoung felt the hairs on his arms slowly stand as the tension in the scene escalated. From his right, he heard Mark mumble under his breath. “Don’t open the closet door, you idiot.”

 

Maybe the silliness in that sentence eased Jinyoung slightly, but only for a mere second. He jolted when a scream pierced through the room, bouncing off the speakers. Jinyoung cursed quietly at the fact he almost spilled his drink.

 

Mark turned to look at him, his eyes wide and mouth agape. “You good?” He asked with concern, causing Jinyoung to get flustered from the question for a good bit.

 

“I- yeah.” Jinyoung stammered, looking back at the screen. He curled up and he leaned over to the left side of his seat, his elbow resting against Jackson’s bicep. The slightly older male clasped a hand over his mouth as he tried to hide the shit eating grin on his face. Of course he would laugh and freak out at the same time over the gory scenes.

 

Jinyoung never minded the crimson blood with raw flesh hanging out in goops showed in horror movies. Scenes like that just made him wonder what the fake rawness was made of. Did they use food coloring and some kind of powder mixed with water?

 

Jinyoung grew nonchalant again, his expression blank as he watched the movie. That expression didn’t last for long.

 

Two killers jumped out and killed the little boy in the movie, making Jinyoung spill his candy. He hid his face in the collar of his tee, trying to cover his eyes as his body quivered.

 

If anyone tried to ask if he was okay, the thumping of his heart shaking against his ribs prevented him from hearing them.

 

An hour passed and the dim lights were turned on, signaling that everyone needed to start leaving. Jinyoung’s legs were wobbly as he struggled to move. Even the sound of his shoe coming in contact with spilled popcorn made him paranoid.

 

Perhaps a horror movie wasn’t a good idea.

 

—

 

“Oh no, hyung is paranoid,” Yugyeom frowned, going over to comfort his brother. Jinyoung sighed, rubbing at his eyes to hide his embarrassment. Yugyeom didn’t piss his pants but Jinyoung just about did. He wasn’t even the one who drank a bottle of water in one sitting!

 

“Do you not like horror movies?” Jackson asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Not entirely.” Jinyoung mumbled, looking down at the floor. “They just get me paranoid is all. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

 

“ _Ah_ , I understand.” Jackson smiled reassuringly. “Why don’t we go get some actual food at that pizza joint nearby?”

 

“Sounds good.” Bambam smiled after everyone seemed to have agreed.

 

The car ride was silent besides Jackson and Bambam conversing. Mark kept stealing glances at Jinyoung, feeling a little bad for his paranoia.

 

The pizza joint came into their sight and Jinyoung instantly eased up. He hadn’t eaten pizza since he was in university; his family always talked about how terrible pizza was. “ _It’s_ _not_ _healthy_ ,” they would scold.

 

Everyone climbed out of the car and rushed into the restaurant, the smell of cheese and garlic filling their noses.

 

“What kind should we get?” Jackson asked when they sat down. The whole seating arrangements in the car occurred at the table too: those who sat in the backseat got one side of the table, and Jackson and Bambam got the opposite side.

 

“Meat lover?” Yugyeom suggested.

 

“Oh that sounds good!” Bambam exclaimed, reaching across to give Yugyeom a high five. Almost instantly, a waiter came and took all of their orders.

 

Jinyoung felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He discreetly checked it, albeit his little brother caught him looking. “Who is it?”

 

Everyone snapped to look at Jinyoung as he bluntly answered. “Im.”

 

“Jaebeom hyung? Why’s he texting?” Yugyeom tried to look at Jinyoung’s phone, causing Mark to push himself back up against the back of the booth seat. Yugyeom was leaning over the eldest’s lap uncomfortably.

 

“He wanted to know if I tried out my new camera yet. Says there’s supposed to be a full moon tonight.” Jinyoung responded and Yugyeom went back to his side of the booth seat.

 

“You’re a photographer?” Bambam asked, clearly impressed.

 

Jinyoung shook his head, “No. I love taking pictures, don’t get me wrong. I’d say I’m pretty good at it too. But I don’t have any models nor do I have enough spare time to go travel and take pictures.”

 

“You should take pictures of Mark,” Jackson teased playfully.

 

Mark gave a small sigh as he shook his head, “Jacks, perhaps Jinyoung doesn’t want to use me as a model? Besides, what did I say before?” Mark raised his eyebrow, making the Chinese boy grumble out.

 

“Needing and wanting something are two different things.” Jackson recited from memory. “Damn savage...” He muttered.

 

Jinyoung chuckled softly. He felt his confidence seep in after hearing the statement Mark told Jackson whenever “before” was. “Oh no, now that Jackson hyung mentioned using you as a model, the more I’m thinking you would be good. You have great proportions and symmetry. I’d only do it if you wanted to, of course.” Jinyoung grew warm as he realized that his statement had a little _too_ much admiration in it.

 

Mark felt a smile tug on his lips as he looked at Jinyoung. “Really? When?”

 

“Uh... I’m free Thursday afternoon.”

 

“Really? I am too!”

 

The two boys exchanged numbers immediately, ignoring the envy on the others’ faces.

 

Jinyoung figured he could have Mark meet him somewhere near his garden, and that he could bring different clothes with him. There was a small cottage near the garden that Mark could use to change and they could also take a lunch break in it. Jinyoung smiled; he was proud of his plan.

 

As their pizzas and cokes arrived, the boys quieted down and began devouring into their slices of heaven. Yugyeom let out a sigh, “It’s been too long since I’ve last had this.”

 

“Ugh it’s so good...” Bambam had already eaten his third slice, his coke halfway gone. Everyone else had pretty much the same routine, after each pizza slice they ate, they downed it with coke.

 

After they finished, Jinyoung and Yugyeom decided they would pay for it all. Jackson gave them a slight frown. “Let us pay as a welcome gift for coming into the group.”

 

“No, we should to show our thankfulness,” Jinyoung stated before signing his name on the bottom. Yugyeom stole the pen and did so as well.

 

The boys finally made it to the car and Jinyoung found himself dozing off a little. Maybe it was starting to get too late. As he battled between closing and opening his eyes, he felt something weigh against his side. He turned to see Mark had leaned against him slightly, his head tilted back, obviously asleep. Jinyoung could see Yugyeom leaning against the window, drool threatening to spill from his mouth.

 

Jinyoung could hear Bambam and Jackson whispering, but he managed to only pick up certain parts of their conversation.

 

“ _You_... _him_?”

 

“ _I_ _don’t_ _know_... _need_ _someone_...”

 

“ _Maybe_... _friends_ _only_...”

 

“ _Yeah_... _I’m_ _worried_ _that_...”

 

“ _It’ll_ _be_ _okay_.”

 

“ _Will_ _it_?”

 

That was when silence rested amongst the two and Jinyoung decided to follow his urges and sleep. He definitely had a difficult time trying to sleep that night in his own bed due to the questions invading his mind.

 

What were they talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I try to avoid romance because... I suck at it? I personally think I speed things up and things escalate far too quickly. Leave some of your thoughts in the comments, please.
> 
> I know so many of you are sighing in relief. YES. It FINALLY happened. Thank you for hanging on. It’s been crazy, haha. ♥️
> 
> I’m seriously thankful that you guys are liking this. It means so much to me. 🥰


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are interesting, for some are blatantly there while others are distant.  
> But everyone has them.

Time was winding down, and Jinyoung felt his stomach turn into bubbly soda as he stared at the clock. It was Wednesday, and Jaebeom promised to allow Jinyoung to finally meet Youngjae. Of course it would be through a screen, but Jinyoung’s veins coursed with immense excitement nonetheless.

 

The walk to Jaebeom’s home didn’t take nearly as long as usual. Perhaps Jinyoung had a skip in his step.

 

A fist knocked against the thick wood of the front door, creating a loud noise throughout the quiet atmosphere. Jinyoung picked at the skin around his nails as he rocked on the balls of his feet. His attention snapped to the door once it opened, revealing a thin boy. Jinyoung knew him as Kintae, one of the two house keepers for the Im family. They didn’t have nearly as many workers and servicemen as the Park family, but no one cared enough to simply ask why. Kintae allowed Jinyoung inside, and he bowed his head politely. Jinyoung bowed back before stalking to Jaebeom’s room.

 

He didn’t knock before walking in because that was just something he and Jaebeom never did between each other.

 

Jinyoung couldn’t stop the loud cackle of a laugh as he saw Jaebeom angrily adjusting his laptop. His hair was a fluffy mess on his head and he wore the same clothes as he did to bed. “God dammit!” Jaebeom cursed, which was something that only fueled Jinyoung’s laughter.

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung felt his eyes crinkle because that wasn’t Jaebeom. At all. Jaebeom was known for being organized and perfect. And seeing him so pressed over an internet connection made Jinyoung laugh his ass off. “I cannot believe you’re getting so angry at something so little.”

 

“What do you mean little? This is important, mind you!” Jaebeom grumbled, going under his desk with a huff, and he played with cords and wires.

 

“Why don’t you change and get ready and I’ll work on cleaning and fixing the laptop,” Jinyoung suggested nicely. Jaebeom jumped up; he groaned as his head knocked into the desk; and he scrambled to get clothes. Jinyoung swore he hadn’t seen Jaebeom so worked up since that time he lost his final assessment in high school.

 

Jinyoung picked up dirty clothes and books, and he made sure everything was just how Jaebeom liked it. When the other was finished with a shower, Jinyoung began tending to the laptop. He messed with a few cords and readjusted the location of the laptop. Finally, the connection flickered to life when Jinyoung placed the laptop on the bed. Perfect.

 

Jaebeom’s hair was black and sleek, proving to have been cleaned thoroughly. He was dressed in a pale hoodie and skinny jeans, something he only wore at home.

 

“Ready?” Jinyoung asked, mouse hovering over the video chat app. Jaebeom nodded his head and Jinyoung selected the app.

 

Jaebeom found Youngjae’s name and after some time waiting, the screen shifted to show a boy in the kitchen. He was grabbing what looked like a box of rainbow cereal. “Hey hyung!” He called out happily before turning to face the camera.

 

His face was glowing and his smile was so bright. His hair was tucked under a beanie, only adding to the adorable appearance.

 

“Hi, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebeom smiled genuinely. “I brought Jinyoungie with me.”

 

Youngjae sat the box down on the counter before looking closer at the screen. “Oh, wow! You both look so similar.”

 

“Not really,” Jinyoung chuckled, itching at his neck.

 

“To me you do,” Youngjae laughed, loudly, and he resumed making his food.

 

The whole video chat consisted of Jaebeom and Youngjae flirting and Jinyoung hiding away in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae suddenly started, gaining Jinyoung’s attention. “Do you happen to know what hyung likes in terms of clothes on his boyfriend?”

 

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung with threatening eyes. “Don’t say it, Jinyoung, or I swear I’ll gouge your eyeballs out.”

 

“It’s not even that bad!” Jinyoung laughed before he got closer to the screen. “He likes guys that wear his hoodies and skinny jeans that show off their ass.”

 

“Jinyoung!” Jaebeom started pushing the other as his face burned pink.

 

Youngjae’s face grew warm as he looked towards something to his left.

 

“It’s not that bad. I’ve heard worse from Yugyeom.”

 

Jaebeom’s eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. “Wait like what?”

 

“Crop tops.”

 

“Oh I love crop tops!” Youngjae bursted out suddenly, and that caused Jaebeom to choke on his saliva. “I haven’t worn one in a long time though.”

 

“Oh really?” Jinyoung leaned closer, “What kind do you like?”

 

“I like hoodie crop tops and mesh.”

 

Jaebeom’s eyes widened and he choked once again, his face growing red. _Just_ _like_ _Mark’s_ _hair_ , Jinyoung found himself thinking. “Let’s change subjects!” Jaebeom exclaimed, taking Jinyoung away from his thoughts. “How’s Coco?”

 

Youngjae laughed as he washed out his bowl and spoon. “Spoiled as always. I’ll go get her right now.”

 

Youngjae returned with a wiggling white puppy in his hands. Her fur was thin and it clung against her tiny frame. She was truly thin and cute.

 

The video chat went on until Jinyoung received a text from Yugyeom. He bid Jaebeom and his crush farewell before making his way back home. He felt good, like nothing wrong could happen.

 

His home seemed nice enough, no one went insane while he was gone. His mom and father were home from their trip, and all they really cared about was sleep. And of course, the notorious question of if Jaebeom grew a pair and asked Jinyoung out. To which their eldest son scowled and declined their hopes.

 

How long would it take for them to drop their wishes?

 

—

 

Thursday came in like a bull pushing through glass windows. Jinyoung thought he would be ready and calm, but his heart was threatening to crack his ribs in half.

 

After a quick shower, he dressed himself in “casual” clothes — a silk long-sleeved shirt with fancy monotonous colored designs on it, and a pair of black slacks that felt right around his long legs — and he brushed his hair back neatly. The clothes he picked out for Mark were various in styles. Most of them were silky and expensive, but some were just casual sweaters and skinny jeans. Jinyoung didn’t really look at Mark’s legs, but he had a hunch they wouldn’t be as slim on Mark as they were on himself.

 

He finished and tucked the clothes in a bag, stuffing some shoes in another bag as well. He took his phone out to already see a text from Mark.

 

 **[** **_3 :_** **_34_** **_PM_ ]** **_Enchanting_** **_Boy:_** **_Where_** _**do**_ _**you**_ _**want**_ _**to**_ _**meet**_ _**up?**_

 

Jinyoung texted back stating the location, which was a small shopping center right next to the garden. He checked the time and noticed he only had a few minutes until he had to go.

 

The male rushed to fetch his camera, tucking it in the bag with clothes, that way it wouldn’t get hurt or anything.

 

Yugyeom checked on Jinyoung a few minutes later, a small smile on his face. “I want to see the pictures you take, hyung.”

 

“You’ll see them,” Jinyoung slung one bag over his shoulder and held the other in his hand. He checked himself out one more time before spraying cologne on himself. “I promise.”

 

He prayed nothing bad would happen as he walked down to the shopping center. He kept his hands in his pockets, his frame straight as he stalked down to his destination. Once he arrived, he couldn’t fight the smile when he saw Mark sprinting towards him. He looked good with a vanilla colored tank-top and skinny jeans on his body. His red hair was on display, the locks brushed back in a gentle wave.

 

“Ready?” Mark asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jinyoung nodded and he led Mark over to the garden. Mark followed with a puzzled face. “Where are we going?”

 

“To hyung’s and my garden.” Jinyoung replied in the most calm voice he could muster. It was shaky at the ends, but not to the point where it was noticeable.

 

“You have a garden?” Mark chuckled, looking around the big oak trees and their dark leaves. He felt a sense of tranquility pass through his body as he continued walking. It was all so peaceful.

 

“Mhm. We’re almost there.” Jinyoung brushed through the familiar dirt path, the inner child in him becoming satisfied.

 

“Here.”

 

Mark was amazed as they stopped in front of two metal gates. Through the black bars he could see large trees, moss, flowers, ivy, and even a small stream of water. Jinyoung entered the code on a lock against the gate, which made the doors swing open. Mark stepped inside and he gasped aloud. “This is beautiful...” He whispered in amazement.

 

“Thanks... We’ve been growing it since we were fourteen.”

 

Jinyoung closed the gate once he walked in, and he led Mark over to a stone pathway. There was a bench and a large cobblestone circle, which was where he sat the bags down. “I brought plenty of clothes. The shirts might be loose on you, but some can be readjusted. The pants however cannot, so they will be loose on you since your legs are smaller than mine.”

 

Mark stole a glance at Jinyoung’s legs and he couldn’t bite back the smirk on his face. Jinyoung was right; Mark’s legs were like chopsticks compared to his. Not like Mark was complaining. They were a pretty sight. His thighs were thick and the way the fabric of Jinyoung’s slacks wrapped around the flesh made Mark’s mouth water. “Yeah, you’re right. Nothing wrong with that though.” He looked back up at Jinyoung, mentally noting that the blush on his face was from the staring.

 

“ _Anyways_...” Jinyoung trailed off nervously, handing Mark some clothes. “Take a look at these and match them up however you want. I’ll get the camera ready.”

 

“Where am I changing?”

 

“In there,” Jinyoung pointed at the small wooden cottage. Mark followed his finger and walked over to the cottage, disappearing inside of it.

 

Jinyoung slapped his own face a little, muttering under his breath about keeping his cool. He felt so stupid for getting so flustered from Mark’s stare. In his defense, the elder’s eyes were burrowing holes into his thighs. Anyone would grow shy from that.

 

Jinyoung worked on his camera diligently and he took a few test pictures. Mark was standing by the bench when Jinyoung had everything ideal. “So now what?”

 

Jinyoung motioned for Mark to follow him to a flower bush. “Sit down and maybe play with a flower. Try to have a curious yet lost look on your face.”

 

Mark did as told, his fingers pricking with the petals on a pink flower. He rubbed against it, fascinated in the translucent ends of each petal. Jinyoung snapped away, occasionally telling Mark to switch it up and go to different locations.

 

Mark wanted to be another tease, so when he had to go over to where the roses and trees were, he formulated a plan. He leaned against the back of the tree and took the rose gingerly in his hand. He pushed the blood red petal between his plump lips, his teeth nipping at it gently. With hooded eyes, he stared straight at the camera.

 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, but he felt his body flush at the image of Mark. He continued to get pictures as Mark slowly loosened up. He became natural and began posing however and wherever he wanted to.

 

“Great.” Jinyoung handed the camera to Mark, allowing him to look through. Mark kept scrolling with a satisfied look on his face, and he stopped at a picture of a boy leaning against a white piano. His black hair was pushed backwards as he smiled charmingly. He made a small heart with his fingers and he was the jaw-dropping kind of beautiful.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

Jinyoung looked at the camera and he chuckled, reminiscing in when he took that picture. “It’s Jaebeom, the one I made this garden with.”

 

Mark hummed and he felt a little sickness in his stomach, but he didn’t say anything. “He’s cute.”

 

“He is, but not my type.” Jinyoung gently took his camera back.

 

“What is your type?” Mark asked and it caught Jinyoung off guard. The boy had to think hard on that.

 

“I like a guy who isn’t boring, and who understands me well.”

 

“That sounds like a good guy.”

 

“It does.”

 

Silence rested between them and Mark cleared his throat. “There’s this festival happening this weekend. If you want, you can take Jackson’s ticket since he can’t go. It was supposed to be all three of us and Yugyeom but,” Mark scratched at his head slightly, “If Jackson can’t go then I would like for you to.”

 

“Where’s the festival at?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

 

Mark gave the location and Jinyoung agreed to go before he went back to snapping pictures of Mark.

 

Perhaps he did find new friends.

 

—

 

The weekend came by sooner than Jinyoung had noticed, which was somewhat shocking. He grumbled in front of his closet, trying to find clothes he could wear. He decided to just give up and call out for his younger brother. He was better at picking clothes out than Jinyoung was.

 

Yugyeom came into Jinyoung’s room dressed in a striped shirt tucked into black skinny jeans. “Oh hyung, all these clothes yet you don’t even wear half of them.”

 

“Shut up. I haven’t seen you in that shirt since your freshman year. And that’s when we bought it.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Yugyeom picked up a pair of black jeans and he analyzed them. His face brightened all of a sudden, and a smile tugged on the corners of his lips. He looked through his closet and he grabbed a white tee. On the tee was a simple, black one-line drawing, and Yugyeom handed it to Jinyoung along with the jeans. “Try these on.”

 

Jinyoung went back over to his bed and began stripping, and he slipped the shirt over his head first. He forgot how luxurious the cotton material felt against his skin. He let out a small chuckle; that thought was ridiculous. Jinyoung slid in his jeans and he even tucked the shirt into it a little. He walked back over to Yugyeom, who gave him black high tops.

 

Jinyoung tied each shoe over his socked feet, and he hummed to a simple tune while doing so. Yugyeom stood and observed Jinyoung’s outfit, turning him in various directions. “Hyung looks fantastic, thanks to my brilliant style.” Yugyeom winked slyly, and Jinyoung shook his head.

 

“It’s almost time. Let’s start leaving.”

 

The walk to the festival was full of Yugyeom blabbering on and on about how he couldn’t wait. Jinyoung hummed from time to time to show he was listening.

 

The sky was a navy blue canvas, and the street lights caused honey globs to sparkle on the pavement of streets. Music was blasting from the end of the festival, and several people were making their way to food courts.

 

“How are we going to find Mark hyung and Bam?” Jinyoung asked as he looked through the sea of people. The conversations and occasional screams from people made everything seem more crowded. Yugyeom stood on his tip-toes, looking everywhere for dark red and black styled hair. But to no avail, Yugyeom couldn’t find either one, and he let out a disappointed sigh.

 

“I don’t know. Should I just call Bammie hyung?” Yugyeom glanced at Jinyoung, his eyebrow arched up.

 

“Yeah, let’s step over to the side,” Jinyoung gently pulled Yugyeom away from the loud noise of people. Yugyeom dialed Bambam’s number and turned his phone on speaker mode.

 

“ _Yo!_  Where are you guys?” Bambam’s somewhat high-pitched voice echoed through the phone.

 

“By the entrance. We can’t see you guys.”

 

As Yugyeom tried guiding Bambam and Mark towards them, Jinyoung continued his search. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. He was beginning to grow impatient, and he kept looking through the crowds of faces. None of them matched the two he was looking for.

 

Jinyoung nearly jumped out of his jeans when he felt a hand caress his back. “Found you guys!” Bambam hollered loudly, his laugh evident as he hugged Yugyeom tightly. “ _You_ _look_ _good_ ,” he complimented the youngest flirtatiously. Jinyoung stole a glance to his side and found a smiling Mark.

 

If Mark was going to continue catching Jinyoung off guard, then Jinyoung needed to practice better reactions to it.

 

“We were off by the corner shop that sells all types of piercings and jewelry.” Mark explained, his eyes locked on Bambam and Yugyeom.

 

“You guys do have a thing for piercings, huh?” Yugyeom laughed and he quickly showed off his ears. “I have one on each ear, but that’s about it.”

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung and he reached out for his ear, and he playfully pinched it between his fingers. “And you have absolutely none.“

 

Jinyoung shrugged and he looked at Yugyeom, “Yugy and Jaebeom hyung have both told me to get some, but I just think I look better without.”

 

“Mm, yeah. You look more mature.” Bambam agreed and he chuckled. “Hyung and I have piercings and tattoos. We also dye our hair a lot.” He chuckled softly and he gave a smug wink. “We’re bad influences.”

 

“Bam, I dye my hair once every few months. You actually have a ‘color of the month’.” Mark retorted, marching over to Bambam. “I’m surprised you even still have hair.”

 

“Shut up,” Bambam pushed Mark and Yugyeom giggled.

 

Jinyoung was amused as he watched Yugyeom gently slide his fingers into Bambam’s hair. “It’s still soft though, so I like it.”

 

Mark had noticed the moment too and something in his chest hurt. It was like a distant pain, one that wasn’t against his ribs. Rather it was tucked beside his lung.

 

 _It_ _was_ _Jackson._

 

Mark didn’t comment on the affection nor did he try to show any puzzlement on his face. Instead, he just led the three boys farther into the pit of people. A group of girls were playing carnival games, occasionally bumping into each other in drunken ways. It made Jinyoung shuffle closer to the boys.

 

“Can we actually go to that piercing thing? I want to get some new earrings.”

 

“Sure, I’ll go with you,” Bambam grinned from ear to ear. He looked at the other two, “You guys wanna come?”

 

“I’m good.” Jinyoung denied and Mark refused the offer as well. They watched as the younger two ran over to the small shop.

 

“I’m getting hungry,” Mark mumbled and he looked around for a good food truck or stand. Jinyoung tugged on Mark’s jacket sleeve.

 

“There’s a carnival food stand over there. Wanna get some hot pretzels or something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They walked to the stand and ordered their food - two hot pretzels that were freshly made - and Mark insisted on paying for it. Jinyoung didn’t even try to argue.

 

The saltiness and softness of the hot treat made Jinyoung’s mouth water as he ate it bit by bit. Mark chuckled at him, stuffing his own mouth with the pretzel.

 

The music served as a wonderful touch to the atmosphere. Mark could feel his body loosening up as he walked alongside Jinyoung. They ventured over to the sidewalk and sat down, shoulders and legs touching as they indulged in their food. Jinyoung pulled his legs closer to his chest as he glanced around. Gooseflesh was marching up his skin, revealing how cold he was.

 

Mark saw this and he stuck his pretzel inside his mouth, holding it there as he shrugged his jacket off. Jinyoung watched him in confusion, and he began to flush red as Mark draped the warm jacket over his back. Mark took the pretzel back in his hand, “You can wear it,” The elder could sense Jinyoung’s hesitance. “I don’t mind. It is cold, after all.”

 

Jinyoung placed his snack on his lap as he pushed his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. Warmth hugged his body and he sighed quietly in comfort. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

“ _Mhm._ ”

 

Yugyeom and Bambam found the two on the sidewalk, and Yugyeom plopped down in front of Jinyoung on the street. He pushed his hair to the side and pinched his ear, showing Jinyoung a new set of earrings. “Aren’t they pretty, hyung?”

 

“They are,” Jinyoung agreed before looking hesitantly at Bambam, “Did you pay for them?”

 

“I did. I don’t mind though; Gyeomie looks so happy.”

 

“I am!” Yugyeom cheered with glee, and he jumped up to his feet. “Very happy.”

 

“We were just going to play a few games. Wanna join?” Bambam asked the other two sweetly, his plump lips pulling up into a cordial grin.

 

“Oh hell yeah! I love games.” Mark stood up and he helped Jinyoung up. “What kind are we playing?”

 

“Whichever ones have prizes.”

 

“Nice.”

 

—

 

Jinyoung watched Mark carefully hold a ring in his hand. One more perfect throw and he would be able to win whatever prize he wanted. Yugyeom and Bambam stayed silent as Mark flicked his wrist.

 

And the ring landed on the bottle’s tip before joining the other rings at the bottom. He really fucking won.

 

“Yes! Great job, hyung!” Bambam shouted and he ran to Mark, throwing himself over the eldest. Mark laughed and gently patted Bambam’s arm as he pointed to his prize. The lady behind the counter grabbed the prize and gave it to Mark. It was a giant panda with vibrant red and soft white fur.

 

Mark walked over to Jinyoung and he handed the panda to him. “Here ya go.”

 

“I can keep this?” Jinyoung asked, unsure, as he gingerly took the panda in his hands. At Mark’s firm nod, the other started to smile a little.

 

The rest of the night consisted of games and laughter, as well as the occasional flirty lines between the two younger ones.

 

Everything was just perfect.

 

As Mark and Bambam bid the two goodnight, Jinyoung had a few questions to ask Yugyeom. He decided to propose his questions while walking home with his younger brother.

 

“What do you think of them?”

 

“Like all three of them?”

 

“Yeah.” Jinyoung confirmed.

 

“Hmm,” Yugyeom stuffed his hands into his pockets. His strides slowed down, and he pondered on the question. “Well, Bambam hyung I obviously like. He’s so funny and cheeky, and he’s so handsome, too. I think he and I could really be close in the future.”

 

Sweat ran down Jinyoung’s face at the thought. Their parents would kill Jinyoung if he allowed Yugyeom to date someone like Bambam.

 

Or maybe they would shrug it off and bombard Jinyoung with questions about Jaebeom.

 

“I figured,” Jinyoung shook his head, chuckling a little. “You seem to have liked him since the party.”

 

“What? He’s a cute guy!”

 

“He is.” Jinyoung had to agree; Bambam was a charm. “Jackson hyung?”

 

“Oh he’s funny! I’ve only met him once, but he was so sweet. He even held the door open for us at the café. I hope that he and I become good friends.”

 

“Mm, yeah that’s true.” Jackson caught Jinyoung’s attention due to the fact that he was obviously foreign. Not because of his looks, but he was loud. Very loud. And he was extremely caring and blunt about his emotions. Jinyoung liked Jackson a lot.

 

“Mark hyung is...” Yugyeom stopped walking and he nibbled on his lip, “Strange.”

 

Jinyoung stopped and he turned to Yugyeom, his face painted in confusion. “ _Strange?_ ”

 

“He’s a street fighter, hyung. You saw the video! But he’s still so nice. I mean, it’s like him on the streets versus him around us is different. Like they’re two different people. Isn’t that strange to you?”

 

Jinyoung had to admit that he thought the same thing. It was like Mark had two faces: a tough bad boy with flirtatious comments and acts, and a quiet guy who just wanted to treat people with care. It wasn’t strange, it just meant he had to wear a mask.

 

How many was he wearing though? Was there only two sides to Mark, or were there three? Four?

 

Jinyoung shook his head, and he grumbled at how irrational he was being. “Yeah, I guess he’s just selective on who sees his true self.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

Silence hugged their bodies awkwardly as they walked home. They had a bunch of comments they wanted to spill, but they never cracked the shell around them enough to ask. They just continued home. Jinyoung also noticed he still had Mark’s jacket on, and he blushed a soft pink at the realization. He decided he would keep it until the elder asked for it back.

 

That wasn’t what had Jinyoung unfocused though. Instead it was a question Jinyoung had about if whether or not Bambam and Yugyeom would start dating. And if they did, would that hurt anyone? Or would it be easily accepted?

 

Jinyoung couldn’t decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hesitated when it came to posting this. I hope none of you are disappointed in any way, shape, or form with this chapter.
> 
> I’m so nervous for Wednesday though! I get my results of whether or not I made it into my dream arts academy. Fingers crossed I get in!
> 
> Also thank you all so much for showing so much love and appreciation for this story. I seriously cannot show you the copious amount of thankfulness I have for you guys. So once again, bless you. ♥️


	7. Waves Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark knew it would happen, but the reaction still tore his heart into shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you guys are going to kill me.

Mark had finally finished his mural for the café and was elated to receive the rest of the money he deserved. That meant he needed to look for more jobs, but the manger of the café had kindly told him it wouldn’t be much trouble.

 

“ _Anyone_ _who’s_ _dumb_ _enough_ _to_ _not_ _reach_ _out_ _for_ _your_ _skillful_ _hand_ _shouldn’t_ _even_ _be_ _running_ _a_ _business_.” She had told him with a delicate smile. Perhaps she was right because several people had admired the work that Mark created. They adored the simple details.

 

A few days after he finished, he got a call.

 

“Hello?” Mark asked while taking long strides to his bedroom. He opened the door and closed it immediately, and he sat in the chair by the window. The familiar scent of cotton, faint gummy snacks, and the spice of his cologne engulfed him. It was the same scent that clung onto his fragile frame and made him Mark.

 

“Hello, is this Mark Tuan?”

 

“Yes sir,” Mark felt a grin tug on his lips. Was this a new opportunity to go out and paint for the world to see?

 

“We have some news for you.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, we have a job for your painting skills. We’re offering a lot of money for this because it’s for our new furniture store. We’ve seen your paintings in restaurants and down the streets, but do you think you could paint for us on a few canvases and frame them? We would love to sell them. You will get some of the money, just so you know.”

 

Mark’s jaw dropped in surprise, “Whoa, wait, seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously. The paintings can be anything you want them to be, no matter how big and small. But we really want to sell them in frames and all. People love your work and we believe we could make an insane profit from this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I would love that! Thank you so much.”

 

“You’re so welcome,” The guy on the other end of the line chuckled. “Our shop is called Hyunwoo’s Home. Make us as many paintings as you want and send them by the end of April. If they end up selling well, we will contact you for more.”

 

“All right. Thank you!”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

That was how Mark found himself sitting on a paint-stained towel on the floor a few days later. Mason jars full of water and brushes were surrounding him. Big and small canvases accompanied them.

 

Working on his third piece, Mark decided he could seriously make a living off of his passion. Jackson had his modeling and producing, and Bambam had his hands in several projects ranging from design works to being an actor in ads. Art could be Mark’s way of living and making money.

 

Mark swept his small brush against the canvas gently, creating the subtle curve of a girl’s waist. He noticed many people were into sensual art that still spoke a million words. He took the sensual side of love and pair it with still being dependent. Love shouldn’t tie you down to one person — it should keep you grounded with them but tied to them? Were they just a stump, and did that make you a balloon? Of course not.

 

The girl was sitting on the floor, working on mini projects. That showed the dependent side. The love side of it was a little less obvious, and it was written in the tender ring on her finger and the photographs in the background. Real art didn’t have to be loud with its meaning. It didn’t have to shout out the words on the top of its lungs.

 

Sometimes it was just a mere whisper in a room full of ruckus. That’s what made it special though.

 

As Mark wrapped up his third painting, he noticed time had flew by drastically. He checked his phone to see it was no later than six at night.

 

Mark quickly stood up and threw on some decent clothes. He hurried out of his room and glanced at his two best friends on the couch. “I’m heading out to go get some food. Either of you want to join?”

 

“Nah, I have a headache.” Jackson rubbed at his temple, and he gave Mark a sad look. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I can’t, I have to go meet Yugyeom at a buffet, actually.” Bambam stood up and he smiled. “I’ll head out now, though.”

 

“Oh, okay. Jackson, I’ll get you some of your favorite tea. Bambam have fun.”

 

Mark left the apartment, the sound of the door closing echoed behind him once Bambam left. He kept his head low as he ran down the stairs.

 

Near the apartment complex was a simple coffee shop. He came up with the idea of getting Jackson some warm tea and a small wrap of some sort. As for himself, he wanted nothing more than hot chocolate.

 

The coffee shop had walls the color of caramel, and several succulent plants decorated the windows and tables. It was all very calming and served a beautiful appearance.

 

Mark marched up to the shop, and he quietly walked in. The sound of the mini bell on the door giggled at Mark’s arrival. The boy went over to the counter, and he smiled at the girl in front of him.

 

“What can I get you, cutie?” She asked sweetly, and Mark felt his face heat up.

 

“Uh... Can I get a number five with a medium chai tea and medium hot chocolate?”

 

“Yes, you can,” She punched in the order and grinned at him. Slim fingers with manicured nails played with her hair. “Anything else?”

 

“No thanks,” Mark declined instantly, and he nipped at his lip in a flustered manner.

 

“May I have a name?”

 

“Mark.”

 

“What a cute name for a cute face.”

 

Mark sighed, and he silently nodded a thanks. He quickly traversed back to the other side of the shop. All he had to do was wait.

 

As he waited, he found his mind wandering to Jinyoung. It had been a lonesome two weeks since the festival, and Mark couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He remembered how Jinyoung kept flushing red, and how his eyes glistened like a puppy’s. Something tempted Mark to want to hold him several times that night. Yet the only bold move he really did was give Jinyoung a panda and his jacket. _Pathetic_.

 

Mark had an itch in his system that Yugyeom and Bambam would date. While he was happy for the two, his heart melted at the thought of Jackson. What would his response be?

 

Mark didn’t have time to respond since his name was being called. He rushed back to the counter and picked up his stuff.

 

The walk back home didn’t feel as exciting as Mark had hoped, but he managed. He held the bag tightly in his hand as his sneakers hit the concrete.

 

The male took the stairs two at a time. He wanted to be home before the drinks had cooled down. Jackson was feeling ill, and the last thing he needed was some cold tea.

 

Mark made it to his door without any smudges or injuries from his running up the stairs. He opened the door, carefully balancing the bag against his leg. It scared him that he would tip the cups over. They didn’t deserve such a cruel treatment after all.

 

The door opened successfully, and Mark stalked in with a small smile. “I’m back, Jacks.”

 

“You missed it,” Jackson walked to Mark, and he politely closed the door for him. “Jinyoungie came by and dropped your jacket off. I asked for him to stay but he denied.”

 

“Awe damn,” Mark’s brow furrowed at the information. “Well, I got you chai tea and a wrap.”

 

Jackson’s smile made Mark beam. “Thank you, hyung. That means a lot.”

 

“Of course!” Mark handed the bag to Jackson before he walked over to the coffee table. Laying in a perfectly folded, dark green and black square was his jacket. When Jackson seemed to have left the living room, Mark quickly picked the jacket up. He held it close to his face, and he took a small sniff of it.

 

Embedded in the cotton strands of his jacket was an _intoxicating_ scent. It smelled like vanilla and nutmeg with a subtle hint of mint. Mark’s mouth watered at the scent and a smile graced his features. It was Jinyoung’s addictive scent; Mark decided he liked it a lot.

 

Jackson walked in to see Mark staring at the jacket with a cute grin. “ _Uh_... hyung? You good?”

 

Mark squeaked in surprise before blushing a little. “I’m fine!”

 

“Really?” Jackson smirked knowingly. “‘Cause it seems like you’re fawning over the jacket. Does it have Jinyoung’s scent or something?”

 

“Shut up,” Mark scowled and Jackson let out a loud cackle. Teasing Mark was so easy.

 

Mark made his way to the couch, and he sat down comfortably. “When is Bambam coming home?”

 

Jackson picked at his nails as he hummed quietly. “Not sure. I hope it’s soon though.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Mark had a bad feeling in his gut at the thoughts in his head.

 

—

 

A month had passed since the return of Mark’s Jinyoung-smelling-jacket. Mark woke up to laughter in the living room. He rubbed his eyes groggily before stumbling out of bed. The air was cold around him, causing an army of goosebumps to cover his pale skin. They felt like hills under his fingertips, and he whined at the need of warmth.

 

The male reached out for some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. He laid his clothes out on the counter, right next to a towel. He started the water and didn’t hesitate to step behind the shower curtain.

 

Beads of hot water cascaded down his skin in paths of heat. He could feel the tension in his muscles melt along with his previous state of sleepiness. Hands worked their way to his hair, and he massaged his scalp with shampoo and conditioner.

 

When he was positive he was all clean and ready to go, he turned the water off. He walked out of the tub and quickly dried himself off. He threw his clothes over himself, and he quickly did his facial routine.

 

Once that was all done, he stalked out of the bathroom to hear his phone ding. A text showed up on his lock screen.

 

 **[** **9 :** **56** **AM ]** **Jinyoungie :** **_I_** **_had_** **_fun_** **_the_** **_other_** **_night_** **_with_** **_all_** **_of_** **_you_** **_guys_.** **_Thank_** **_you_** **_for_** **_inviting_** **_me_** **_and_** **_Yugy_.** **_Means_** **_a_** **_lot._**  

 

Mark sent a quick text back stating how he was honored to have Jinyoung join. They had gone to see another movie before going to the park. Jinyoung hadn’t said a lot of words, but he was smiling the whole time. Even if the event happened a day or two ago, Mark still remembered how adorable Jinyoung was the whole time.

 

Mark just couldn’t get him off his mind. However, he still tried shifting to something else.

 

His whole new paint job had worked perfectly. He now had to make as many paintings as he could, and he received a ridiculous amount of money for them. Not like he was complaining though.

 

Mark shoved his phone into his pocket before he made his way to the living room. The room was full of laughter from Jackson and Bambam, which made Mark smile.

 

“Hyung is awake!” Bambam called out, a broad smile on his face as Mark approached them. Jackson looked up, and he reached out to touch Mark’s hand. 

 

“How’d hyung sleep?”

 

“Pretty good. What are you two laughing about?”

 

“We found our dumb yearbooks.” Bambam snickered, holding said book in his hands. “This thing has so many memories and embarrassing moments.”

 

Jackson laughed, and he released Mark’s hand just to poke at his stomach. “I’m so lucky you didn’t go to high or middle school with us. We were complete idiots!”

 

Mark chuckled, and he shook his head, “All high and middle schoolers were idiots, Jackson-ah. Let’s be realistic here.”

 

Jackson frowned, “We were dumbasses though. Trust me.”

 

“Oh Jacks, remember her?” Bambam’s finger pointed at a picture of a brown-haired girl wearing a bright smile. “She was _crazy_!”

 

“Oh God, she seriously was!” Jackson shivered, and he shook his head in disapproval. “I’m so glad I said no to her on Valentines Day.”

 

“Me too. Could you imagine if you guys actually dated?”

 

“I would rather have my favorite pair of shoes destroyed by toddlers.”

 

Mark laughed at that, and he ruffled Jackson’s hair. “Oh, you’re funny. We both know you wouldn’t want that.”

 

“ _True_ ,” Jackson sighed dramatically.

 

“Oh hyungs! I was wondering if I could invite Gyeomie with us to our hang out at the restaurant tonight.”

 

“Sure!” Mark smiled softly and Jackson gave a small hum in approval.

 

“Is Jinyoung coming too?”

 

“Uh, I don’t think so. Yugy said something about him helping out a friend with something. They’re making a plan to do some shit.”

 

Mark frowned, and he looked to see Jackson’s alarming gaze. “Oh dear. Okay. Well, I guess it’ll be just us then, huh?”

 

“Yep!”

 

—

 

Nighttime rolled in peacefully, and everyone seemed to enjoy their time together. They went to eat at a seafood restaurant that had fish tanks in every corner of the building. It took almost five minutes just for Bambam and Yugyeom to pull Jackson away from one.

 

Mark had paid for it all, and he pretended his heart didn’t sink at the bill. He refused to let any of the others see the amount of money everything was.

 

The whole night it seemed like Bambam and Yugyeom wouldn’t stop sharing knowing looks from each other. They kept fumbling when Mark and Jackson didn’t pay attention. Discussing about an announcement was more nerve-wracking than the two younger males cared to admit.

 

When the four of them returned home, Yugyeom exchanged another look with Bambam. The elder nodded his head before turning to look at Mark and Jackson.

 

“We have something important to tell you guys.”

 

Jackson stopped his rambling about how the fishes at the restaurant deserved more food. Mark turned to the two, and he could feel his body tense up. Yugyeom and Bambam sat on the couch in front of the other two. 

 

Bambam kept his gaze on the floor for what seemed like hours. He kept opening then closing his mouth, his words struggling to come out. Yugyeom gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

 

“Hyungs, I want you to know that,” He finally met the elder two’s concerned stares, “Yugyeom and I are dating, and we have been for about two weeks now.” He announced slowly, hesitatingly.

 

Mark gave them a small nod of acknowledgment. He knew that they would start dating. He just knew it. “Thank you so much for telling us. I wish you both luck.”

 

Bambam smiled with Yugyeom before he started to giggle. “Ah, thank you, hyung! That means so much.”

 

Yugyeom gave all of them a sweet smile, “Yeah, me too.”

 

Jackson nodded his head as he faked a smile. “Thanks for telling us.”

 

The surrounding air was tense for a good while. Bambam cleared his throat before he stood up, his hand extended for Yugyeom. Said male took the hand, and he held it as he stood up.

 

“I guess we should start heading home now,” Bambam looked at his phone. He tucked the device away into his back pocket. “I’ll talk to you guys later. Have a good night.”

 

Yugyeom walked with Bambam to the door, and he giggled out a goodbye before disappearing outside.

 

Mark rubbed his hands against his thighs, his eyes locked on the tips of his socked feet. Jackson heaved himself up, and he walked away to his room without saying anything.

 

Mark knew better than to leave him alone.

 

The elder stood up and he quietly crept to the closed door. He opened it cautiously, and he made his way inside, scared to see what laid inside the room.

 

Jackson was standing in the pitch blackness with his back facing the doorway. Like a pouting kid, he had his hands covering his face. Mark closed the door, and Jackson turned around to face Mark. The younger seemed composed before his eyes landed on Mark. Suddenly, his bottom lip jutted out and his eyes grew warm.

 

Mark could see the oceans inside Jackson’s eyes. Within their dark waters were waves full of sadness. Anxiety. Rejection. Anger. Confusion. _Pain_.

 

The waves crashed and tears spilled down Jackson’s smooth cheeks like waterfalls. Weak sobs left his mouth as he fell to the floor on his knees.

 

Mark was quick to go down to Jackson’s level, arms enveloping Jackson protectively. The other’s usually sculpted, confident frame seemed so tiny and dainty in Mark’s grasp.

 

In a feeble voice, Jackson whispered against Mark’s chest. “ _Why_ _not_ _me_?”

 

It then occurred to Mark that Jackson was holding all of these emotions for years. He knew Jackson had liked Bambam for a long time, but he never imagined that Jackson’s feelings could’ve developed into something stronger. Into love. Jackson _loved_ Bambam, and Bambam only saw Jackson as the closest friend he’d ever had. Nothing more.

 

“Oh, Jacks...” Mark carded his fingers through Jackson’s brown hair, and his own eyes teared up. Jackson kept shuddering in Mark’s hold, his breathing ragged.

 

Mark snuggled close into Jackson, who shifted in the elder’s hold. Jackson sat in Mark’s lap, arms and legs around him like a child. Mark had one of arms around Jackson’s waist, and his other holding his head. The younger male kept his face hidden beside Mark’s neck. They stayed like that until Jackson’s sobs calmed down to gentle crying and shaking. Mark had started humming softly to him, his lap now numb under Jackson’s weight.

 

Mark’s body cringed slightly at the feeling of Jackson’s breath hitting his neck. Jackson’s back was rubbed soothingly by Mark’s hand. “ _I’ve_ _got_ _you_.” Mark whispered quietly to the dejected boy in his arms.

 

Jackson calmed down at that, and minutes of silence passed them. Mark felt Jackson go slightly limp in his arms, and he carefully pulled Jackson’s head away. His eyes were closed shut, and his lips were unattractively chapped. He must have been so exhausted that he fell asleep.

 

Mark groaned as he stood up with Jackson in his arms. He stumbled to the other’s bed, and he tucked him under the grey and red covers. He stood watching Jackson before giving in to his urge.

 

Mark gently laid down on Jackson’s bed, and he grabbed an abandoned blanket. He covered himself with it and snuggled into Jackson, arm hanging across his broad chest. Mark let his eyes close slowly, and was finally tugged into a much-needed slumber.

 

Jackson _never_ swam in the shallow water that covered the shoreline. No, he _dived_ into the deep end, and he wouldn’t stop until his ears were ringing and his lungs ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... oops?
> 
> Thank you to all the people who wished me luck! I’ll have you know I did in fact get into the academy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this excruciatingly short chapter, and I hope you didn’t cry too much hehe.


	8. Mokpo and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung felt good knowing he had helped Jaebeom meet the boy who stole his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes. I haven’t proofread this in a little while, so I’ll check over it tomorrow and fix any mistakes. ♥️

“Hyung and I were wanting to go on a trip together.” Jinyoung announced to the four parents in front of him. Jaebeom stayed by his side, nodding his head firmly.  
  
“Where will you guys go?” Jaebeom’s mom asked, a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
“Mokpo.” Jaebeom answered.  
  
“Do you guys have train tickets to even go there?” Jinyoung’s father asked.  
  
Jinyoung fished two white tickets out from his pocket, showing them to the others. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Well... If you really want to go then...”  
  
“Be safe. Please.”  
  
“No funny business without any protection!”  
  
“Mom!”  
  
“Don’t do anything illegal!”  
  
“Father!”  
  
“We’re just teasing,” Jaebeom’s father chuckled.  
  
Jinyoung blushed a dark red, and Jaebeom awkwardly shifted in his seat. “Okay. Well... we’re leaving tomorrow morning.” Jaebeom scratched at his cheek.  
  
“When will you guys be back?” Jinyoung’s mom asked, her eyes wide.  
  
“Before the week ends, don’t worry.” Jinyoung reached out to touch his mom’s hands.  
  
“Our sons are going on a trip together! Is this to see how you will have to behave when you get married?” Jaebeom’s mom queried with her eyebrows raised.  
  
“Sure.” Jaebeom gave a small smile. “Let’s go with that.”  
  
—  
  
“Where should we sit, hyung?”  
  
“In the back. Come on.” Jaebeom carried his bags with him to the back of the trolley. He opened a door and sat down on the seat, and his bag sat between his feet. Jinyoung walked in and closed the door, sitting the same way as Jaebeom.  
  
“You nervous?” Jinyoung questioned, an innocuous smirk on his face.  
  
“Hell yeah.” Jaebeom leaned his head back as he exhaled quite loudly. “I just... well I’m not sure how to act. How do I act?”  
  
“Like yourself.”  
  
“Jinyoung-ah, now is not the time for your smartass comments.”  
  
“Am I wrong though?”  
  
Jaebeom turned to look at the window before mumbling a quiet “no”.  
  
“Didn’t think so. Now come on. What are we going to do?”  
  
“I’m not sure. He’s been dying to show me where he works though. So I’m imagining we’re going there. I’m going to take him out on a date though.”  
  
“Of course... I guess I’ll busy myself with something.” Jinyoung pondered on the things he could do. He could treat himself at a restaurant, or maybe he could even buy some new clothes.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me about these Bambam, Jackson, and Mark guys?”  
  
Jinyoung folded his hands over his lap as he heaved a large breath of air. “Ah, I’m assuming that brat of a younger brother told you about his new boyfriend, huh?”  
  
“Yes, and he mentioned how you and one of the other two have a thing.”  
  
“We don’t have a thing!”  
  
“Then it shouldn’t be so damn hard to tell me who they are.”  
  
Jinyoung groaned, and he pouted with his cheeks puffed up and his lips jutted out. He really looked like a silly five-year-old. Then again, he always did whenever he was forced to do something he wasn’t too keen on doing.  
  
“Fine. Fine I’ll tell you.”  
  
Jaebeom crossed his arms and he hummed, giving Jinyoung his full attention.  
  
“We’ll start with Bambam,” Jinyoung began, his legs crossing under the table, “he’s Yugyeom’s age, and when I tell you he radiates ‘bad bitch’ energy, I mean it.”  
  
“May I ask how?” Jaebeom’s eyebrow quirked slightly incredulously.  
  
“He paints his nails, for one, and supposedly has tattoos and ‘hair color of the month’. He wears really expensive clothes, and he just looks...well like a bad bitch. But he’s so nice! He’s such a nice and funny guy. It’s crazy!”  
  
“Wow, okay... How did he meet Yugyeom?”  
  
“At a party.”  
  
Jaebeom’s eyes widened, “Your parents let Yugyeom go to a party?”  
  
“They let him do whatever the hell he wants to as long as he doesn’t go around saying he’s a prince. Mom and father stress over my future, not his. I sometimes think they wouldn’t bat their eyes if Yugyeom became a stripper.”  
  
Jaebeom slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his snickering fest.  
  
“I’m being serious. Anyways... but yeah, so he’s dating a guy who’s super sweet and funny, but a bad bitch. Kinda crazy.”  
  
“Damn. Well I mean, go Yugy. Get yourself a bad bitch.”  
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, mentally scoffing at how easy-going Jaebeom was behaving.  
  
“Now what about this Jackson guy?”  
  
“I’m almost certain Jackson hyung is in love with Bambam.”  
  
Jaebeom’s jaw dropped at that piece of information. “Really?” He began chuckling, his head shaking slightly. “The guy is in love with another guy who already has a boyfriend. How cliché. You must be kidding.”  
  
“Wish I could say I was, hyung.”  
  
“Why do you think that?”  
  
“Whenever Bambam and Yugyeom do something, it’s like he,” Jinyoung bit his bottom lip as he waved his hand around a little. His brain was all fuzzy as he tried to come up with a description, “I’m not sure how you would say it, but he gets jealous or repulsed in a way. Like his body tenses up and he cringes.”  
  
“Oh no...”  
  
“I’m sure Mark hyung knows because he seems to notice Jackson hyung’s behavior as well.” Jinyoung shook his head. “He’s a sweet guy, though. I’m pretty sure he’s a model, like I’ve seen him somewhere. And he’s very affectionate and energetic. He reminds me of a puppy.”  
  
“Awe, he sounds cute,” Jaebeom smiled brightly.  
  
“He is.”  
  
“Now what about this Mark guy?”  
  
“He’s older than all of us, and he kinda acts like it too. He’s not nearly as loud as Bambam or Jackson are. He’s gorgeous though, and he’s so sweet and charming.”  
  
“He’s the guy you have a thing with.”  
  
Jinyoung slammed his palms on the table. “Hyung, he and I _don’t_ _have_ a thing going on.”  
  
“Sure seems like you do with how defensive you got,” Jaebeom quipped and he smirked smugly.  
  
Jinyoung sighed and he relaxed back into his original posture. “Anyhow... I like all of them, they’re nice guys. Don’t really know who they are as people yet, but I’m interested in finding out.”  
  
“I understand that. They seem like quite a weird trio.”  
  
“‘Cause they are.”  
  
Jaebeom laughed at Jinyoung’s remark, and he reached across the table to ruffle his hair. “Perhaps you’re the weird one for saying that.”  
  
Jinyoung scowled at Jaebeom, and the elder only laughed as a reply.  
  
—  
  
“Jaebeom hyung!” Standing inside the apartment was an excited Youngjae who threw himself at Jaebeom. The elder held his crush gently, his head resting on his shoulder. “God... I’m actually touching you. I’m actually hugging you and feeling you. Holy shit.”  
  
Jaebeom chuckled and he felt his cheeks burn when he pressed a gentle kiss to Youngjae’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it either.”  
  
Jinyoung felt like he was going to cry if he kept watching the two.  
  
“Oh, it’s so cold outside! Why don’t you two come in? Get settled?” Youngjae backed away, much to Jaebeom’s disappointment, and held the door open for them. Jinyoung and Jaebeom walked in immediately.  
  
“Now I can kiss you all I want,” Jaebeom whispered seductively, causing Youngjae to blush and Jinyoung to internally throw up.  
  
Online dating was a spectacular thing, but that didn’t mean Jinyoung wanted to hear about their soon to be love making.  
  
“Where are we sleeping?” Jinyoung asked as he found himself creeping down the hallways.  
  
“There’s a guest bedroom you can sleep in.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
Settling in didn’t take so long, and Jinyoung sighed as he looked out the bedroom window. Mokpo was different than Seoul, but in a good way.  
  
“You happy to finally meet him?” Jinyoung asked Jaebeom, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Yes! God, I know I sound so stupid right now, but I get to actually hug him and hold his hand and kiss him. I’m more than excited.”  
  
“Do I need to remind you of what our parents said?”  
  
“Oh please don’t,” Jaebeom scrunched up his face like a bunny, causing Jinyoung to laugh loudly.  
  
Later that day, Youngjae took Jinyoung and Jaebeom to his work. Youngjae claimed that he couldn’t skip as it was an extremely important day. He promised that after his “boring” shift, he would take the two out to eat.  
  
“And this is where I work,” Youngjae had been walking with the two, and he stopped in front of a pink and blue shop. Jinyoung looked at the glass windows, and he saw what looked to be paw prints painted on the windows.  
  
“You work in a pet shop?” Jaebeom beamed, his eyes wide as he stared at the building before them.  
  
“Yep! Come on, you guys have to meet the little guys and girls.”  And with that, Youngjae marched up to the door and carefully pushed it open. Jinyoung and Jaebeom both followed behind Youngjae with wonder in their eyes.  
  
It had been a long time since Jinyoung had ever played with a dog. Cats were Jaebeom’s thing, and oh, did he have plenty. Jaebeom had a copious amount of cats in his home. Five of them were actually his, the rest belonged to — well, no one really. Jinyoung loved dogs, and he remembered being a kid with Yugyeom and playing with one of the maid’s puppy.  
  
The shop was warm when they walked in, and the smell of paws and kibble wafted through the air. Jaebeom hurries across the room the second he found a white kitten staring at him from a small box. He began petting the little one’s head, his finger gingerly itching under her chin.  
  
“Her name is Tessa,” Youngjae announced, standing behind Jaebeom with a smile.  
  
“Tessa is adorable! I want to take her home,” Jaebeom leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her pink nose. Jaebeom lifted up her frail body, and he held her against his collarbone. She nuzzled her head against his neck, and began purring loudly as he raked his hand down her spine.  
  
“She likes you,” Youngjae smiled sweetly, “and I think she might fall asleep here in a second.”  
  
“Who would’ve thought that a cutie like you worked in such a wholesome place.”  
  
Youngjae blushed and he flicked his finger against Jaebeom’s side. “Shut up...” he mumbled, his head hanging low in embarrassment. Jaebeom chuckled and he gently laid Tessa back in her box. Youngjae was still blushing immensely when Jaebeom pulled the other to him, his hand carding through his hair. He smiled charmingly before pressing a sweet kiss to Youngjae’s forehead.  
  
“I’m taking you on a date,” It was more of a statement rather than a suggestion.  
  
“Glad to hear it.” Youngjae giggled softly before hiding his face in Jaebeom’s chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Jinyoung was curled up in a corner with a sleeping lab on his lap. He played with her brown fur, drawing little shapes that crossed his mind. The giggle of a bell rung through the quiet store, and an eager boy ran through.  
  
Youngjae and Jaebeom separated, and Youngjae picked the boy up while laughing. “Joohyung! How are you, little dude?”  
  
“Good!” The boy smiled brightly as his older brother walked through the door.  
  
“Youngjae, I see you came earlier than usual. You also brought guest,” the man looked at Jinyoung before looking over at Jaebeom.  
  
“Ah, I hope you don’t mind. They won’t cause any trouble,” Youngjae blushed a light pink.  
  
“I don’t mind. Here, I’ll take this little rascal out of your hands, and I’ll take him to my office. Remember that we have a delivery coming up with more toys.”  
  
Youngjae handed his boss the happy little boy before nodding his head. “All right. I’ll go ahead and clear a space for them in the back room.”  
  
“Sounds lovely.”  
  
Jaebeom slowly walked over to Jinyoung, who gently pushed the puppy off of his lap and back into her crate. “What do you think so far?”  
  
“Seems like a nice place.”  
  
Jaebeom hummed in agreement, and he snapped to look out the window. A group of kids were making their way to the store.  
  
Together the two princes sat there watching people come and go with pets in their hands, and they didn’t leave until Youngjae’s shift ended.  
  
—  
  
Jinyoung enjoyed the next few days they spent in Mokpo. Youngjae made sure that he didn’t feel left out or anything. Which was a sweet thing to do.  
  
As promised, Jaebeom took Youngjae out on a date. He took him to an art museum that Youngjae claimed was the best, before going to a fancy restaurant.  
  
On the other hand, Jinyoung was busy popping chocolate into his mouth while he walked down the street. He made a promise to spoil himself, and that was what he intended to do.  
  
Everyone in Mokpo was really nice, and they seemed to like Jinyoung. Or they just knew he was foreign to the city, and therefore had cut him some slack.  
  
“Dude! Come check this out!” Teenagers were playing around doing who-knew-what. Jinyoung watched them, and it made him think of a time he and Jaebeom had done somewhat the same almost fifteen years ago.  
  
_Little feet raced across the cobbled road, belonging to Jinyoung. Jaebeom sat crouched on the grass, his fingers grazing the tall blades of green. Tiny flowers sprouted in between the mass of lime green, and their petals ranged from a pale lilac to a honey yellow._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hyung! Hyung! Look!” Jinyoung called out frantically, his short legs carrying him through the field. Jaebeom turned around to see Jinyoung with his proud smile._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jinyoung slowed down when he reached Jaebeom, and he squatted to show Jaebeom what was in his hands. Peering at the younger’s hands, Jaebeom chuckled. He picked up the small toy car, his hand brushing off the dirt on its faded paint._ _  
_ _  
_ _“How old do you think it is?” Jinyoung asked, sitting criss-cross beside Jaebeom. The boy hummed as he pushed it through the grass._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t know,” he frowned, “maybe a hundred years old?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You mean it could be from the dinosaur time?” A bright and hopeful smile graced Jinyoung’s small face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yeah!” Jaebeom started to smile too. He stood up and reached out for Jinyoung with his tiny hand. Jinyoung took it and stood up happily. “Wanna look for more?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _The two ran around the park in search for more toy cars with determination. Jinyoung giggled as he stood on a tall rock, looking around for any more toys._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I think I found one!” Jaebeom shouted, “Come look!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Jinyoung jumped off the rock and he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He stopped when he was standing beside Jaebeom._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jaebeom had the car on his lap as he picked through the grass and dirt. Jinyoung joined him, ignoring the thought of his mom nagging him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jaebeom groaned and he frowned, realizing that he did not find a car. Rather he found a busted up necklace._ _  
_ _  
_ _“This sucks,” Jaebeom took the dangling piece of jewelry in his hands, and he frowned disapprovingly at it. Jinyoung carefully took the necklace and he scooted in front of Jaebeom._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung carefully laid the necklace on Jaebeom’s head. He played with it until it created a circle._ _  
_ _  
_ _“There, now you’re a king!” Jinyoung giggled and leaned back to look at what he made._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jaebeom blushed a soft red, and he shook his head until the necklace fell onto the car in his lap._ _  
_  
The sound of girls gossiping while walking past Jinyoung stirred him back to reality. The flashback was sweet, and it reminded him of his life with Jaebeom before the chaos in middle and high-school happened.  
  
Jinyoung noticed he had stopped in front of a store that sold men’s clothes. He quickly rushed inside, the urge to buy something taking over his system.  
  
Looking around, he observed all of the various clothes in the store. His eyes settled on a collection of hoodies.  
  
One of them was black with a bold ‘ M ‘ on it in a bright red. The font looked like it was a marker of some sort that scribbled the letter on a piece of paper. Without a second thought, Jinyoung grabbed it and walked over to buy it. He wanted to give it to Mark as a present of some sort.  
  
When he finished, he walked out of the store holding the plastic bag in his hand. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he carefully pulled it out.  
  
**[ 8 : 26 PM ] Jae Hyung :** **_We finished eating. We’ll meet you by the ice cream parlor we went to yesterday._ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** Jinyoung pocketed his phone again before making his way to the parlor.  
  
Once he arrived, he saw the two men standing outside with their hands intertwined. Jinyoung gave them a small smile, “Enjoy the date?”  
  
“Very much so,” Youngjae giggled with a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Agreed,” Jaebeom smiled before pointing at the bag in Jinyoung’s hand. “What’s in there?”  
  
“A hoodie.”  
  
“You don’t usually wear hoodies.”  
  
“It’s for Mark hyung.” Jinyoung explained simply.  
  
Jaebeom gave Jinyoung a knowing smirk before Youngjae pitched in. “Ready to head home?”  
  
“Mhm,” The princes hummed before joining Youngjae on the walk home.  
  
—  
  
“I really don’t want to leave this place,” Jaebeom sighed as he packed everything into his bag. He zipped it up with a disappointed frown on his usually chic face.  
  
“I know you don’t, hyung,” Jinyoung was sitting on one of the guest beds. “You and I both know we have to go home soon. We can’t stay here forever. Our parents would kill us.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Jaebeom grabbed his bag and he pouted, “I’m gonna miss my boyfriend.”  
  
“So it’s official now?” Jinyoung asked with a small smirk adorning his features.  
  
“Yes,” Jaebeom felt his face heat up, “I asked him when we went on that date.”  
  
“Awe, I’m happy for you both.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jaebeom gave a bright smile.  
  
Walking over to the door had to have been one of the hardest things for Jaebeom. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of his boyfriend and his apartment.  
  
Youngjae walked over to Jinyoung, and they shared a small hug. “I hope to see you soon, hyung.”  
  
“You too, Youngjae.”  
  
Youngjae smiled and turned to Jaebeom. Jaebeom pulled Youngjae into a bone crushing embrace, and he peppered kisses all over the younger’s face and neck. “God, I’m going to miss you.”  
  
“I-I’m going to miss you too, hyung. Please text and call whenever you can!”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Jaebeom gave Youngjae a small kiss on his nose before giving him a final squeeze.  
  
“Let’s go, hyung.” Jinyoung led Jaebeom outside, and the two walked to the train station.  
  
The whole ride home consisted of Jaebeom sulking and Jinyoung reading a book. When the train stopped in Seoul, Jaebeom was quick to drag Jinyoung out.  
  
Jinyoung chuckled at his best friend, and they continued to walk throughout the city. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Home, but I also want to take the long way,” Jaebeom finally smiled, and Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
“Okay then.”  
  
Jinyoung made use of the extra time to text Mark.

 

 **[ 4 : 56 PM ] Me :** **_Hey, I’m back. 😊_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** **[ 4 : 57 PM ] Enchanting Boy :** **_Finally!_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** **[ 4 : 57 PM ] Enchanting Boy :** **_We need to hang out soon._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **[ 4 : 57 PM ] Enchanting Boy :** ** _How ’bout a date this Monday afternoon? 🙂_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **[ 4 : 58 PM ] Me :** **_The park and BBQ place beside it?_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** **[ 4 : 58 PM ] Enchanting Boy :** **_Sure!_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** **[ 4 : 58 PM ] Me :** **_It’s a date. 😊_ ** **_  
_ ** **  
** **[ 4 : 59 PM ] Enchanting Boy :** **_Definitely. 😊_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, a date in the next chapter? Oh wow, what happened to slow burn?
> 
> Kidding, but I hope you enjoy what’s to come in the future! ♥️
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this and/or sharing your thoughts on it too. It means a lot to me! ♥️


	9. Swarm of Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Mark shared their first date. Not only that, but Mark told the story behind Jackson and Bambam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is,,,, uhm yeah. It happened. You guys can fawn over MarkJin and over JackBam.

The entire morning was full of Jinyoung bouncing with anxiety and Yugyeom cackling at him because of it. Jinyoung’s heart was doing flips and twirls against his ribcage, and he could’ve sworn that his stomach became a butterfly garden. He could feel their wings flap against his flesh, and every part of him was just uneasy.  
  
Perhaps it was because the last time Jinyoung went on a date was back in his second year of college.  _Four dreadful years ago_. Therefore, he was off his edge tremendously. Was he even the type to kiss on the first date? Should he hold Mark’s hand? Should he put his down-right rusty flirting skills into play?  
  
“Hyung, you’re overthinking this way too much,” Yugyeom had stated while he played with the loose string on his jeans.  
  
“ _Am I_? I haven’t been on a date in years, Yugy. What do I even do? How should I act? What do I say?” Jinyoung was chewing on his bottom lip nervously.  
  
“Okay, calm down,” Yugyeom chuckled softly, “you don’t need to worry so much, okay? Just be yourself and do what you normally would.”  
  
“I guess you’re right...” Jinyoung heaved a sigh and he tried to shake all of the nerves out of his bones. “I can do this.”  
  
“You can, and besides, Mark isn’t that flirtatious or anything.”  
  
“How would you know?”  
  
“He hardly even speaks!”  
  
“Well he’s just shy...” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Just leave and meet him. Mom will be back soon and if you don’t leave now, then the cover up of your whereabouts won’t work.”  
  
Jinyoung stood up and he gave his younger brother a side hug, “Thanks.” And with that, Jinyoung grabbed his book bag and walked out of his home.  
  
The walk to the so familiar apartment didn’t take Jinyoung but thirty minutes. The whole walk there he kept trying to ease his mind, and whatever bullshit he told himself somehow worked.  
  
He took the stairs two at a time, and when he reached the dark door, he gave himself a mini pep talk.  
  
Mark was finishing up his outfit when he heard knocks against the door. He quickly grabbed his phone and he answered the door with a bright grin.  
  
Jinyoung looked utterly adorable in Mark’s eyes. The younger’s body was adorned in a pink sweater and light blue skinny jeans. His hair was a slightly curly mess on his head, and he blushed when Mark made eye contact with him.  
  
Meanwhile, Jinyoung felt his throat tighten at the sight of Mark. He wore a black bomber jacket with flower designs on the front pocket, and under that was a white shirt that contrasted with his dark jeans. His red hair reached his eyebrows in silky waves, and he looked like a classic heartthrob.  
  
“Ready?” Mark asked in his melodically soft voice, and Jinyoung gave a timid nod.  
  
Mark closed the door before he reached out to Jinyoung and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “You’re so shy, _Jinyoungie_. I promise I don’t _always_ bite.” His voice was low, but his lips displayed a cute grin.  
  
Jinyoung chuckled and he melted a little at the other’s actions. “Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date and... well you know the jittery feelings.”  
  
“Of course,” Mark chuckled and he gave Jinyoung a light squeeze before removing his arm. “I suppose as your first date in a while, I’ll have to make sure I don’t disappoint.”  
  
“You won’t.” The words rushed out before Jinyoung could process them, and he cursed before blushing yet again.  
  
Mark felt his cheeks heat up too, and he snuck a glance at Jinyoung. When the other glanced back at him, they shared a small smile.  
  
—  
  
“What kind of sides should we get?” Jinyoung asked, his fingers holding the pages of the menu as he scanned it.  
  
“All.”  
  
“You must be hungry,” Jinyoung teased, and a small puff of air pushed out of Mark’s nose as he smiled a little. It sounded funny, but the sight made Jinyoung’s heart flip.  
  
“Perhaps. But all of it looks so good!”  
  
“You’re right, you’re right. Let’s get that then.”  
  
Jinyoung laid his menu down and Mark copied his actions. Jinyoung looked out the window silently, but the feeling of Mark’s sneakers coming into contact with his made him look away. Mark continued to gently kick Jinyoung’s feet, and Jinyoung couldn’t help laughing. “What are you doing?  
  
“I don’t know,” Mark giggled and Jinyoung kicked back teasingly. They felt like two cringey kids in middle school on their first date. Mark couldn’t decide if the moment was endearing because it was with Jinyoung, or if it was just flat out cringey nostalgia like all of his first dates. Probably the latter.  
  
“Oh, I completely forgot,” Jinyoung reached into his book bag beside him. Mark watched Jinyoung take out a black hoodie with a red ‘ M ‘ on it. “I got this for you in Mokpo.”  
  
“You’re kidding,” Mark blushed as he took the hoodie. He smiled happily at it before shrugging off his bomber jacket. It was a little awkward, but he managed to pull the hoodie over his head, “I can’t thank you enough for this. I seriously love it.”  
  
“You’re welcome, hyung,” Jinyoung smiled softly at him. Mark returned the smile with a sweet giggle.  
  
After a few minutes, a waiter came up to them, and Jinyoung gave him their orders. When the waiter walked away, Mark looked up at Jinyoung. “May I ask a question?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Why haven’t you been on a date in a while?”  
  
“Ah,” Jinyoung stared down at his hands, “I’ve just been bad at dating. I’ve only dated twice in my life.”  
  
“What was that like?” Mark tilted his head at Jinyoung curiously.  
  
“Well... I dated someone in high school. I thought since we fit so well together as best friends, that we were ought to be an outstanding couple. Turns out I was wrong. His jealousy went through the roof, he had anger problems, I was too sensitive, and we just never managed. We only lasted an awful year together before we decided friendship was better for us.”  
  
“Oh really? That sounds crazy...” Mark whispered in amusement.  
  
“Yeah, and then my last relationship was with some guy who never even paid attention to me. I think I’m just a bad boyfriend.”  
  
“Don’t say that!” Mark pouted and he kicked Jinyoung’s shoe gently. “You’re perfectly fine, I promise...”  
  
“I’m glad you think that,” Jinyoung blushed a dark pink at Mark’s words.  
  
The waiter returned with their drinks and the meat so they could go ahead and start cooking. Mark tossed the meat into the small grill in the table.  
  
The rest of the date was fun and sweet, and Jinyoung felt like he was finally free. Mark felt all of the stress from a few days ago melt away as he drowned in Jinyoung’s presence.  
  
—  
  
The park was quiet as they looked around at the little kids running in the grass. Mark and Jinyoung were tucked under a large tree in the back of the park. Jinyoung held his to-go cup full of sparkling water over his lap while Mark had his beside him on the ground.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“ _Mm_?” Mark hummed as he stole a look at Jinyoung.  
  
“I have a question about Jackson and Bambam.”  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“What are their stories? Like where did they come from? How did they meet? All of that information,” Jinyoung was looking at Mark with interest lurking in his eyes.  
  
Mark scratched the side of his head, “Are you sure you want to know? It’s a really long story.”  
  
“I want to know every last detail that you know.”  
  
“Alright,” Mark drank a copious amount of water from his cup, and he situated himself so he was facing Jinyoung entirely. “Whose past do you want to know first?”  
  
“Bambam’s since he’s dating my younger brother.”  
  
“Understandable,” Mark gave a mirthful chuckle, “Well, to begin with, Bambam isn’t from Korea. He’s actually from Thailand. He has two older brothers, Bank and Beer, and a younger sister named Baby. They’re all very close, and Bambam visits them quite often. Sometimes they’ll come up here. His mom is very supportive of Bambam, and she always sends him stuff on his birthdays and any other holidays.  
  
“However, he didn’t really grow up much around his true family. As the youngest boy, Bambam’s mom had a lot of hope for him. Bank and Beer are successful in their own ways, but Bambam had wild dreams as a kid. He’s always wanted to be the best man on Earth with the most money and friends. And Thailand doesn’t have too many opportunities for that compared to other countries. So his mom made a major sacrifice. When Bambam turned eight years old, his mom made him pack every toy he owned as well as all of his clothes and belongings. She sent him to Korea, where he would live in a foster home. From what I’ve heard, the language barrier was difficult for him, but he got help from a special someone who lived down the street.”  
  
“Who was it?” Jinyoung had leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree.  
  
“Jackson,” Mark smiled slightly, “now let me tell you his past,” Mark cleared his throat and he nervously played with his hands. “For starters, his past is awful in many ways. Jackson’s parents split apart when Jackson turned two. His dad was an asshole to say the least. His mom won full custody over both Jackson and his older brother. Jackson isn’t from Korea either, instead he’s from Hong Kong. Jackson grew up with his mom and older brother and he was, from what I’ve heard, a goofy kid. He suffered from ADHD, which he still has, although it isn’t as bad as it was then. He got in trouble for talking and jumping around in school a lot.  
  
“One day, Jackson and his older brother were watching TV at home. Jackson was around ten, and his older brother was fourteen. They got a call from the nearby hospital, and they told Jackson and his brother that their mom got in a car accident, and she had passed away. At first they were supposed to go to a foster home, but they had an aunt who lived in South Korea. They packed everything and their aunt was there at the airport when they landed. That’s where they spent the rest of their years as minors. With their aunt.”  
  
“That’s so sad. And he’s still so happy and sweet.”  
  
“Exactly, and it’s so hard for him when it’s either his mom’s birthday or death day. He always cries on both of those days, poor thing.” Mark sighed and wiped at his eyes to ease his strong urge to cry. “Now how Jackson met Bambam was a cute story.  
  
“They lived on the same street, and Jackson heard the rumor of a new kid when he was eleven. Bambam was eight at the time. Jackson saw Bambam playing outside and decided to befriend him. Jackson knew English and Mandarin mainly, and Bambam spoke Thai and basic English. So they talked a lot in English until they both started learning Korean together. They grew extremely close together. Jackson’s brother has said that there would be times that Jackson would feel more like Bambam’s brother instead. Jackson used to beat up anyone who teased Bambam, and of course it worked because Jackson was three years older and ‘intimidating’ or something.”  
  
Jinyoung had adoration in his eyes as he listened to Mark spill everything.  
  
“I also know they learned about their sexualities together, but it was different. Bambam always had the feeling he was gay or just not interested in most of the girls he met. Jackson helped him by giving him several books to help out because at the time Jackson thought he was straight. That changed on prom night though.”  
  
“Oh? Did Jackson find a boyfriend that night?” Jinyoung teased.  
  
“Eh, not exactly. He learned about many things that night though.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Not all girls are goddesses, true friends have your back, and that labels suck,” Mark chuckled softly.  
  
“Oh damn.”  
  
“Yeah, seriously. So prom night happened when Jackson was seventeen. He managed to successfully ask and bring one of the hottest girls in the school to prom. Bambam helped him get ready and everything, and Jackson was ecstatic. When he got to prom with his date, everything seemed perfect. They had fun and she was really sweet to Jackson. That is, until towards the end where she excused herself to get some food. Jackson danced by himself for a long time before he went to look for his date. And he found her making out with one of the basketball players in the corner.  
  
“Jackson was _torn_! He walked out of the school and he disappeared to the playground at the middle school, which was next to the high school. A lot of people saw him and heard what happened, and it kind of blew up. It blew up so much to the point that a certain Thai boy heard. While Jackson was busy hiding in the top of the play house, Bambam went to buy some flowers and chocolate. Jackson continued his pity party until Bambam’s silly fourteen year old self climbed up the slide. He gave Jackson the flowers and chocolate, and he told him, ‘Forget her, dude. How about you and I dance?’ and that’s what they did. They climbed out of the playhouse and they slow danced and twirled around for an hour at least.  
  
“Jackson told me that’s when he realized he truly loved Bambam. He had a small crush on him before, but he tried to brush it off. Prom night taught him that Bambam was the love of his life, and that sexualities don’t always need labels. I don’t even think now he puts a label on it. He just loves who he loves. And he loves Bambam to pieces.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Jinyoung shook his head, “That’s so... that’s crazy.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Mark sighed and he played with his hands, “I love their story. I’m sad it can’t end with a happy ending though.”  
  
“You don’t know if Bambam ever liked Jackson?”  
  
“No, I sadly don’t. He’s usually quiet about that.”  
  
“Wow,” Jinyoung shook his head, “That’s a pity.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Jinyoung and Mark spent the last few minutes of sunlight thinking of younger Jackson and Bambam slow dancing. Jinyoung felt his heart slowly melt into tiny shreds. He could imagine Jackson crying once he realized his feelings, and he wondered if Bambam would ever know.  
  
And if Bambam at one point in time did like Jackson.

 

—

 

Somewhere between their wondering moment together, Jinyoung found his hand engulfed by Mark’s.

 

The feeling was warm, homey, and soothing. Mark’s hand was slightly rough, but even still it was dainty in Jinyoung’s eyes. He kept staring at their intertwined hands. Mark’s thumb rubbed at the back of Jinyoung’s slightly sweaty hand. The little movements coaxed Jinyoung into a state of serenity.

 

Without thinking, Jinyoung laid his head down against the soft cotton of Mark’s new hoodie. Mark had his bomber jacket folded up in his lap, and with his free hand he moved it to cover both of their laps. Jinyoung scooted closer, causing their bodies to squish their hands together tighter. Mark chuckled and he leaned his head on top of Jinyoung’s.

 

The sun had set and the park was completely vacant. Jinyoung found himself feeling slightly drowsy, but he refused to fall asleep in a park. Not only could they end up in a frenzy of survey questions for staying out at night in a public place, but Jinyoung needed to go home.

 

Or maybe he didn’t. Yugyeom’s plan was that Jinyoung was with Jaebeom since the other’s parents were gone doing something for the week. He could easily stay with Mark and not worry about trouble because Yugyeom could just say, ‘Oh, hyung decided to spend the night.’

 

“Your mind is racing one-hundred miles per second.” Mark’s smooth and deep voice rang through Jinyoung’s ear.

 

“Sorry, I tend to think a lot.”

 

“About what?”

 

Mark shifted so he was closer to Jinyoung, and Jinyoung reciprocated _easily_. “I’m not sure. The topics vary depending on my mood.”

 

“I get what you mean,” Mark smiled softly, and he nudged against the silky strands of Jinyoung’s hair. “You’re a fascinating person, you know.”

 

“You are too. You’re like a puzzle.”

 

“ _A puzzle_?” Mark whispered quietly in curiosity.

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung thought back to the talk he had with Yugyeom about Mark wearing masks to cover his true self. “you know, like one of those puzzles that kids play with.”

 

“How many pieces?”

 

“Sometimes I think a solid thirty,” Jinyoung hummed quietly in thought, “but right now I’m thinking a hundred-thousand.”

 

Mark laughed a laugh that was both silent and piercing, calming and surprising. It was the opposite of his voice, high and giddy.

 

“Am I that confusing to you?”

 

“ _No_ , you’re just not easy to figure out sometimes.”

 

“ _Hmm_ , I understand,” Mark went back to nosing and nudging at Jinyoung, his laughs and snickers never ending.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully and he nudged back at Mark, pushing him to the right and sending him to the ground.

 

“Oh wow, I see you like to push people when you’re embarrassed,” Mark noted aloud as he helped himself back up. He missed the warmth from Jinyoung already, and his now empty left hand clutched at his jacket.

 

“Or I like to push people when I’m annoyed by them,” Jinyoung retorted, making Mark laugh yet again.

 

“You’re cute,” Mark breathed out quiet enough that Jinyoung couldn’t hear him.

 

Jinyoung checked his phone and he sighed softly, “As much as I loved today-”

 

“You have to go,” Mark gave a slightly disappointed smile.

 

“I do,” Jinyoung smiled back sadly.

 

Mark heaved himself up to his feet, and he helped Jinyoung up. “I had a lot of fun, Jinyoung.”

 

“I did too, but I don’t want it to end.”

 

Mark grinned, “What are you suggesting?”

 

“Can I walk you home?”

 

Mark laughed his high pitched laugh again, and he smiled brighter than the moon that pierced down on their black silhouettes. “Yes you can, Jin. Walk me home.”

 

Jinyoung felt happy as he held Mark’s hand, dragging him down the streets and through the city. He squeezed Mark’s hand, and Mark squeezed back. “We’re here.”

 

Jinyoung stared at the now disappointing door, “That we are.”

 

Mark let go of Jinyoung’s hand and he ruffled the younger’s hair. Jinyoung blushed and Mark reached up to pet Jinyoung’s cheek. His fingers brushed softly against the small peach hairs.

 

“I’ll see you soon. Dream of me tonight,” Mark winked and dragged his hand away from Jinyoung simultaneously slowly and flirtatiously. He opened the door and disappeared behind it before Jinyoung could bid him goodnight.

 

That night, Jinyoung laid under the covers with the image of Mark swimming in his mind. He ignored the swarm of butterflies in his gut and lungs, and he sighed out heavily as a realization dawned on him.

 

Mark was Jinyoung’s type of _perfect_ , and he deemed it both a blessing and a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for updating later than usual. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, I won’t be updating as often since finals and EOCTs are coming up.


	10. Tension and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson was tense around Bambam, Mark felt happy with Jinyoung but on edge around his best friends, and Bambam just wanted to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!

Jinyoung’s eyes blurred as he stared straight into Mark’s. The older male had a smug grin as he stared at Jinyoung easily, looking like he wasn’t battling the urge to blink. Jinyoung’s hands balled up the fabric of the blanket underneath them as a curse fell under his breath, “I won’t blink-“

  
  
“Just did,” Mark tittered as Jinyoung’s eyes quickly closed right before him. Jinyoung groaned and he tossed himself back on the ground, a small whine leaving his mouth like a child.

  
  
“ _Dammit_! I always lose these types of things.”

  
  
Mark laughed as he reached out to take the last dumpling in their shared to-go-box. “Next time choose something that you don’t suck at then.”

  
  
Jinyoung sat back up to see Mark cut the dumpling in half with his chopsticks. He took one half and held it out for Jinyoung. “Here, you big baby.”

  
  
Mark fed the dumpling half to Jinyoung, and the younger’s former petulant behavior dissipated. Mark laughed as he reached down and picked up the last half.

  
  
As Mark took it into his mouth, Jinyoung watched him with a small smile on his face. “You know... You’re a little mean sometimes.”

  
  
“And you’re a little pouty sometimes. No one is perfect.”

  
  
“I am not pouty!” Jinyoung wailed, feeling utterly accused.

  
  
Mark pointed a wooden chopstick at Jinyoung’s childish pout, “You just proved my point.”

  
  
Jinyoung grumbled about how Mark was an idiot, and he stared at the river rushing by them. It was crazy to think that Jinyoung had bumped into Mark months ago. The river was still as tranquil and smooth as it always had been, and Mother Nature made sure that her whispers thrived under the translucent grey ribbons. The trees that hung above the duo’s heads sheltered them from the harsh beams of the sun, but Mark still fanned himself with the collar of his shirt.

  
It took everything in Jinyoung’s body to not gawk at Mark’s perfectly sculpted collarbones. The honey toned skin peeked dangerously under the thin fabric of his worn out sleeveless shirt. Mark noticed Jinyoung was staring at the river, and he took the silence as an advantage to clean up everything. He placed the boxes and bowls into the small, brown paper bag, and he rolled it up to be thrown out later. Mark scooted over to Jinyoung’s side a little awkwardly due to his shoes getting caught on their picnic blanket. Jinyoung couldn’t calm down the flutter of nerves in his gut when Mark laced their hands together leisurely.

  
“The river is too beautiful in the summer,” Jinyoung stated as his thumb rubbed against the smooth skin of Mark’s back hand.

  
“That it is. But want to know what’s prettier to me? Those flowers,” Mark’s free hand pointed at the bush of white and pink flowers. Jinyoung looked and he nodded immediately.

  
“Gorgeous.”

  
Mark didn’t say anything as he hummed in agreement, his head lolling back to look at the trees. Jinyoung reached over Mark to grab their bag, and Mark just simply sat there and admired Jinyoung when he looked down. He couldn’t find it within him to stop himself before his hand reached out to push back a stray piece of hair from Jinyoung’s forehead. The younger leaned back with the bag perched on his lap, and he gave Mark a silly grin.

  
“Where to next, hyung?”

  
Mark hummed lowly as his hand returned to his lap, “Perhaps we should go to throw away our stuff before doing anything else.”

  
“Then get up,” Jinyoung stood up and he held his hand out for Mark. The other took it and pulled himself up, not even bothering with pulling his hand from Jinyoung’s.

  
They walked until they found a small trash can near a tall tree, and they threw their stuff away quickly. Jinyoung then got an idea as they started walking in a random direction. “What do you like to do for fun?”

  
It was an innocuous question, and Mark thought about it heavily before answering slowly. “Playing video games. Dancing. Painting. Sketching. Making out.”

  
Jinyoung looked at Mark shocked, “You can paint?”

  
“Out of all the things I listed you’re shocked about painting?”

  
  
“Well Yugy likes to dance and I know someone who loves video games. Making out is something several people like, and you don’t seem to be different.”

  
  
Mark gave a slight shrug as he winked at Jinyoung, “I’m not so bad at it either, so that could be why.”

  
  
“Stop flirting,” Jinyoung cackled and pushed against Mark playfully. “In all seriousness, I want to see your paintings. Do you do it for fun or is it also a career?”

  
  
“Both. I started doing it for fun and I just got money doing street art for people, as well as occasional bets on street fights. Then I realized I could get some money for selling my paintings, and a store called me up, and so now I paint for them. They sell them and I get some of the profit.”

  
  
“That’s awesome!” Jinyoung gasped, his eyes wide in admiration. “All I have is a major in psychology and a minor in journalism. That’s about it.”

  
  
“You could write books or start a blog in the future,” Mark smiled softly, and Jinyoung shrugged. Deep down he knew that wouldn’t be an option at all. His parents wanted him to be king; he wanted to be normal person.

  
  
“I want to paint with you though.” Jinyoung spoke up after some silence.

  
  
“Maybe one day you can,” Mark gave a small smile as he reached over to play with Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung leaned into Mark’s hand, sighing happily at the feeling. Mark’s eyebrow shot up as a sly grin tugged on his lips. “You like getting your hair played with?”

  
“What guy doesn’t?”

  
“Good point.”  
  
They shared a few snickers as Mark pulled his hand away from the other’s hair. They found themselves walking peacefully through the park, and Mark held Jinyoung’s hand tightly. They walked until they ran into a shop that sold various hoodies and jackets. “You gave me a hoodie, so I’m going to get you one, too.”

  
  
Jinyoung was about to decline the offer but Mark was quicker. He pulled Jinyoung through the shop’s doors and didn’t hesitate to shift racks around. Jinyoung stood and stared patiently, a hint of pink tainted his cheeks and revealed his flustered state.

  
  
Mark finally settled on a light grey hoodie with a black, vintage crown on it. He walked to the counter and paid for it with a bright smile, and when he came back to Jinyoung, he didn’t fail to lean towards Jinyoung. “Go ahead, put it on. I bet it’ll look cute on you.” He whispered, and Jinyoung only blushed more. He took the hoodie and slid his arms through the sleeves before pulling the rest over his head. While adjusting it Jinyoung could feel Mark’s burning stare.

  
  
Jinyoung turned to look at the mirror and he gasped in delight. The hoodie fit perfectly around his slightly broad shoulders and slim waist. He gave Mark a smile through the mirror, “I love it.”

  
  
“I’m glad. Now let’s go!” Mark lightly giggled and he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, and he pulled him out of the shop and around the streets.

 

The duo walked around with jovial grins, and while on their mini adventure, Jinyoung stopped and bought the two ice cream. Mark took a big bite out of his cookies and cream ice cream, and Jinyoung licked at his chocolate flavored one.

 

“ _Oh!_  I just remembered something!” Mark exclaimed after taking a few licks at his ice cream. Jinyoung turned to look at the elder with a raised brow. “Bambam is throwing a party in a few weeks. Would you like to come with me? It’ll be at his house.”

 

“Oh wow,” Jinyoung scratched at his cheek, “I don’t know. I haven’t been to a party in years.”

 

“I promise I’ll stay by your side and I won’t let anyone hurt you. Pretty please?” Mark jutted out his bottom lip and his eyes widened to resemble a puppy’s. The facial expression was _so cute_ , and who was Jinyoung to say no?

 

“I suppose I’ll go, but I’m not doing any drugs and shit.”

 

“I wasn’t going to do that either, so don’t worry,” Mark chuckled and he licked happily at his ice cream. “I’ll be sure to text you a few days prior so you can clear your schedule and all of that.”

 

 _How thoughtful_ , Jinyoung found himself awestruck. Mark was always so considerate and sweet to the younger. Jinyoung felt his heart race against his chest. “Sounds good.”

 

—

 

Im Jaebeom stared at Jinyoung as the younger sat at the piano. His digits flew across the keys, and they pressed against each one like the pattern was engraved into his memory. In some way it was.

 

Jaebeom brushed his black hair back, and he sat on the white piano itself. His calloused palm rubbed against the smooth material of the piano, and he concentrated on Jinyoung. The sounds escaped each key and they floated through the room in a familiar rhythm.

 

“You’re getting better,” Jaebeom complimented after Jinyoung finished.

 

The younger looked up at the elder, and his eyes crinkled as his lips pulled up into a bright grin. “Thank you, hyung. I haven’t played in a while though.”

 

“You don’t sound like you haven’t. You sound like you’ve played every day.”

 

Jinyoung shrugged in his hoodie, and he laid his hands on his lap. “How is Youngjae?”

 

“He’s doing well, planning on coming up here sometime.”

 

“Really? Where will he stay?”

 

“At his older brother’s house.”

 

“ _Mm_ , that’s logical.”

 

“Perhaps,” Jaebeom looked out the windows in the room, and he swayed his feet back and forth. “How is your lover boy?”

 

“Mark is okay. We’re going to a party soon. Yugyeom is too.”

 

“What lie will you give your parents this time?” Jaebeom asked with a smug smirk. Jinyoung chuckled and he shook his head gently.

 

“We’re spending the night at a friend's.”

 

“How original!” Jaebeom cackled and he shook his head gently.

 

“Shut up, Im.”

 

Jaebeom chuckled before looking back at Jinyoung, “Do you know what you’re going to wear?”

 

“No… Maybe I’ll dress like some 90’s heartthrob. I still have those outfits you bought me years ago.”

 

“You do that then. Style your hair back, too. It’s getting long,” Jaebeom pushed Jinyoung’s hair out of his eyes, and the younger frowned.

 

“Alright, mother. I’ll do that.”

 

Jaebeom jumped down from the piano and his chuckle bounced off the walls. “You wanna know something?”

 

“Hmm?” Jinyoung turned in his seat to stare at Jaebeom, and he watched the elder admire the view outside the nearby window.

 

“Ever since you’ve met that boy, you’ve been acting like your old self again.” Jinyoung didn’t say anything as he scratched his cheek nervously. “And I don’t mean that as an insult, but now you’re happy. You’re truly happy again. Did you know your eyes are starting to crinkle whenever you laugh, and your cheeks are starting to heat up and turn red whenever you get shy? None of those things have happened to you in years, Jinyoung. I haven’t met Mark, but I can tell he means a lot to you. And he is clearly benefiting you in some type of way.”

 

Jinyoung smiled shyly and he nodded his head, “He really is, you’re right. He means a lot to me, and I’m lucky to have him in my life. I hope it’ll stay that way.”

 

“I do too,” Jaebeom gave an encouraging smile, “now come, let’s go pick an outfit for you to wear.”

 

—

 

Mark sat on the sofa with a bag of chips beside him — the snack was begging to be picked up and eaten. A laptop rested on the coffee table, and with each press on the keys by Mark’s fingers, it stole Mark’s attention even more. The elder was busy looking up inspiration and problems in the world to paint. After all, sometimes painting simple and cute house objects were aesthetically pleasing, but didn’t show any deep meaning that held a solid reason to buy it. World issues though? Those were hot in the air and ready to be crafted on a blank canvas.

 

Mark wasn’t alone though, for an awfully silent Jackson sat on the other side of the couch. He held a tiny picture frame in his hands, and his thumb caressed the familiar face through the dusty glass. The face of a woman who taught Jackson how to be independent and to be fearless. The face of a woman who taught him that having emotions and expressing them weren’t signs of weakness, rather they showed courage. The face of a woman who he desperately needed a forever lasting hug and kiss from.

 

It was his mom.

 

The twenty-ninth of May was circled in red on all of Jackson’s calendars. Inside the circle the phrase, “Mom, I miss you” would rest in blue ink. Jackson already felt heartbroken enough, he didn’t want to sit there silently aching for comfort on top of it all.

 

However, that was what he did. He burrowed his body deeper into the cushions, tucked his face in his hoodie, and his hands wobbled slightly in his lap. He looked like he was ten years old again.

 

Mark finished his research, his piece of notebook paper covered in sloppy red ink. It was an odd mix of Hangul and English characters, as well as some half-assed doodles.

 

The elder noticed the boy near him, and he quietly picked the chips up and set them down on Jackson’s lap. Jackson looked up to him and gave a small smile, showing his thankfulness silently.

 

“ _Don’t worry, Jacks. I promise it’ll get better.”_  Mark spoke in English, drawing the younger into a space of an odd kind of comfort.

 

“ _I just miss her, Mark. I wish you could’ve met her. She would’ve loved you and your charms.”_

 

“ _I know she misses you even more. Hang on tight for her, okay? She wouldn’t want her baby to be sad on today. She would want him to be smiling, and be thankful he had someone like her in his life. Be strong, Jacks.”_

 

“ _I’ll try, Mark. I’ll try.”_

 

Mark patted Jackson’s knee affectionately before turning his laptop off and closing it. He scooped the thin device into his hands, and he carried it with him to his room. When he came back, he heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking and being pushed open.

 

Almost immediately Jackson stood up and shuffled to the hall, and he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

 

Bambam stood in the entryway sliding out of his shoes. He was clad in jeans and an old baseball tee. “What’s his problem?” Bambam asked, most likely referring to Jackson.

 

“It’s the twenty-ninth.”

 

“I know that, but he doesn’t usually completely ignore us,” Bambam frowned, and Mark noticed he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He always did on the anniversaries.

 

“This year he just needed his mom the most. I’m sure he’ll be out in a bit.”

 

“I hope so, I need to give him the flowers,” Bambam twirled the bouquet around in his hands, “I’ll find an old jar of yours and set them up on the table. Are we making him my stir fry tonight?”

 

“Yes, you know that’s his favorite. I already bought the ingredients too.”

 

Bambam smiled at Mark, and he gave the elder’s shoulder a squeeze. “You’re an angel.”

 

Mark made a disgusted face. “Not entirely, but thank you.”

 

Bambam chuckled softly before he disappeared into the kitchen to get started on dinner. The youngest had come home from a photo shoot, and he couldn’t help but think of Jackson afterwards. He remembered the date and decided to treat his friend the same way he had been doing forever.

 

Mark had disappeared inside Jackson’s room to see him curled up on his bed with his phone. Mark carefully laid behind Jackson and he placed his chin on the dark locks on Jackson’s head. “Whatcha watching?”

 

“Just some little cartoon. It’s about three bears.”

 

Mark swung his leg over Jackson’s, and he peered down to watch the show. The bears were adorable, and they were busy packing up their things. “You’re watching a cartoon about bears moving and buying houses?” Mark teased Jackson gently.

 

“Oh shut up,” the younger giggled, “that’s not the whole summary of it.”

 

“Sure, you’re just too embarrassed to talk about your moving bear trio.”

 

Jackson shook his head, and his eyes rolled mockingly. Mark laughed and held Jackson even closer as they watched the show. By the end of the third episode, Bambam shouted from the kitchen, “Food’s ready!”

 

Mark frowned a little before he pulled himself off of Jackson. Said male turned his phone off and stood up, his arms going up as he stretched. Mark pulled him out of the room and into the kitchen.

 

Everything felt warm and bright, and Mark noticed Jackson visibly beamed at Bambam. “Thank you so much, Bam.”

 

“No need to thank me, hyung. Now hurry and eat, it’ll get cold.”

 

Jackson sat with the other two, and he quickly dived in. He kicked his feet as he smiled, “It’s delicious!”

 

“Is it too spicy?” Bambam asked Jackson, knowing the other hated spicy food.

 

“No, it’s perfect.”

 

Bambam smiled as pink covered his face. He always loved being complimented and praised. Mark shoved the vegetables and rice into his mouth before trying the shrimp.

 

“Did you ask Jinyoung to the party?” Bambam asked Mark behind a hand that covered his food full mouth. 

 

“I did. He said he’d come.”

 

“Yay! Jacks,” Bambam turned to Jackson, “you’re coming too, right?”

 

“Of course, what kind of questions is that?” Jackson nodded with a smile.

 

“So I’ll have my two brothers and our boyfriends.”

 

Jackson shrunk back into silence at the subtle mention of Yugyeom, and he picked at his rice sadly. He didn’t hate Yugyeom at all, in fact, he loved the other’s presence. He was so sweet and energetic. However, Jackson was still trying his hardest to move away from his feelings. It never seemed to work though.

 

Bambam continued talking about who he was going to invite, and he asked Mark some questions about how he was doing. Jackson tuned them out until he finished his dinner. He stood up and walked to go clean his dish. His heart was aching, and he felt all of his energy go down the drain beside the rushing water. He dried his dish before walking to his room. “I’m gonna sleep. See you guys in the morning.”

 

Mark watched Jackson leave, and that was when he realized the tension would take some time to fade between his two younger friends. He wanted to fix it, but he didn’t know how.

 

Maybe Jackson just needed some time to heal.

 

—

 

Mark stood on the side of the wall with a blank expression as Jackson looked left and right for Bambam. People covered every inch of the house, and music was bouncing off the walls. Mark felt Jackson scoot closer to him, almost leaning against him. His soft voice whispered against Mark’s ear, “There’s way too many people here. And that’s a lot coming from me.”

  
Mark laughed and he nodded along in agreement, “That’s true. Just keep your eyes peeled for a tall string bean.”

  
Jackson giggled, “He does look like a string bean, huh?”

  
  
A loud shout interrupted their conversation, and a smiling Bambam stomped over to them. “ _Hyungs_! Let’s not hang out around the wall, come on, loosen up.”

  
  
Mark and Jackson were dragged into the middle of the living room and through the hallway into the kitchen. Bambam stalked over to a large stack of cups and picked two up before walking over to a girl behind the counter. “Noona, fill these both up with that fire shit you make so well.”

  
  
“Gotcha,” the girl had such vibrant blue hair that it made Mark squint. Tattoos covered her arms and two silver dots pierced the skin under her lips. She filled the cups up like she was a professional — she probably was — before handing them to Bambam. “I hope you guys like them,” she threw the boys a wink before tending to the next guy in line.

  
Bambam walked back and handed Mark and Jackson bright red and orange drinks. “Try these.”

  
  
“I don’t really wanna drink too much,” Mark murmured into his cup before tipping it up against his mouth. A river of mango tang and spice sloshed down his throat, causing him to grimace. “That’s way too strong!”

  
  
Jackson shook his head side to side before downing another large sip. “Damn right, but it’s good.”

  
  
“Yeah, Ari noona is very good at drink mixing. She works at a bar around here.”

  
  
“I see,” Mark slowly sat the cup down on the counter behind him, and he pushed it until it was against the wall.

  
  
“ _Gyeomie_!” Bambam screamed and before Mark or Jackson could blink, the tall giant ran over to Bambam. Bambam wrapped his arms around Yugyeom’s waist before leaning up and slotting his lips together against the younger’s. Jackson looked away immediately, his hand coming into contact with his cheek in order to try and calm himself down.

  
Mark stood there in amusement as Bambam pulled away from Yugyeom with a sly grin. “Can I get you something to drink?”

  
“Oh yes, please!” Yugyeom beamed and followed Bambam to Ari.

  
  
Jackson pulled Mark out of the kitchen and into the living room. It had died down immensely since their first arrival. Jackson sat on the couch with Mark and they watched a few guys have dance battles.

  
“You okay?” Mark asked after some silence between the two.

  
“Somewhat, but shouldn’t I be asking you?” Jackson questioned before reaching over to the cooler beside the couch. He grabbed a beer and handed a small bottle of vodka to Mark.

  
  
“Why would you ask me?” Mark took the vodka, one of his favorites, and he unscrewed the cap.

  
  
“Because Jinyoung hasn’t come over to us yet.” Jackson tipped the beer bottle up against his lips, and he swallowed a few sips.

  
Mark gave a lazy shrug as he drank his vodka. The clear liquid tasted like vanilla and was very strong, but the kind of strong he enjoyed. “He’s probably hiding somewhere. He told me he isn’t too fond of parties.”

  
  
“Ah, I see,” Jackson leaned forward as if he was about to stand, “well you should still go out and look for him.”

  
“Where would he even be?”

  
“Upstairs maybe. I’m going up there so you can look around.” Jackson stood up and Mark followed suit. The two weaved through the crowd and made their way up the stairs.

  
The music faded as they headed up, and Jackson walked to the guest room like he was on autopilot. He opened the door and walked inside, and he closed the door before Mark could say anything. Sighing, the elder peeped into the rooms around.

  
  
Mark searched for Jinyoung but to no avail, he was left alone in the dark. He walked back downstairs with a frown.

  
  
“Where would a shy kid go to hide from everyone?” Mark questioned quietly, before a location came to his head.

 

_Perhaps Jinyoung was by the pool in the backyard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️ PLEASE READ ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> GUYS! This story is almost at 100 Kudos! Which is crazy! Thank you all so much! 😩😭♥️ To celebrate, I will be doing an Instagram live! I’ll post a quick author’s note stating all of the details (time it’ll be, what day, what I’ll be talking about, etc) and it will be deleted the day after the live. Please don’t be afraid to watch and ask questions (can be personal or about my future fics, etc). So yeah! I wanna connect with you!
> 
> In other news, I’ve done 2/5 of my tests! I have one in,,, about 11 hours that will determine my classes for next year. I hope it’ll go well!
> 
> Also, the next chapter will result in me adding some new tags and giving the M rating a meaning. I will put warnings at the beginning for all my fluff bears. 😊
> 
> Please enjoy your day/night and take care of yourself! Thank you for taking your time to read and/or comment on this! It means a lot to me. ♥️


	11. My Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jinyoung got up to some private night activities, but was it for the better or the worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT AND THUS, I HAD TO ADD SOME NEW TAGS. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE, YOU MAY SKIP THE ENTIRE SECOND SCENE (which is really long, like 3.4K) AND JUST READ THE FIRST AND THIRD ONLY. THANK YOU AND ENJOY AND EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES.  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

Mark descended down the stairs and rounded the corner to the back door, quietly walking outside. Several people hung around in the water, splashing at each other and just having a fun time. Mark smiled at how the pool seemed to glow a soft teal, and the contrast was almost harsh when compared to the black sky.

 

Mark took off his shoes and pulled out his phone from his pocket, and he dropped the device into one of his shoes. Carrying the items, he peered around the pool in search for Jinyoung.

 

And then he found him. The boy sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dipped into the water and head tilted up to the sky. Black cargo shorts and a white shirt clung to his body. Mark smiled softly at the sight of him.

 

Mark walked over to Jinyoung and he carefully laid his shoes behind them, right next to Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung tilted his head back down and smiled at Mark. “Finally found me.”

 

“That I did. Is the water nice?” Mark asked with his feet hovering above the teal water.

 

“Yes, very,” Jinyoung scooted closer to Mark as the elder dipped his feet in. He sighed contently before he felt Jinyoung lay his head down on his shoulder. “I missed you out here.”

 

“That so?” Mark didn’t know why, but his heart was rattling against his ribs at the feeling of Jinyoung brushing against him.

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung settled with his head against Mark’s neck, “and I was wishing you would want to drink a little and hang out.”

 

“I can get us some drinks from Ari and we can play in the pool?”

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Jinyoung asked with a bright grin. Mark laughed and he left Jinyoung to return inside.

 

While Mark grabbed some drinks, Jinyoung scooted their shoes under a chair before he slipped into the water calmly. It was lukewarm and he felt at peace as he floated above it. The splashing from other people seemed to have died down — much to Jinyoung’s delight.

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes to see Mark holding two plastic cups. He smiled and handed Jinyoung a cup before joining him in the water. Jinyoung stood up right and took a small sip from the cup. Mark had gotten them some cherry flavored vodka. Jinyoung thought the taste was bitter, but he continued drinking it. Mark leaned against the side of the wall as he bathed in the presence of Jinyoung. Tension was starting to stir between them as Mark tipped his cup back.

 

“You really like the drink?” Jinyoung asked as he sat his empty cup on the edge of the pool.

 

“Yeah, it’s sweet,” Mark smiled and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“Mm, whatever you say, _hyung_.”

 

Mark tittered and he moved closer to Jinyoung. The younger smiled at Mark as he wrapped an arm around the elder. “Are you a lightweight, hyung?”

 

“Me? Not really. You?”

 

Jinyoung smiled softly, “That was my fourth drink and I feel a little tingly. I can’t tell if it’s from you or from drinking. Probably both.”

 

Mark laughed and he took another sip of his drink. “This is my third. Why don’t we get some more drinks?”

 

So that was what they did. They got out of the pool and grabbed their shoes to head to the kitchen. Jinyoung got them both two beers to drink, and Mark lead Jinyoung into the living room. Everyone was dancing and Mark and Jinyoung were no different.

 

Mark drank his beer as Jinyoung spun around giggling. The younger pulled Mark into the center of the room, and they moved together almost in sync. The atmosphere was silly and lighthearted as they laughed and spun around. Everything was blurry to Mark besides Jinyoung and his gorgeous body. Mark felt happy and light as he pulled Jinyoung closer.

 

“I can’t hear a damn thing,” Mark giggled and Jinyoung laughed.

 

“Me neither! Let’s get some water.”

 

“Water?” Mark whined and clung onto Jinyoung, “I don’t want water!”

 

Jinyoung giggled and he brushed Mark’s hair back, “I’m getting you water, come on.”

 

Mark trailed behind Jinyoung as the younger grabbed two bottles of water. He helped Mark get to the space on top of the stairs, finding that area to be less chaotic and tiring.

 

Mark leaned back against the wall as he drank his water slowly. His body was slumped beside Jinyoung’s, and the lack of flavor in the water made his stomach churn. Jinyoung drank his own water as he held Mark’s hand gently. “Don’t pout so much. I need you to be more sober than you are now.”

 

“Yes sir,” Mark muttered before drinking more of his water without any further complaints.

 

Jinyoung continued to sit with Mark as they drank more and more water. They were sobering up pretty well, and Mark was able to see and hear things clearly.

 

The party died down as the clock ticked on, and by 1:37 AM, Mark found Jinyoung in his passenger seat as they backed out of Bambam’s driveway. “Where are we going?”

 

“Back to my house, is that okay?” Mark asked Jinyoung with consideration swimming in his eyes.

 

“That’s perfectly fine,” Jinyoung gave Mark a reassuring smile. Mark returned it as he drove through the awfully silent streets of Seoul.

 

—

 

Mark fished his keys out from his pocket, and he quietly unlocked the door to his apartment. Jinyoung leaned his body against Mark’s, and the younger continued whining to the other. “It’s cold out here!”

 

After a few moments of silent struggle, Mark managed to open the door. Jinyoung pushed Mark inside and followed after him. The door was kicked by Jinyoung’s foot back into its rightful place.

 

Jinyoung continued shivering as he trudged behind Mark into the other’s bedroom. Mark kicked off his shoes and Jinyoung copied the elder. The elder turned the lights on before saying, “Here, go pick out a movie from that bookcase over there,” Mark pointed at a small bookcase, and Jinyoung scurried over to pick a movie. He hummed before deciding on a movie about a veteran falling in love. It seemed like a sweet movie and Jinyoung thought the dog in it was adorable.

 

Mark on the other hand got out several colorful, fluffy blankets and threw them over the bed. He made sure it was all warm and comfortable for Jinyoung. The younger turned to give the other his choice of movie. “Oh I love that one! I’ll put it in while you get situated.”

 

“Alright,” Jinyoung smiled and he laid himself down on the bed. A soft sigh left his mouth at how comfortable and warm it was. And all for him.

 

Mark hurried to the bed after he turned the lights off, and the movie started as soon as he hit the mass of blankets. Jinyoung snuggled close to Mark, his back against the other’s chest.

 

The movie was so endearing that Jinyoung was close to crying at more than one part. However, somewhere in the middle of it all, his stomach began to bubble with a certain need. A need that Jinyoung swore he hadn’t felt in _too_ long. Mark’s eyes were completely focused on the movie in front of them, but as Jinyoung turned over, he learned all his eyes focused on was the smooth canvas of Mark’s neck.

 

Without a second thought, Jinyoung leaned into Mark’s neck, and he buried his face against it. Mark grabbed Jinyoung and held him close, no suspicion fogged his mind. Jinyoung leaned closer and he felt a spark as his lips connected with the pale skin. Mark shivered but didn’t say anything. Instead, his hand crept up Jinyoung’s back and rubbed it in large circles.

 

Jinyoung leaned further into Mark and he found his body heating up tremendously at the other’s scent. It was so intoxicating and hot, and it made Jinyoung even needier. His lips pressed against the elder’s neck yet again, but this time he stuck out his tongue slightly. It felt so soft and tasted like vanilla to Jinyoung.

 

“Baby?” Mark’s voice had dropped an octave as he unexpectedly gripped Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung ignored him and continued to lick and kiss at his neck. “I know you’re not ignoring me, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung pulled away from Mark and he gave the elder a fond grin, “Me? I would never.”

 

“Didn’t think so,” Mark moved his right hand so it was secured on Jinyoung’s hip, “mind telling me what you think you’re doing?”

 

“Not really. I think you know what I’m doing,” Jinyoung batted his eyes as he continued to smile with pure innocence.

 

“Last chance,” Mark warned sternly and the younger sighed heavily as he pouted slightly.

 

“It’s quite unfair, hyung. You’re sitting here looking like a whole dessert waiting to be devoured, but the second I try to get a taste, you won’t let me,” Jinyoung’s supple fingers rubbed at the damp section on Mark’s neck from his previous licking.

 

“That’s what you want, huh? A little taste of me,” Mark chuckled and he leaned close to Jinyoung. Their noses grazed as Mark whispered lowly, breath fanning against Jinyoung’s lips, “I can give you more than just a taste if you ask kindly, baby boy. Can you ask kindly for me?”

 

Jinyoung melted under Mark’s addictive touch and words, and he slowly nodded his head. “I want more than a taste, so much more. May I have more, hyung? _Pretty please_?” His voice was icing dripping on the expanse of red velvet. So sweet and melodic; exactly what Mark craved for.

 

“Yes you may,” Mark smirked at how easily he got Jinyoung to submit to him.

 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s torso as the elder leaned in to seal their lips together. It was hot and soft, the taste of their beers and vodkas blended in with the fade of their chapsticks. Mark had his hands secured on Jinyoung’s hip and jaw as he nibbled on his bottom lip slowly. Jinyoung gasped as he opened his mouth obediently for the elder.

 

“Good boy,” Mark whispered as his tongue slipped into Jinyoung’s mouth. The younger felt his stomach churn at the burning sensation of their tongues sliding against and around each other.

 

At the feeling of something strikingly cold sliding against his tongue, Jinyoung pulled away with a loud gasp. Mark looked at Jinyoung with concern in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What was _that_?”Jinyoung’s face was red, and Mark started feeling guilty for kissing him. That dissipated however as Jinyoung added, “It was so cold and it tasted like steel!”

 

Mark smirked in realization before he allowed his tongue to slip from in between his lips, and he curled it upwards. Jinyoung looked and saw two steel balls resting on the bottom of the underside of Mark’s tongue.

 

“You have a piercing?” Jinyoung asked with amazement, “ _fuck_ , can you get any hotter?”

 

Mark had no time to answer as Jinyoung suddenly kissed him with a kind of roughness that wasn’t there before. The younger made sure that Mark’s piercing brushed against every part of his mouth, and he shivered at the coldness.

 

Jinyoung’s hands grabbed at the thin material of Mark’s hoodie, and he pulled the fabric this way and that. Mark chuckled against Jinyoung’s lips before pulling away, “You want it off, baby?”

 

“Yes, please,” Jinyoung wiggled with need as he watched Mark sit up and remove the article of clothing. His mouth watered at the sight of Mark’s bare chest and abs, and his eyes trailed up both of his arms. Mark took Jinyoung’s staring to his advantage and pushed the younger completely down on the bed.

 

Climbing on top of the younger, Mark smirked as his hands snaked under the other’s shirt. “May I?”

 

“Please take it off, please,” Jinyoung found himself begging slightly, and the realization caused a pink hue to coat his cheeks.

 

“Baby boy is so needy, isn’t he? Well don’t worry,” Mark pulled the shirt off of Jinyoung and threw it across the room, “he will get more than what he deserves.”

 

A light gasp escaped Jinyoung’s throat when Mark leaned in to press his lips against his neck. While his lips were bitten and bruised from their kissing, they still managed to feel plush and soft against Jinyoung’s skin. The other felt large waves of heat rock through his body as Mark sucked and bit all around his neck, leaving several trails of bruises with it, but Jinyoung wanted that reminder. He wanted to be reminded of the time he finally had Mark do such unspeakable things with him.

 

Mark’s tongue lapped at the bottom of Jinyoung’s neck before sliding over to nibble on the other’s collarbone. He tasted like honey and mint in some weird way, but Mark wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was growling at the thought of continuing their whole act. If Jinyoung tasted good, he must’ve felt two times better.

 

Making a small trail to Jinyoung’s stomach, he took special care in appreciating his abs. He gave each one licks and sucks, his teeth biting down on the stone like flesh. Jinyoung moaned quite loudly when Mark nipped at the spot between his shorts and his belly button. Mark smirked at the reaction before he nipped at it again. Another moan rang in Mark’s ears.

 

“Found it,” Mark chuckled as he pulled back and rubbed the area with his fingers. Jinyoung writhed and wiggled under him like a snake, “you have no idea just how sexy you look and sound right now. You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy.”

 

“Only,” Jinyoung was cut off by a moan as Mark continued to stroke his sweet spot on his stomach, “only for you, for hyung.”

 

“That’s right,” Mark moved back up to Jinyoung’s face, and he kissed him softly before biting down on the other’s bottom lip. He bit on it hard and pulled the plush back slightly. When he released it, he littered nibbles and kisses on both of the younger’s cheeks, “you’re only a good boy for hyung. Why don’t you beg like a good boy? Beg for hyung to touch you, baby.”

 

Jinyoung’s throat went dry as he grabbed at both the sheets under him and Mark’s now slightly damp hair. He cried out softly, “ _Please_.”

 

“That’s not begging, baby boy,” Mark tsked and he harshly slapped the smooth skin of Jinyoung’s thigh. He squeezed the flesh, causing a loud moan to escape Jinyoung’s bruised mouth.

 

“ _Fuck_! Please, please hyung! Touch me, I need you to touch me. _Please_!” His voice was laced with need, and Mark groaned at the sound of it.

 

Slender hands slid Jinyoung’s black shorts off his thick and toned legs, and the piece of clothing was thrown on the floor right after.

 

Mark’s mouth watered as he looked at Jinyoung’s black and red striped boxer briefs. They hugged his hips and upper thighs perfectly, and the bold outline of his hard-on caught Mark’s eyes immediately. Mark took his time with moving to Jinyoung’s kneecaps, his hands grabbing at them roughly, and sucking harsh bruises into the flesh. Tiny peach hairs tickled Mark’s lips and tongue as he made his way higher up Jinyoung’s thigh.

 

The younger was thrashing at that point, moans and whimpers leaving his mouth and echoing around the dark room. By then, the movie was close to ending and was long forgotten by the two. Jinyoung wrapped his thighs around Mark’s head, and he moaned even more at the sight. Mark had taken Jinyoung’s left thigh and pushed his face against it, his mouth opening wide to take some of its plush in his mouth. He sucked and bit down harshly in a way that had Jinyoung already oozing precum. Jinyoung’s mouth was open, jaw slacked, as his eyes focused on Mark in a hazy manner. He felt like every part of him was lit on fire, and he swore he could get high off the feeling. Off the feeling of Mark licking and sucking such sensitive places. Off the feeling of his lips burning from being bitten and sucked on so harshly. Off the feeling of his neck and chest heating up as the hickeys formed. Oh how beautiful they were, purple and red galaxies that painted his milky, honey skin.

 

“Hyung, l-look,” Jinyoung whispered softly, but Mark still heard him. He pulled away from his thigh and marveled at the bruises that started forming. “I’m all painted for hyung.”

 

“Wait til you see the ones on your thighs later,” Mark chuckled breathlessly before pulling away from Jinyoung. “take your boxers off, baby.”

 

The younger grabbed the hem of his boxer briefs and he shoved them down his legs, messily kicking them away. Mark tossed his head back and gave a long, throaty moan at the look of Jinyoung before him.

 

His cock was erect, precum dribbling down his dangerously pink tip. The vein on the underside coursed with all the blood that knocked through Jinyoung.

 

“You’re so hard, baby,” Mark stroked the skin around Jinyoung’s cock before taking it in his hand.

 

“Touch me, touch me please,” Jinyoung begged Mark, thrusting up in his hand.

 

Mark squeezed at Jinyoung’s base before he slowly stroked upwards, following the natural slight curve to Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung shivered on the bed, the sudden rush of nerves hitting him off the edge. Mark chuckled at the other’s reaction as he pumped his hand up and down. The tight feeling around Jinyoung made said male moan loudly. His eyes squeezed shut as he rocked his hips in time with Mark’s moving hand. “ _Hyung_!” Jinyoung shuddered and gasped as Mark rubbed his thumb across his slit. Mark pressed his dull nail against the slit, and he groaned at the sight of more precum oozing. He took the natural lubrication and used it to his advantage of pumping faster. Jinyoung moaned and grunted at the feeling, until a strangled whimper flew out of his mouth.

 

Mark’s hand had stilled and Jinyoung was everything but happy about it. “Why did you stop, hyung?”

 

“Your reaction is telling me you were close. Don’t think I’m going to let you come so easily.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he started begging, “Please, hyung! Please! I just want to come, please!”

 

Mark slowly started rubbing Jinyoung’s cock as he hummed, “I don’t know, how many rounds can you last baby boy?”

 

Jinyoung blushed a dark red as he realized he himself didn’t know, “Not sure… At least two, maybe three.”

 

Mark smirked at that before he continued pumping his hand roughly, but slowly, “Perfect.”

 

A few minutes passed before Jinyoung whimpered softly. The familiar white ribbons of cum were then dripping down onto Mark’s hand slowly. Mark collected all of it and he stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck on them. The taste was bittersweet, but Mark found it amazing nonetheless.

 

Jinyoung panted softly as he made small grabby hands towards Mark, “Let me taste.”

 

Mark crawled up Jinyoung’s bare body and he kissed Jinyoung gently, letting his cum linger on his lips. Jinyoung licked it off and he blushed at himself. Mark reached out to stroke Jinyoung’s hair before whispering, “Think you can handle another orgasm? You’re already wrecked and I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

 

“I can do it, please, hyung. I need you,” Jinyoung whimpered and Mark smiled softly. He leaned over to the side and opened up the drawer to his bedside table. He pulled out a small container of lube, and he carefully covered three fingers with it.

 

“Spread your legs some more,” Mark ordered and Jinyoung did as told immediately, his legs spread wide in front of Mark. The elder growled at the sight before he circled his middle finger around his pink, puckered entrance.

 

Jinyoung gasped at the cold sensation around his hole, and he bucked closer to Mark. The elder slapped his thigh, and he held him still, “Don't squirm so much.”

 

“Please, please just do it already,” Jinyoung whines and begged, his fists curled around the bundles of blankets and sheets around them. Mark slipped his middle finger into Jinyoung, and he moaned quietly at the warmth around his digit. Jinyoung nodded his head at Mark to add a second finger, and once the elder did as signaled, Jinyoung cried out in pleasure. “Hyung, m-move them, _fuck_ , please!”

 

Mark chuckled lowly as he slid his fingers in and out of Jinyoung slowly, his fingers curling up to feel around his velvet walls. Jinyoung moaned loudly as goosebumps covered his milky skin. He felt the familiar tightness coil in his gut, and he continued to gasp and moan as Mark shifted his fingers. Once he added the third one, Jinyoung leaned his head back and moaned loudly.

 

“ _Hyung_!” He continued to whimper as Mark twisted and turned his fingers deep within Jinyoung.

 

“You have no idea how hot you look right now, baby boy,” Mark grunted as he leaned down to litter kisses over Jinyoung’s bruised thighs. His fingers curled up and down, brushing against sensitive nerves that had Jinyoung bucking his hips. “You look so ravishing.”

 

“Please, please fuck me,” Jinyoung begging had to have been Mark’s new favorite sound. He pulled his fingers out of Jinyoung after more twisting and turning. Jinyoung opened his eyes as he watched Mark fumble with pushing his shorts and boxer briefs off. Mark reached over to the side again getting a condom out of his drawer. The red square slid in between Mark’s teeth as he bit down harshly on it. He tore the condom and hurriedly rolled it down his semi-hard cock.

 

Jinyoung reaches beside him and gave Mark the lube, and he received a kind smile in return. “Roll over, baby. Hands and knees.”

 

Jinyoung blushed as he turned over onto his hands and knees. He heard the sound of lube covering Mark’s cock before he felt large hands grab his thighs. The elder leaned down to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s spine. “Tell me when.”

 

“Now.”

 

Mark pushed his hips forward and he let out a loud moan at the feeling of Jinyoung wrapping around him. It was completely warm and  _so tight._ He felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs as he slowly bottomed out. He leaned down, his chest against Jinyoung’s back, and he pressed feather-like kisses against Jinyoung’s skin.

 

Jinyoung moaned and cried out as soon as Mark entered him, and he felt his body tighten as pleasure washed over him. He felt his heart rattling against his chest when Mark leaned over him, breath fanning over his back. He felt so full and he wished he could feel that way forever.

 

“Y-you can move now, hyung,” Jinyoung whispered loud enough for the elder to hear.

 

As Mark moved his hips back, moans and groans left both of their mouths. Mark pulled back and pushed forward firmly and roughly, and he continued to do so. Moans and cries flew out of Jinyoung’s mouth as he shivered under Mark. The elder held Jinyoung with strong arms tucked under his abdomen, and his hips moved back and forth. Slowly, Mark trailed his hand to Jinyoung’s side, and he rubbed his side into a state of comfort. Pleasure took over both of their minds as Mark brushed his hand up to Jinyoung’s back.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Mark started pushing Jinyoung down so his face was pushed against the soft pillows under them. Mark thrusted his hips faster and harder, “so fucking tight, and you take all of me so well. You’re my good boy, huh? Are you hyung’s beautiful and good boy?”

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung moaned out in a raspy voice. Mark’s possessive and rough side started to seep through as he fucked Jinyoung harder. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed a fistful of Jinyoung’s hair, his fingers pulling on and messing up strands of it. Jinyoung moaned loudly, the sensation sending electric shocks down his body.

 

Mark leaned down and littered several bites all down Jinyoung’s back, and his blunt nails from his right hand carved marks into his hip. Mark growled lowly near Jinyoung’s spine, “Mine, mine, all fucking mine.”

 

Jinyoung cried and moaned as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. Mark’s roughness sent Jinyoung flying through a type of pleasure and sensation that he never knew was possible. He felt fantastic as he laid on the bed in pure, fucked out bliss.

 

“Yours, all yours,” Jinyoung cried out, and a piece of Mark’s heart fell out of place. Jinyoung’s crying out was sending him close to his release. “So close!”

 

“Come, come for me, babe,” Mark panted as they both reached their highs. Streams of white painted the  bedsheets below and the inside of a condom. “ _Oh_ _baby_ ,” Mark scrunched his face up as he panted softly.

 

Mark pulled out from Jinyoung, and the younger fell down on the bed face-first. Mark slid the condom off and he tied it off and tossed it away.

 

Jinyoung heard shuffling, but he refused to look as he regained his breath. He hadn’t felt so full and pleased in  _so long_ , and Mark did everything but disappoint him. He felt so content as he laid there with a hazy expression, a sly and happy grin sketched on his lips.

 

Jinyoung felt a warm washcloth wipe at his entrance and thighs tenderly. The cloth cleaned Jinyoung up gently before it was replaced with a silk blanket and fresh boxers. A half-naked Mark pulled Jinyoung close once he was finished caring for the younger. Jinyoung snuggled close to Mark as he murmured something about how he enjoyed that.

 

Mark brushed Jinyoung’s hair until he fell asleep before he whispered softly, “I love you…”

 

—

 

Jinyoung woke up late the next morning to find the space beside him empty. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes slowly. His vision struggled to focus on everything around him. He sat up and looked around slowly, the sight of clothes and blankets greeting him. He saw a blue hoodie and matching sweatpants folded neatly on the bed. He reached across and grabbed the clothes.

 

After he shoved himself into the cotton garments, Jinyoung did his best to pat down his troublesome bed-head. The younger got out of Mark’s bed, and he carefully made it all neat and clean.

 

The younger trudged out of the warm and sunshine filled room with a tired expression. The faint pressure of a headache pushed through his skull, and he had a limp in his step. His skin was tainted with bites and marks, and his body ached subtly.

 

Jinyoung shuffled into the kitchen to find a shirtless Mark in black basketball shorts that hung low on his hips, revealing the top of his dark grey boxer briefs. Jinyoung smiled at his freshly washed dark red hair, and slipped himself behind the elder. His arms wrapped around Mark’s petit waist, and he pressed a small kiss on the back of his neck. “Good morning, Markie.”

 

“Good morning, I just finished breakfast,” Mark reached up to grab a few plates and bowls, “Jackson is almost awake, so I would cover up your neck with some make-up.”

 

Jinyoung turned and saw the elder already covered his own bruises on his neck. “Why? He can’t see the evidence of how good you fucked me?” Jinyoung pressed himself against Mark and he licked at the spot behind his ear.

 

“No, he would never let it down. So go, get covered,” Jinyoung groaned and he left the kitchen to get some make-up.

 

Mark plated their food just when Jackson stumbled into the kitchen in a sleepy state. “Do we have any medicine?”

 

“Check the cabinet next to the fridge,” Mark carried the three plates of kimchi and eggs with rice and ramen to the table. Jackson yawned and he grabbed the closest pain medicine in the cabinet. Popping two pills into his mouth, Jackson hurried to grab a cup and fill it with water.

 

Jinyoung walked in with his neck covered and hair fixed. The smell of the delicious breakfast made his stomach whine. Jackson looked at Jinyoung in confusion, “You spent the night?”

 

“Yep,” Jinyoung sat down at the table and immediately started to shovel food into his mouth. He sighed happily at the savory and slightly spicy taste. Jackson sat with Mark at the table with zero suspicion.

 

However, what was a little suspicious, was that during the whole morning Jinyoung stayed, Mark didn’t exactly talk to or look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung didn’t point it out, nor did he really notice too much, but instead he went home with a smile.

 

Everything was going to be absolutely amazing, Jinyoung was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... so this is probably only the third or fourth time I’ve written boy x boy smut, so I hope it didn’t disappoint!  
> School ends this up and coming week so I’ll have two and a half months to write as much as I please. I will be starting a new fic when this ends, and the only spoiler I’ll give is the main ship is Jackbum/Jaeson. ♥️  
> Please enjoy the rest of your weekend and take care of yourself! I love you all. 💋


	12. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Mark had their own problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!! ♥️

Soft music drifted through the living room, creating a gentle and relaxed atmosphere. The sun was shining through the crisp white curtains that shielded the window, and it drowned the room in a haze of gold. No one was home besides Mark, who sat on a faded pink towel with a new canvas in front of him.

 

Paint covered the surface with the shape of a boy holding a bouquet of flowers. The beautiful tulips and daisies twisted around in subtly intricate shapes, and Mark sighed as he fell in love with the piece and its tranquility.

 

The boy had hair as light as the summer sky with bangs that dangled over his amethyst eyes. Peachy lips were pulled into a delicate smile, and a button nose gave a playful vibe with its scrunched up form. Mark didn’t know who the boy was, but he fell in love with the idea of him and his flowers as he carried on.

 

However, as tremendous as the atmosphere was, good things always came to an end. The shriek of Mark’s phone shattered the thin glass in the air, and it made the boy sigh in annoyance. Mark dropped his brush into the colorful water in his mason jar, and he turned to look for his phone.

 

**_Jinyoungie_ **

 

**_slide to answer_ **

 

Mark stared at the smiling boy on his phone until he eventually disappeared.

 

Ignoring Jinyoung was not something Mark had been planning to do. It wasn’t something he had in mind that night he held the peculiar boy close to his chest as he murmured his confession.

 

Instead, it was Bambam who Mark chose to blame for his ignoring game. Maybe that wasn’t quite fair, but Mark hated facing his problems. He would much rather throw up orange juice. Acid burning through his nose was less painful than admitting he fucked up.

 

And then again, Mark really wasn’t the one at fault. Jinyoung technically was.

 

—

 

_Jackson sat on the foot of Mark’s bed with a comic book open in his hands. Mark continued to drink the cherry flavored wine in his bottle while he sat by his window. Bambam was comfortable on Mark’s lap with his phone in his hands._

 

_“You shouldn’t let Bambam sit on you when he’s taken, Tuan,” Jackson snickered as he kicked his legs silently against the bed._

 

_Bambam looked up from his phone with a confused look. “What about me?”_

 

_Mark frowned and he slid his bottle between his open legs to reach up and touch Bambam’s freshly bleached hair. “He’s the one who came to sit on me. Besides, you’re just jealous cause neither of us are loving on you.”_

 

_Jackson rolled his eyes, “Damn straight. I don’t want loving from either of you two.” The remark was harsh, but Mark understood why silently._

 

_“I don’t even want loving from Bambam,” Mark ignored the youngest’s shocked gasp, “I want it from someone else.”_

 

_“You want it from Jinyoung,” Jackson filled in the blank with a smirk. Bambam’s jaw dropped as he stared at Mark with wild eyes._

 

_“Jinyoung? You two really have something going on? You know that can’t happen, right?”_

 

_Mark sighed as he played with the string on his hoodie. “It’s obvious he likes me too. I’m not supposed to be telling you this, but the other night he came over. And we didn’t just sleep in here.”_

 

_Jackson laughed as he pointed his finger at Mark accusingly. “That explains the make-up on your necks! You guys are not discreet.”_

 

_Mark chuckled softly as he tapped his feet on the floor. “Yeah, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.”_

 

_Jackson’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Too much,” Mark laughed at that and took another sip of his wine, “besides, I thought you didn’t fuck without feelings?”_

 

_“I don’t. Jackson, I’m starting to fall deep for this boy,” Mark confessed with a small grin._

 

_“You can’t do that,” Bambam spoke up again, “I’m sorry, hyung.”_

 

_“Why can’t he?”_

 

_“Yeah, why can’t I, Bam? Is it because he’s your lover boy’s brother? Damn,” Mark tilted his head and he pouted childishly, “I thought you saw me as family.”_

 

_“I do, Mark, but Yugyeom’s relation to him isn’t the reason. It’s his role in the city.”_

 

_“Role in the city?” Mark squinted at Bambam, “What are you talking about?”_

 

_“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Mark,” Bambam crossed his arms as he got up off of his lap. “Don’t lie.”_

 

_“I’m really, really confused,” Jackson whined sadly from his seat on the bed._

 

_Bambam looked at Jackson, “Yugyeom told me a little secret at the party. You can’t tell anyone, okay?”_

 

_Jackson gave a firm nod and Mark leaned forward to hear the secret._

 

_“Yugyeom told me the truth about why he and Jinyoung hyung have never taken us to their house. Hyungs, they're one of the princes of Seoul. Jinyoung is supposed to marry someone really soon. Yugyeom told me that the man Jinyoung has to marry is his best friend.”_

 

_Mark sat there watching Bambam with a broken expression. “Why would Jinyoung lie to me?”_

 

_“Why would I lie to you, hyung? Jinyoung isn’t who you think he is,” Bambam spat at the elder with a glare._

 

_“I knew there was something off. But a prince? Bambam, are you sure Yugyeom wasn’t drunk off his ass?”_

 

_Bambam looked at Jackson with the most offended look on his face. “No! Hyungs, I’m telling the truth. You can look it up for fucks sake.”_

 

_“That’s,” Jackson scratched at his cheek with confusion on his face, “insane. A prince? In an arranged marriage? Why?”_

 

_Mark at that point had his face hidden behind his hands as his anxiety flooded through his body. He could’ve sworn he was able to be with Jinyoung, but the sudden news from Bambam completely crushed that thought._

 

_Why would Jinyoung lie to him?_

 

—

 

The flashback made Mark shiver with anger and sadness. He didn’t look into the whole situation online, but as he turned to look at his laptop on the coffee table, it seemed really tempting.

 

 _Fuck it,_ Mark thought as he heaved himself up from the floor. He traversed to the couch, and he sat down heavily with a sigh. Mark pulled the laptop and he opened it with frustration.

 

He went onto the internet and began his search on who Park Jinyoung really was.

 

He didn’t like what he saw.

 

“‘Park Jinyoung is the eldest prince of Hyunsuk and Suhee Park. They have said he should become king in just a few years - it’s predicted it will happen in just three years from now. He won’t run the city alone though. The prince from the Im family will be in an arranged marriage with Jinyoung, uniting the two families to form one of the biggest units in Korea’s history.’”

 

Mark felt like his head was going to explode as he continued to look through. How had he not known about Seoul having a kingdom or anything? Perhaps it was because he was foreign and couldn’t care less about politics.

 

The more Mark searched, the more he felt like he was going to barf. He showed a boy one of his most vulnerable and hidden sides - sides that not just anyone was lucky enough to have had the chance to observe. And yet in return he was lied to.

 

“Park Jinyoung, you’re a fucking _liar._ ” Mark sighed as he continued to search through. “I showed you almost everything about me, and you fucking betrayed me. Good luck trying to get me back, jackass.”

 

Mark was furious at Jinyoung. Absolutely furious.

 

—

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m over my little pissy parade, Mark.”

 

“No you’re not. You really don’t think I’m dumb enough to not catch the subtle remarks, do you?”

 

Jackson huffed as he crossed his arms in annoyance. All Jackson wanted was to hang out with Mark and have a peaceful lunch. But he forgot just how analytical Mark really was. He was able to see right into everyone’s expressions and pick out their true feelings.

 

Mark took his magazine and dropped it on the coffee table bitterly. Some people at the small coffee shop were able to sense the tension, and the hushed whispers made Mark even angrier. However, he decided to just talk to Jackson and be honest about how he was feeling.

 

“Jack, _look at me_ ,” Mark spoke sternly after some moments of silence. Jackson looked at him in an acquiescent manner, “I know it’s hard. I know showing how you truly feel is difficult for you. Bam is your absolute best friend, you mean everything to him.”

 

“Then how could someone like him hurt me as if I mean nothing to him?” Jackson asked sadly, “I know that he doesn’t mean to hurt me, but hyung, he really, really sucks sometimes. He sucks because he doesn’t see that I’ve fallen deep for him years ago. Why doesn’t he see that?”

 

Mark scratched and played with his ear anxiously. “You know how Bam is,” his hand returned to his lap as he collected his words, “he doesn’t always catch everything so easily. It’s not that he’s doing this on purpose. He sees things differently. You really think Bam doesn’t know you think of him in ways I don’t? I’m almost certain he knows, but I think right now he’s confused. You’re confusing, Jackson.”

 

“I’m confusing? _Please_ ,” Jackson rolled his eyes with a huff.

 

“Yes, you are,” Mark scooted closer to the edge of his seat. His hands were folded over his lap as he tapped his beat up sneakers. “Jackson, one day you’re talking to him like everything is normal again. Like none of this happened. But the next day you avoid him like the plague. You glare and scowl when he mentions Yugyeom or anyone who loves on him. Your words are harsh whenever he mentions something sweet about anyone. Is that not confusing?”

 

Jackson bowed his head in shame, “It is. I guess I am confusing.”

 

“You really are, but it’s okay. Jacks,” said boy looked up at the elder, “You need to tell him how you feel.”

 

“What?” Jackson’s eyes widened in fear, “I can’t do that. Mark, I can’t confess.”

 

“You’re going to have to do it sooner or later. Tell him how you feel.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me to do that after you grow some and confront Jinyoung?”

 

Jackson’s words were cutting strings inside Mark’s heart, and the elder glared at Jackson. “Don’t you fucking dare compare my situation to yours, Jackson. We’re talking about you here.”

 

“Let’s talk about you,” Jackson leaned forward and he gave Mark a harsh stare, “you always run away from your problems, hyung. Always. You really think you can keep doing that and not get hurt from it?”

 

“Jackson, _stop_. We’re talking about you and Bambam, not me.”

 

“No, Mark, you stop. Listen, I know California was mean to you,” Jackson’s voice dropped and it dripped with seriousness, “but Jinyoung isn’t Taylor.”

 

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking say her name around me,” Mark growled lowly as the anger in his veins coursed through his body dangerously.

 

“Mark, listen to me.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Listen to me._ ” Jackson clenched his jaw as he reached out to grab Mark.

 

Mark flinched and he tried to push Jackson away, but the younger was stronger and he kept him still. “You need to confront Jinyoung. I know he lied to you, but he cares about you. Don’t fucking compare him to Ta- to that girl. Okay? He isn’t her. He isn’t doing all of this to hurt you. _Talk_ to him.”

 

Mark looked at the floor reluctantly. “I can’t, Jackson.”

 

“You can, Mark. Talk to Jinyoung and I’ll confess to Bam. We’ll go through our shit together.”

 

“Jackson, you’re asking too much from me.”

 

“No I’m not. You can do this. I guess I can too.”

 

Mark shook his head, “I was supposed to be the one scolding you, dumbass.”

 

“Oh well, I beat you to it at the end,” Jackson smiled slightly.

 

“I guess we’re both fucking confusing, huh?” Mark looked at Jackson slowly.

 

“Damn straight.”

 

Mark scratched at his wrist nervously, “I don’t think I can face my problems, Jackson.”

 

“I’ll make you. If I’m going to confess to the boy I’ve loved for fucking eight years now, then I’m dragging you with me to solve your problems. You can do it. I can do it...hopefully.”

 

“If you fucking chicken out, I’m gouging out your eyes.” Mark deadpanned.

 

“I really need to take your video games away.” Jackson muttered, slightly alarmed.

 

Mark stared - or glared - at his phone as soon as Jinyoung’s name came up.

 

 **[ 2 : 48 PM ] Jinyoungie :** **_Hyung?_ **

 

 **[ 2 : 49 PM ] Jinyoungie :** **_We need to talk._ **

 

 **[ 2 : 49 PM ] Me :** **_Meet me at Wonwoo’s Tea tomorrow at noon. We’ll talk then._ **

 

“I can do this,” Mark whispered softly to himself.

 

“You can,” Jackson smiled reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!
> 
> How do you guys feel about this ending in just 7 or 8 chapters? I’m going to try and finish it before July, but we’ll see!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading. Please take care of yourselves. 💋


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark talked to Jinyoung about how he was feeling, and Jackson confessed to Bambam. Confrontation was truly a wonderful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!

Fairy lights dangled from the ceiling in front of Mark’s face. He reached over and toyed with the leaves that swung down from the lovely hanging plant by the window. He sighed in contentment as his thin fingers wrapped themselves around the curved handle on the mug that contained his green tea.

 

Mark was so anxious, he didn’t know how to talk to Jinyoung. What was he supposed to say? There were so many things he needed to get off his chest.

 

His worries faded as soon as Jinyoung walked through the door. Mark reached out to cup the other mug on the table. He checked to see if it was hot; it was.

 

Jinyoung joined Mark with a heavy sigh. The atmosphere was awkward around them as Mark licked and nibbled on his bottom lip.

 

“Hello,” Jinyoung spoke up in the empty silence, “I’m happy you _finally_   decided to talk to me.”

 

_Ouch_ , Mark flinched mentally as he nodded to Jinyoung’s words. “I have a lot I need to talk to you about.”

 

“Do you? At least start with if you’ve been taking care of yourself.”

 

“I’ve tried,” Mark couldn’t hold eye contact with Jinyoung for more than a couple of seconds as he scrambled to gather his words. “You?”

 

“I haven’t slept very well. Mark, you fucking scared me. I thought something really serious happened to you.”

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you. But I’m not the only one at fault here. Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Mark finally managed to meet Jinyoung’s stare, and the younger boy was puzzled.

 

“Truth? What truth?”

 

“Your role in the city. Your arranged marriage. That ring a bell?” Mark leaned back in his seat and tapped his digits against his clay mug.

 

Jinyoung looked at Mark mortified, “Who told you?”

 

“Not you, that’s for sure. And I’m pissed about it. You have no idea how fucked up you are for not telling me all of this. No idea.”

 

Jinyoung looked guilty as he drummed his fingers on the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how to tell you.” He felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Mark’s response.

 

Mark sighed softly, “Look, I showed you sides to me that I haven’t shown to anyone in years. I don’t think you understand how big of a deal that is. You’re the first person I’ve dated since I moved here seven years ago.”

 

Jinyoung gaped at Mark in surprise, “Seven years? Why so long?”

 

“I’ll answer that when you answer my question,” Mark took a sip from his tea before he pushed his mug to the side. “Why did you lie?”

 

Jinyoung bowed his head, “My parents and Jaebeom’s parents are forcing us to be together. You’ve seen the news, haven’t you? We’ll form the strongest unit. We’ll create history. Jaebeom is dating someone and I’m falling for you. I guess I just didn’t want to bring it up in hopes we could convince our parents to drop the wedding. I really regret not telling you. I should’ve been honest with you, I know. Can you forgive me?” Jinyoung looked up at Mark with hope swimming in his eyes. Hope that Mark would give him forgiveness.

 

“I can’t forgive you. I really can’t. You fucking lied to me for months now. You hurt me tremendously. Why? Because I am in love with you Jinyoung, and I can’t be with you.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed, “Can’t be with me? Mark, I’m telling you I love you too. You and I can be together, please.”

 

“You want me to get in the midst of your family drama and arranged marriage? Jinyoung, I don’t think you understand how wrong that is.”

 

Jinyoung gave a sad sigh as he leaned his head against his hand. “I’m sorry, Mark. I truly am.”

 

“I am too. I’m sorry because you fucked up and I can’t forgive you on the spot. I’ve been hurt before and I hoped you could fix that scar, but right now you’re just making it worse.”

 

Jinyoung was on the brink of tears as he heard Mark’s words, but he knew that Mark was right. He was  _completely_  right.

 

“Can I ask what happened? How you were hurt before?”

 

Mark fidgeted in his seat and he nodded his head. Despite the fact that Jinyoung fucked up, he deserved an explanation as to how Mark was aching inside.

 

So he decided to tell him.

 

“Back in California, I had this best friend named Taylor. She and I had been friends since we were five. She was the closest thing to a sibling to me without sharing any DNA. I started catching feelings for her in my last year of middle school. Our parents shipped us together and our siblings did too. My little brother used to poke at me because he caught me almost drooling when I looked at her. She was beautiful… She had black hair and sparkling green eyes. She was as pale as the moon and as courageous as a lion. She understood me better than anyone else. I told her all of my secrets, from the time I had my first kiss in my backyard to the time I broke my Mom’s favorite purple vase from France. She was just the best.

 

“And then we started dating in high school after I gave her a love poem. Things started so well, she was spontaneous and she loved to have fun. If being her best friend was awesome, being her boyfriend was totally epic. Like I said, she understood me more than anyone else.

 

“Things started going downhill slowly. She started monitoring my time with friends, and she limited the time I could be on my phone. She didn’t allow me to talk to any girls or guys interested in other guys. She was completely strict. I thought it was normal since I’ve never dated before that. She would hook up with other girls all the time, and my friends told me this, but I never believed it. I thought it was all lies. Until I saw it myself.

 

“I caught her making out with the captain on the swim team, Brooklyn. She was innocent and new to the school, so I didn’t blame her. I was pissed at Taylor, and I ignored her for weeks. Until she climbed her way into my window one night.

 

“We got into an argument and… she did some sexual advances that I didn’t quite consent to. Let’s just leave it at that. I was mad and scared and just… torn. Torn that my best friend would hurt me so badly. She threatened to put make-up all over her body to resemble bruises if I ever thought of telling someone. So she harassed me and told me that she wouldn’t hesitate to fake being abused by me. So that was great.

 

“I told the cops and everything and they believed her until she came clean. And immediately after high school ended, I packed my shit up and came here. That’s why I have such bad trust issues when it comes to love. Do you understand now?”

 

Mark’s voice broke so many times and he was battling a sea of tears as he opened up to Jinyoung. The younger felt like a total asshole as he listened. “I understand completely… God, I’m so sorry, hyung…”

 

“Like I said, I am too.”

 

“I feel awful. I didn’t know about any of this. Not in the slightest.”

 

Mark wipes at his eyes, “We can’t be together. I know you say we can, but I don’t believe you. I’m sorry.”

 

Jinyoung started crying at that point. “Hyung, I wish I didn’t lie, I love you so much. I want to be with you.”

 

“I want to be with you too, Jinyoung,” Mark stood up and he slipped his jacket on, “but we can’t. Whatever we had was nice while it lasted. Good luck on your wedding.”

 

Jinyoung watched Mark walk out of the shop and his vision blurred as tears streamed down his face. He felt completely awful and guilty at what he did. He felt stupid.

 

_I need to get him back_ , Jinyoung thought silently as he hurried out of the shop. _I need him._

 

—

 

Jackson watched Bambam jump around on the couch laughing. Jackson smiled happily and jumped after the younger while giggling.

 

Bambam’s apartment was way bigger than Mark and Jackson’s, and it had nicer everything. The only problem was Bambam was a slob, so it wasn’t a surprise when Bambam tripped on a towel and fell face first.

 

Jackson was quick to hold Bambam and check for any bruises. “Are you okay? You fell really, really hard.”

 

Bambam rubbed at a red spot on his cheek, “I think so? Do I look okay?”

 

Jackson softly smiled, “You look as fine as always…”

 

Bambam shared a smile with Jackson before he reached up to pet Jackson’s hair. “I miss moments like these… What’s been up with you lately?”

 

Jackson swallowed hard and he looked down at the floor. “Nothing is wrong, Bam.”

 

“Jackson, I’m not falling for that. Please talk to me. I miss my favorite boy in the world. Please?”

 

Jackson shook his head, “Don’t say that, Bam. _Please_ don’t say that.”

 

“What?” Bambam sat up confused, “I’m allowed to miss you, hyung. You’ve been so weird with me lately. What did I do?”

 

“You didn’t do anything, don’t worry about it. Okay?” Jackson tried to scoot away from Bambam, but the younger grabbed his wrist.

 

“Jacks, talk to me. Please. I’m worried,” Bambam pleaded.

 

“You didn’t do anything. I promise. It’s nothing serious.”

 

“If it weren’t serious then you wouldn’t be so damn awkward with me, now would you? Come on, please. I miss Jacks,” Bambam pulled Jackson closer until the older was sitting next to him. He reached down and held Jackson’s hand, “I miss the boy who taught me how to speak English and helped me with Korean. I miss the boy who could tell me everything. I miss the boy who danced with me. _Where is he_?”

 

“I don’t know, Bambam. I’m sorry,” Jackson started to shake as he saw Bambam’s hand engulfed in his own. He just wanted to submerge himself in the sea of his own tears. Where did Jackson go? Bambam got himself a sweet boyfriend and suddenly Jackson disappeared. “Try not to worry.”

 

“For fucks sake, talk to me, moron,” Bambam started to grow impatient as he squeezed Jackson’s hand. “Hyung, you’re shaking! Why are you so scared?”

 

Jackson couldn’t do it. He knew he promised Mark and made a deal with him, but the words were stuck in his throat.  _I’m in love with you, Bambam_ , Jackson couldn’t say it. He _couldn’t_ _._

 

“Bambam,” Jackson started slowly, “There’s something you need to know.”

 

Bambam leaned close to Jackson and he listened to him intently.

 

“Bambam, I’m…” Jackson shook his head and he closed his eyes. He figured he should just rip the bandaid off. “in love… with you.”

 

Bambam blinked at Jackson in shock, “ _How long_?”

 

Jackson swallowed his breath as he refused to open his eyes. “Eight years.”

 

Silence rested between the two, and Jackson felt tears sliding down his face. Bambam slowly let go of Jackson’s hand, and the elder almost choked out a sob before he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

 

Jackson sobbed like a little kid.

 

“I’m sorry, Jacks. I’m so sorry…”

 

Jackson melted in Bambam’s arms, and he continued to shake and quiver in fear. He felt so torn and heartbroken. For years he knew that he would get rejected, but he didn’t prepare for it as well as he should’ve.

 

Bambam felt awful staring at his favorite person sobbing and shaking because of him. He threaded his fingers through Jackson’s hair, and he gently brushed against his scalp. Jackson calmed down and he rubbed his eyes sadly, “Bambam?”

 

“Yes?” Bambam whispered softly.

 

“At one point in time, were you ever in love with me too?”

 

Jackson looked at Bambam with heartbreak in his eyes, and Bambam smiled slightly as he brushed his tears away. “Jackson, at one point in time, I was deeply in love with you.”

 

Jackson smiled at that and he nodded his head. “That’s something at least. I’m sorry I’ve been such a wreck lately. Seeing you with Yugyeom made me upset.”

 

“It’s okay, Jackson. I totally understand. Are we cool now?” Bambam held out his fist, and Jackson gently fist bumped him.

 

“We’re cool.”

 

“Good, now,” Bambam pulled Jackson and himself up off the ground. With an evil grin, Bambam tapped Jackson’s arm, “ _Tag_!”

 

“I-“ Jackson screeched as he ran after Bambam, “Get back here, chopstick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all see why Mark is so damn sad now?
> 
> Also I tried to make Jackson a little happy at the end. He deserves his best friend. ♥️
> 
> I’m going to continue to update as much as I can, but,,, these next chapters are going to cause a lot of you to want to smack me upside the head. Oops.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves! Thank you for reading. 💋


	14. Leave It Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was serious when he said he couldn’t face his problems. Jinyoung just wished that he didn’t lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...? Don’t kill me! Also, please excuse any mistakes!

The red luggage sat on Mark’s bed with clothes folded neatly in it. The elder looked around in his room for anything else he would need. He smiled when he grabbed some old photographs and books he used to enjoy.

 

As he finished packing up his things, he felt a sudden heavy weight of sadness. All of the memories from the long seven years of living in Korea hit him like a freight train. He frowned as he closed and sealed his bag shut.

 

_ No more thinking, _ Mark thought sternly to himself.

 

With one more glance around the room, Mark declared his packing to be complete. He grabbed the luggage and quietly left his room after turning off the light and then shutting the door.

 

He crept silently through the hall and out of his apartment, making sure to not make a single sound as he hurried out.

 

The night air was humid and sticky as Mark stood off the side of the road. He waved his hand side to side until a taxi pulled up in front of him. Mark hurriedly climbed into the back after passing up a few dollars to the man in the front seat.

 

“Take me to the airport, please,” Mark requested before he sunk back into his seat. He felt his heart slowly break as he watched the buildings pass by him in a blur. He leaned his head against the window as if he were in a sad drama, and he allowed himself to think of all of his favorite memories.

 

A cute memory of him and Jinyoung popped up in his mind.

 

_ “God, you’re so cute,” Jinyoung pushed his finger against Mark’s cheek. The elder laughed and wiggled away. _

 

_ “That reminds me,” Mark curled over to get his blue backpack. He carefully pulled out a black box and gave it to Jinyoung. The younger boy took it and lifted the lid with gentle fingers. _

 

_ “You know how to cook?” Jinyoung asked as he stared at the box of food Mark handed to him. Mark gave Jinyoung a soft smile. _

 

_ “Yes, I can’t eat packaged ramen forever, Nyoungie.” _

 

_ Jinyoung chuckled at that before he took a piece of meat and rice and slipped it into his mouth. He chewed on it and smiled as a variety of spices and seasonings erupted in his mouth. _

 

_ “God, this is awesome!” Jinyoung exclaimed happily. _

 

_ “I’m glad you like it.” Mark said with a toothy grin. _

 

_ Jinyoung looked up at Mark with a blush on his cheeks. “I like anything you make, hyung.” _

 

Mark pushed his face closer against his window as his heart began to pick up its pace. And then a memory of him and Bambam popped up.

 

_ Bambam ran around Mark’s apartment, and the elder laughed as he grabbed him and pulled him close. _

 

_ “Don’t think you’re getting away!” Mark laughed as he slapped Bambam’s bum. “It’s your nineteenth birthday, so you’re getting nineteen spanks.” _

 

_ “Hyung, this is embarrassing!” Bambam laughed loudly as Mark continued to smack Bambam’s bum gently. “You’re so weird with your strange American traditions.” _

 

_ Mark giggled and he held Bambam close enough to where he could give the younger a platonic kiss on the cheek. “I’ll always be your favorite American hyung though.” _

 

_ Bambam looked up at Mark and he smiled, “Of course, you always will be one of my favorite people.” _

 

At that point Mark was on the verge of crying. He curled up a little as he thought back to his favorite memory with Jackson.

 

_ Jackson ran up to Mark after he had dipped himself into the ocean. He looked at Mark with a soft smile. _

 

_ “You ever wonder just how lucky I am?” _

 

_ Mark looked up from his sandcastle with a raised brow. “Jackson, that’s a really fucking weird question to ask.” _

 

_ “Answer it,” Jackson sat down in front of Mark and he began to build his own castle. _

 

_ Mark fingered the sand to create tiny windows as he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, dude. You’re gonna have to explain to me.” _

 

_ “I met you four years ago, yeah? And guess what,” Jackson met eyes with Mark and he gave him the sweetest smile. “These past four years have been the best. You don’t know just how happy you make Bammie and I. Hyung, we fucking love you. I love you so much! I just feel so lucky. I’m lucky, I’m lucky, I’m so lucky!” _

 

_ “Jackson,” Mark started to smile as Jackson stood up and screamed loudly. _

 

_ “I am lucky! Mark fucking Tuan is in my life, and I am goddamn lucky for it!” _

 

_ “Jackson, sit down!” Mark cackled with red cheeks and a huge smile. Jackson sat down and he giggled at Mark. _

 

_ “I’m so lucky you’re in my life.” _

 

Mark thanked the driver before he hopped out of the car with his luggage. A tear slipped down his cheek as he pulled his luggage inside the airport, his ticket ready in his hand.

 

A few hours later, Mark sat in a giant white plane looking out the window. He had his body curled up in a ball as the person beside him asked him a question. “Why are you on here? You seem regretful.”

 

The person was an old woman, and Mark looked at her with a teary eyed smile. “I just need to be back home and away from my problems.”

 

The woman looked at him with sympathy, “Oh honey, you can’t do that. You can’t just run away from your problems forever, you know. You have to face them. You’re strong, you’re brave.”

 

Mark blushed and he looked down, “Thank you, that’s sweet of you.”

 

In reality, Mark sat in his too small seat thinking quietly to himself. _ I’m not strong. I’m a fucking coward. I can’t even face my damn problems. _

 

Mark looked out of the window to see the darkness of Seoul fade in a blur of navy clouds. He blinked back tears as he smiled sadly.

 

_ Leave it behind, _ Mark thought as a tear stroked his cheek. The tear fell on his lip as it tasted so bitter and salty. It made him cry even more. _ Just leave it all behind. _

 

—

 

Jinyoung sighed as he laid face-down on his bed. It was another lonesome Saturday morning, but at least he had Yugyeom and Jaebeom with him. The two were playing with cards on Jinyoung’s floor. The boy looked at them with heart eyes, seeing them look so happy and _ young _ again. Jinyoung didn’t understand how someone could look like they were a kid so easily. Perhaps it was because neither of the two seemed stressed out.

 

Yugyeom and Jaebeom eventually stopped playing and they stared at Jinyoung. “Has hyung texted you yet, hyung?”

 

“No,” Jinyoung sat up sadly. “He hasn’t replied to me since our talk last week.”

 

“Something is going on,” Jaebeom stated with a glare. “You need to go after him.”

 

“Hyung why? He clearly doesn’t want me. He’s _ done _ with me. You heard what I told you!”

 

“Yeah but hyung,” Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung with puppy eyes. How was Yugyeom so _ fucking _ young? So small and childlike as he sat there? “He’s changed you. He’s changed you a lot. You’re happier.”

 

“It’s like you have a reason to wake up now. Remember how much you stayed cooped up in here playing the piano? Now you’re out and about,” Jaebeom added with a furrowed brow. “You’re happy. Why are you throwing out happiness?”

 

Jinyoung frowned and he stared down at his legs. “I don’t know. I just… well, I don’t know. I’m scared to fuck up even more.”

 

“You’ve always been like that,” Yugyeom noted. “You put others before yourself, hyung. Most of the time anyway. Fuck being considerate of Mark, be selfish. Get him back. Tell him you _ need him. _ I’m almost certain he won’t take no for an answer if you just show him you’re sorry.”

 

“How the _ hell _ do I show him I’m sorry, Yugs? A bouquet of flowers with a teddy bear is long overdue.”

 

“He’s got a point,” Jaebeom sighed softly. “I know it’s hard, man. I know you’re heartbroken. But this isn’t the end. You’re not a quitter, Park.”

 

Jinyoung hid his face in his hands as he nodded gently. “You’re right, but still. He’s probably completely done.”

 

“You won’t know unless you get off your ass and go see him.”

 

Jinyoung glared at Jaebeom, “Thanks, hyung, but I think confrontation is the last thing I want to do. Last time didn’t end well.”

 

Yugyeom sat on the floor as he scratched his cheek. “I mean… I could call Bammie?”

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom in shock. Jinyoung groaned and he shook his head. “For fucks sake, I forgot you were dating him for a moment. Why didn’t you bring that option up sooner?”

 

Yugyeom frowned at Jinyoung, “Sorry, I enjoy a good game of cards. The world doesn’t revolve around you and Mark hyung, now does it?”

 

“Fuck you,” Jinyoung shook his head with a smile. Jaebeom snickered at the brothers and their bickering.

 

“You just hate that I’m right, hyung,” Yugyeom sassed, and Jinyoung looked up to meet eyes with the younger.

 

“Watch it, Yugs. Don’t get too cocky.”

 

Yugyeom flushed red as he pulled his phone out. “Right, sorry.”

 

Silence settled between the three of them as Yugyeom’s phone rang softly. On the fourth ring, Bambam’s voice boomed through the phone. _ “Yugyeom, baby I’m sorry, but I can’t talk right now.” _

 

Yugyeom looked at his phone, confused. “What’s wrong?”

 

_ “It’s M- shit Jackson, be careful! You’ll get hit by a car.” _ The sound of Jackson cursing in the background made Yugyeom confused.

 

“Babe? What happened?”

 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom leaned forward to hear the phone clearer.

 

_ “Mark is missing. He ran away. Do you guys know where he is?” _

 

Jinyoung’s blood ran cold, “He _ what _ now?!”

 

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung as the younger’s eyes started tearing up. “Fuck, where could he be?! Bambam!” Yugyeom shouted at the phone.

 

_ “I don’t know! It’s your brother’s fault he’s gone.” _

 

“Not cool, dude, he’s about to cry.”

 

_ “Sorry, I’m really fucking stressed out. Do you know how terrified I am right now? I didn’t mean to snap, but your brother deserves it.” _ Bambam sighed softly. _ “Look, we don’t know where he is. I have to go. I love you.” _

 

“I love you t- shit, he hung up.”

 

Jinyoung bowed his head to hide his face as more tears raced down his cheeks.

 

_ What have I done?, _ Jinyoung thought as he wiped at his tears. “I have to find him, guys, I _ have _ to.”

 

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung with concern. “Do you have any idea where he could be?”

 

“Not right now,” Jinyoung sighed softly.

 

_ Fuck, Mark, where are you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y’all still alive now? Are you boiling in anger? I would be too, don’t worry.
> 
> Please be sure to take care of yourself. The next update will be out soon I hope. I love you all, goodbye! ♥️💋


	15. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for Mark wasn’t easy at all. Jinyoung was thankful he had Jaebeom with him though. Without him he wouldn’t have been able to handle everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambam is really snappy and bitchy in this chapter, so sorry Bambam stans. Please excuse any mistakes!

That night and the next were terrible for Jinyoung. He couldn’t sleep hardly at all and he felt so groggy and weak. He just wanted to know if Mark was okay, but the elder wouldn’t pick up his phone.

 

Jinyoung realized during those nights of silence and fear that he needed Mark more than anything. The thought of the elder crying and being hurt because of _ him _ made his stomach churn and his jaw clench. He felt like a complete idiot as he tossed and turned in bed.

 

Usually he would have been pissed off at Mark for ignoring him, and he was, but once he heard it was his fault, well, it made Jinyoung hide in a shell for a while. He realized while hiding in the lonely shell that he really needed to get his shit together.

 

He really needed to get Mark back in his life.

 

It was a Friday afternoon in Seoul, and the prince trio were on a mission to confront Jackson and Bambam. They all needed to team up and find Mark.

 

When Yugyeom banged his fist against the door, Jackson seemed completely startled as he opened it. Albeit that faded into confusion when he saw Jaebeom. “Jinyoung, you never told us you had a hot older brother.” He checked Jaebeom out from head to toe as Jaebeom shifted awkwardly.

 

Jinyoung groaned irritably, “Jackson, he’s my best friend since birth. Listen, can we please come in? We need to team up.”

 

“Do _ not _ let Jinyoung in, Jacks!” Bambam shouted from inside and Jackson crossed his arms.

 

“Bambam has a point. Why should I let you in? You were the one who fucking caused this.” Jackson scowled at Jinyoung.

 

“Because you need all the help you can get,” Yugyeom pitched in, and the younger had a point. 

 

Jackson was still hesitant, “So? We’ve known him for longer.”

 

“Yes, that’s true,” Jinyoung agreed. “But what’s also true is he’s been missing for a few days and yet you still haven’t found him. You obviously need our help.”

 

Jackson stayed silenced as he stepped to the side and allowed the three to slip in.

 

“Are you a prince too?” Jackson asked Jaebeom, and the other boy nodded.

 

“I’m the one Jinyoung has to marry. I’m sorry he lied to you guys, and hurt your best friend and all.” Jaebeom said quietly. Jackson nodded silently.

 

Bambam glared at Jinyoung, “I don’t want to see your fucking face ever again.”

 

Yugyeom stepped in front of Jinyoung before he started to speak to Bambam. “I know you’re mad, hyung. I would be too! But you have to let us help. Please? We care about him too.”

 

Bambam stood up and he pointed at Jinyoung. “You fucked him over,” Bambam moved his finger to point at a nonchalant Jaebeom, “and you… I don’t even know you! Why does Mark matter to you?”

 

“He brought back the old Jinyoung,” Jaebeom scowled as he approached Bambam. The younger shrunk a little as he realized just how big Jaebeom was. “You don’t know me, I don’t know any of you, but Mark matters to me because he helped Jinyoung. So I will help in any way possible.”

 

“Yes sir…” Bambam whispered, clearly a little intimidated.

 

“Jesus Christ, Jaebeom, chill the hell out. You’re scaring him,” Jinyoung smacked Jaebeom on the head, and the elder smiled sheepishly and backed away shyly.

 

“What are we going to do?” Jackson asked.

 

“We have a plan,” Yugyeom grinned from ear to ear.

 

—

 

“So you’re completely sure he isn’t in Seoul?” Yugyeom asked as he sat at Bambam’s computer.

 

“Yes, we checked all over the city and we couldn’t find him.”

 

Jackson sighed as he shook his head, “I doubt he left for America too. That’s way too extreme.”

 

“You’re right, it is. He wouldn’t run away that far,” Bambam agreed with the elder. For the first time that day, Jackson smiled softly. He felt a pinch of hope.

 

“What about other cities? What if we checked out some other cities to search for him?” Jinyoung suggested as he looked at the other boys.

 

Jaebeom raised his eyebrow, “Yeah, he could have booked a hotel somewhere else.”

 

“My guess would be Incheon,” Yugyeom glanced back at the others. “I mean, that’s really close by. He could have definitely taken a bus there.”

 

“Exactly!” Jinyoung smiled softly. “So we should get a hotel in Incheon and look around for him.”

 

“We? Oh no, you’re crazy if you think I’m letting the three of you tag along.” Bambam said harshly towards the others.

 

Jackson frowned, “Lay off of them, Bam. We need all of the help we can get. We can divide the city in half and split up and look around for a day or two.”

 

Bambam sighed as he shook his head. “Fine, sure, let’s do that.”

 

Jinyoung sat there and he watched everyone try to book a cheap hotel in Incheon. He felt sick to his stomach, and Jaebeom obviously noticed. He stepped up to the younger and threw his arm around him.

 

“We’ll find him, Jinyoungie. I promise,” he whispered softly as Jinyoung melted against his side.

 

“I know, but hyung… I really feel bad for what I did. Even if we do find him, what if he doesn’t want me anymore? What if he doesn’t want to forgive me? I probably deserve it. He’s such a good guy, Jaebeom. I’m deeply in love with him, and I fucked it up so badly. I really am a shitty lover.”

 

“Don’t say those things, dipshit. Look,” Jaebeom rubbed Jinyoung’s arm. “I’m sure things will work out, okay? I won’t let you beat yourself up over this. Mark sounds like a good guy. I’m sure if you just talk it out with him and be completely honest, he’ll come back. And even if he doesn’t, there’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

 

Jaebeom pressed a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s head when the younger agreed to his words. Bambam sat there and stared at the two while they talked, and he realized he might have been too quick to judge Jinyoung’s action.

 

Despite that realization, Bambam was really fucking pissed that Jinyoung would hurt Mark. So he just turned back to look at the computer, and he helped Yugyeom and Jackson out.

 

They just needed to be patient. They would find Mark, surely.

 

—

 

_ “Man this sucks!” _ Bambam groaned loudly as he kicked against the scuffed up pavement. Jaebeom glanced at Bambam with squinted eyes.

 

“He’s really the guy Yugs is dating?” Jaebeom murmured quietly to Jinyoung.

 

“Yep,” Jinyoung mumbled as he tried to catch up to Bambam.

 

“Look,” Bambam turned around to face the other two. They stopped dead in their tracks. “Without Jackson here I can say whatever the hell I want, and I want you to know I’m pissed off.”

 

“Okay, but what does Jaebeom hyung have to do with you being pissed?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow, and Bambam groaned again.

 

“I don’t know, but that doesn’t change anything. Do you know how fucking miserable hyung must feel?” Bambam stepped up closer to Jinyoung. Bambam had been a cantankerous bear the whole day, but it seemed like he just got angrier. “Do you?”

 

Jaebeom pushed Jinyoung back as he stood in front of Bambam. “Focus! If we continue our pity-shit-party, we won’t be able to fucking find Mark. So if you want your best friend back, then we _ need _ to stick together and get a grip on ourselves. Got it, dude?”

 

Something in Bambam’s eyes died down, and it seemed like the younger was close to tearing his hair out. He looked so stressed and tired, no wonder he was so bitchy.

 

“Got it. Sorry, hyungs,” Bambam looked down meekly and Jaebeom gently put his hand on Bambam’s shoulder. The younger was about to shrug him off before Jaebeom squeezed it.

 

“I get you’re mad, but let’s keep looking. We’ll find him, okay? Don’t worry.”

 

Jinyoung waited for the two to pull away before he started walking again. Seeing Bambam like that made Jinyoung realize just how stressed out the other was. He was also impressed by Jaebeom’s older brother reaction to Bambam. He really knew how to get people to calm down.

 

The trio continued with their search for Mark, and they also showed pictures of him to any passing pedestrians they saw. To no avail, they couldn’t find anyone who knew or saw Mark.

 

Jinyoung’s phone buzzed, and when he pulled the device out he saw Jackson’s name written across the screen. “Did you find him?”

 

_ “No! God, I feel like I’m going to lunge myself into the gutter any second now. Have you guys seen him?” _

 

“No,” Jinyoung heard a soft whimper from Jackson and it made him frown. “Don’t give up, Jacks. We’ll find him.”

 

_ “Jinyoung, it’s hard to not get sad and doubtful when I’ve known him since he moved to this country. I just hope he’s safe. What if he…” _

 

Jinyoung knew exactly what Jackson was insinuating, and it made his heart clench.

 

“Don’t say that, Jacks. He wouldn’t do that to everyone.” Would he?

 

_ “Sorry, I get dark whenever I’m sad and stressed. Let’s keep looking for an hour and then we can meet up at this good burger place. Then we can discuss what we do next in the hotel or something.” _

 

“Sounds like a deal. See you in an hour.”

 

—

 

The burger settled in Jinyoung’s stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. He laid down on his bed and Jaebeom sat beside him. Yugyeom sat on the other bed with Bambam sitting on his lap. Jackson wouldn’t stop pacing around the room, looking like he was going to bite his fingernails off.

 

Jaebeom tried to calm everyone down by playing some soft music, and it worked, but the atmosphere was still tense.

 

“He isn’t in Incheon. Should we inform the police about him disappearing?” Jackson suggested.

 

“You guys haven’t considered that yet?” Jinyoung sat up in shock.

 

Bambam shook his head, “No, we thought we could find him.”

 

“Let’s not call the police yet,” Jaebeom grabbed his phone that was charging on the nightstand.

 

“Hyung! We need to call the police if we want to find him.” Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom after his little outburst.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“What does that mean? The police will find him, dipshit. We need them,” Yugyeom barked at the elder.

 

Jackson and Bambam looked at Jaebeom as if he had three heads as he asked something. “I have a question. What kind of phone does Mark have?”

 

“An iPhone, why?” Jackson raised his eyebrow as he walked over to Jaebeom.

 

“He has an iPhone? Why didn’t someone tell me earlier?!” Jaebeom groaned.

 

“What are you on about?” Jinyoung squinted at Jaebeom in confusion.

 

“For fucks sake,” Jaebeom grumbled. “If you give me his phone number, we can use a phone tracking app and figure out where his phone is. He wouldn’t leave without it, would he?”

 

“You can do that?” Bambam and Yugyeom exclaimed in unison.

 

“It’s 2019, you guys. Of course you can!” Jaebeom opened the app and he handed Jackson the phone. Everyone crowded around the two as Mark’s number was typed in.

 

Everyone waited anxiously as a location loaded.

 

“That’s Joey’s house! I thought he wouldn’t be in L.A.!” Jackson shouted in disbelief.

 

“Now we know where he is,” Jaebeom said. He screenshotted the location and sent it to Jinyoung before shutting his phone off.

 

“I need to talk to him. Hyung, I’m talking to my parents and getting a plane to L.A..”

 

“You’re kidding! We’re his best friends!” Bambam shouted in what seemed to be almost disgust.

 

“I know, but I’m the one who fucked up. I need to explain myself and I need to tell him I’m sorry.”

 

Jackson nibbled on his lip, “He is right… Bam and I didn’t fuck up, and if we’re all there it’ll only intimidate him.”

 

Jinyoung had four pairs of eyes on him. “Joey is his brother, so I’ll have to talk to him first.”

 

“I have his number.” Jackson said.

 

“Send it.”

 

Bambam was hesitant but he looked at Jinyoung. “Do you think you can bring him home safely? Please? We’re practically trusting you with our life right now.”

 

Jinyoung nodded slowly. “I can do it. I’ll find Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t Jaebeom a smart cookie? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It’s getting closer to the end! Just about 4-5 more chapters. Y’all exited?
> 
> Please remember to practice self-care and to continue smiling and being the best! I love you all, thank you for reading! ♥️


	16. Fix Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having to go against his parents, Jinyoung was finally able to achieve his chance at fixing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!

Once Jinyoung and his friends returned to Seoul, the prince made a solid plan to try and come out to his parents about everything. He figured he needed to do it alone, without Jaebeom and Yugyeom. He would tell them all they needed to know before figuring out how to get to L.A., which he thought since he had Joey’s phone number he could call the brother and talk to him. That seemed logical enough.

 

His home was quiet when he came in, and Yugyeom immediately trudged on to his room with only a murmur of some half-assed greeting to the maids. The lovely girls didn’t seem to mind, their only focus on trying to figure out if Jinyoung was all safe and secure. The whole trip in Incheon made the boy more than stressed out. He gave a weak smile to the girls and politely told them he was okay before he disappeared up the stairs. In reality, he wasn’t too alright. In fact, Jinyoung felt like a worm crept into his gut and sloshed through every organism inside him. He felt gross and sick, but he still grasped a lovely ounce of hope. Somewhere in the expanse of his mind he could see Mark smiling. Jinyoung saw the enchanting boy holding out his hand for Jinyoung, his crimson hair neatly styled and his cheeks flushed pink in an adorable blush. A halo hovered over him in the most gorgeous and subtlety prestigious way possible. Jinyoung felt the warm rays of light caress his skin as he reached out to hold Mark’s hand. Mark pulled Jinyoung out into the clouds, where Jinyoung floated in peace. He was at ease when Mark slowly laid down on him and nudged his face into Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s skin flushed when Mark’s lips gently pressed against his neck, awakening the feelings that threaded themselves through his heart and wrapped around his veins.

 

“Jinnie!” Jinyoung’s body shook slightly from being startled by his approaching mom. She wore the biggest smile as she cupped Jinyoung’s face. Her thumbs rubbed against the smoothness of his cheeks, and her long nails scratched his skin gingerly. “I never do see you anymore. Oh, you look so stressed! Where is my beautiful baby?”

 

“I’m okay,” Jinyoung leaned down ever so gracefully to press a loving kiss to his mom’s forehead. She smiled graciously at him. Jinyoung carefully pulled her small hands off his face, and he held them in his slightly sweaty palms. “I have so much I need to tell you and father. May I talk to you guys privately?”

 

Jinyoung’s mom stared at her son in a subtle shock. “Is this about yours and Jaebeom’s wedding? We’ve told you two numerous times that it’ll be okay. Your father and I and Mr. and Mrs. Im are working hard on this. I assure you.”

 

“No, mom, this isn’t just about the wedding. There is a lot I need to tell you about, and I need to get it off my chest. Is father home?”

 

“Your father is taking a shower. We’ll send Miss Ahn when we’re both ready. Alright? I’ll even have her prepare some wine for us.” His mom said sweetly as she gave her handsome son’s hands a slight squeeze.

 

“Thank you, that’ll be appreciated.” Jinyoung bowed his head respectfully. His mom gave her son a cordial bow before she disappeared down the hall. Jinyoung shuffled with his head down until he reached his room. He opened the door hurriedly and pushed it closed as soon as he stepped in. He let his bag drop to the floor before he rushed to the bathroom connected to his room.

 

Jinyoung looked at his sad reflection in the mirror, and only then did he realize his mom was completely right. The bags under his once twinkling eyes were now a harsh hue of purple, reminding him of the sad college boy he used to be. Would he be proud? Would the old Jinyoung see his future self and be happy? Or would he be full of disappointment? After all, Jinyoung was planning to break his parents’ hearts. He didn’t know what to do as he rubbed his slim hands around on his face. He felt dehydrated; he felt ill. His lips were chapped from the small crying session he had on the ride back. And from the endless sobbing he had endured for over a week. Jinyoung was utterly weak as he tried to think of what happened to him. Jaebeom was right. Mark made Jinyoung truly happy again. Before meeting Mark, he was battling with struggle, stress, and just the constant pressure from his family. When he met Mark in that quiet café, he sensed something. When he shared popcorn with Mark while watching the scariest movie ever, he was truly okay. Mark made Jinyoung feel like a kid again in the strangest of ways. But now Jinyoung felt seventy years older, and he was reminded of the struggling college kid who didn’t know who he was.

 

The sound of water rushing from the tap echoed through the bathroom as Jinyoung tried to scrub away the bitterness that stained his face. Once he deemed himself satisfied, he grabbed a cotton towel and dabbed his face with it softly. He folded the cloth and pushed it aside. He made an effort to make himself look presentable to his father despite the fact he was dressed in a burnt orange sweatshirt and blue jeans. He at least tucked the garment into his jeans and brushed down any curls or wrinkles. Jinyoung fixed his curly bangs and he rubbed at his dazed eyes. He hoped things would get better, but he wished that his parents would understand what he had to say. If they didn’t, then he would have to go against them.

 

And that would break his heart.

 

—

 

It took roughly thirty minutes for Miss Ahn to knock on Jinyoung’s bedroom door. The boy rushed to answer it, and he bowed his head as he followed Miss Ahn up the second flight of stairs. Miss Ahn’s heels clicked against the marbled stairs to the rhythm of which Jinyoung’s erratic heart slammed against his ribs. She led the prince up to his parents' room and towards the back where the glass doors stood open. Jinyoung’s father and mom sat on one side of the balcony together in a porch swing with glasses of wine in their hands. When Jinyoung stepped out to greet them, he felt clammy as all eyes were on him. Miss Ahn paid no attention and poured Jinyoung a glass of white wine, and she rushed out of the scene as soon as she handed him his glass.

 

“Ah, if it isn’t our handsome son. What’s got you so bothered that you have to pull us into such a private scenery?” Jinyoung’s father asked as he laid eyes on his worried son. The boy swallowed his breath as he slowly walked to the other side of the balcony. He sat down in a rather small but comfortable chair, and he rubbed his finger around the bottom of his glass.

 

“I have a lot of news I need to break to you two. It’s very important that the both of you listen and hang on to each and every word I tell you.” Jinyoung wanted his message to be heard, to be clear. He would be damned if he let either of them not understand how important his message was. His parents looked at him expectantly, and he took a massive gulp of wine to make himself feel a bit more confident. When the bottom of his glass touched his thigh, Jinyoung stared straight through his parents. “I am in love with someone else, and I would highly appreciate it if we could call the wedding off.”

 

His father stared at Jinyoung like he had three heads. “Call the wedding off? Jinyoung, are you insane? We are trusting you and Jaebeom to unite the Park and Im families together to form the biggest unit. Does that mean nothing to you?”

 

Jinyoung licked at his bottom lip as his body started to tense up. “Hyung and I don’t want to get married. I want a normal life. I want to write books and live in a small, cute house down south. I just want to be normal, and I want to spend my life with someone else. I’ve been keeping a secret hidden from you two, but I’ve been seeing someone. And he recently found out about my marriage and bolted to California. And I am off to find him and bring him home.”

 

“Normal life? Seeing someone? You’re crazy!” Jinyoung’s father was starting to get more upset, and Jinyoung knew it was important that he remained calm and collected.

 

“I met him earlier this year. He truly made me happy and he made me feel loved. Jaebeom hyung means so much to me, but I could never marry him. _Never._ And I know he could never marry me either. I understand this means a lot to you.”

 

“I don’t think you do, son,” His father scowled at Jinyoung, making the boy feel like he was being judged for just breathing. “Why are you all of a sudden backing out? We thought you were in love with Jaebeom.”

 

“Did you really think that or did you wish, father? Jaebeom and I were never in love. We tried!” Jinyoung took a deep breath and he looked at his parents with pleading eyes. “As my parents aren’t you supposed to support me for what I want to do? All I want to do is get Mark back. I fucked up, big time, and I want to own up to it and make him feel loved again. I am in love with him, not Jaebeom. Can’t you get that through your thick skull?”

 

“Darling, if that’s what you want then-”

 

“Quiet, you,” Jinyoung’s father cut the poor woman off. She kept her mouth shut as she stared apologetically at her son. “You are making the worst mistake of your life. This ‘Mark’ guy won’t make your life easier. He will make things hard for you. You were born in a palace, in royalty, so understand that you will marry royalty. Not a scumbag.”

 

“He is not a scumbag!” Jinyoung snapped. “Whether you like it or not I am going to Los Angeles to find Mark. I am bringing him back home and I will live the rest of my days with him. _He_ is who I want, not Jaebeom hyung. I don’t care if you support it or not. You want a new king so badly then I promise you Yugyeom wants to be king more than anyone I know. And he already has another king in mind who I promise will make this whole family look damn good.” Jinyoung drank the rest of his wine and he harshly set the glass down. “I’m going to bed now. I’m leaving tomorrow to find Mark and bring him home. You can’t stop me.” And with that, Jinyoung stomped off the balcony and towards his room.

 

Jinyoung would never forget how his mom crept into his room when he sobbed later that night. She raked her fingers through his hair, and she whispered softly to him until his cries ceased. And when she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, Jinyoung knew he could always count on his mom to stay by his side.

 

—

 

It was around four in the afternoon when Jinyoung arrived in Los Angeles. As expected, his father tried to push Jinyoung from backing away with his idea. Luckily enough for the boy, his younger brother told his father off. While Yugyeom could get annoying most of the time‍, Jinyoung always appreciated him and everything he had done.

 

The plane ride to Los Angeles was shorter than what Jinyoung has expected, but he supposedly jumped sixteen hours backwards. So while his mindset was the next day, he was actually back in yesterday. He wondered if he would get used to it eventually as he got off the plane and out of the airport.

 

Los Angeles was hotter than Seoul. Jinyoung felt like a wet wool blanket was wrapped around him thanks to the humidity. Besides the weather, California was actually really pretty. Jinyoung saw bits of the beach as he was on the plane, and it made him really happy. He missed going to the beach with Jaebeom and Yugyeom when they were younger and smaller.

 

Jinyoung stood outside the airport waiting for a taxi to stop in front of him and drive him to the hotel he had booked. As he waited, Jinyoung checked his phone for Joey’s phone number. He figured when he got settled in the hotel that he could talk to Joey.

 

Until a very sudden realization hit him.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t fluent in English.

 

Yes, Jinyoung knew basic English and he knew enough to hold a simple conversation. But he didn’t think he knew enough to tell Joey that he needed to see Mark and bring him home.

 

So he looked up some translations.

 

While Jinyoung stood and practiced different verbs and grammar structures, a yellow taxi drove up in front of him. He quickly rushed inside and stuffed a few dollar bills into the jar. When he told the woman where to take him, he went back to practicing his English. He hoped he wouldn’t mess it up.

 

Finally Jinyoung was in the fancy hotel and he booked a room for two nights. After receiving his cards, he quickly rushed to his room. The elevator could not open any faster than what Jinyoung had wanted, but it was thankfully empty. He looked down at his card to see the number 318 written on it, and he quickly pushed the third button. He waited silently until the little buzzer went off, signaling that he was on the right floor.

 

Jinyoung dashed down the hall until he found his room, and with some fumbling he managed to slip the card in the lock until the light flashed green. Then he proceeded to open the door.

 

The room was very nice with a small hallway that held a bathroom to the left and a mini kitchen to the right. The kitchen had a mini fridge — but Jinyoung knew better than to rummage through it — and a coffee pot with some cups. As he walked further he saw a huge window with a very disappointing view. The parking lot. “Because I just love watching cars move in and move out.” Jinyoung murmured to himself. The two beds were white and comfortable looking with what looked like a hundred pillows and blankets. The big flatscreen TV rested on a wooden bookshelf with a million cabinets for whatever reason. All in all, it was nice to Jinyoung, and was the perfect balance between hot and cold. An hour or so later, Jinyoung unpacked his bag before he decided to just lounge in a bathroom and order some room service.

 

Jinyoung decided while he waited for his food that he could call Joey. He practiced all the English he knew before he dialed the number. His hands were shaking as he held the phone close to his ear. A voice spoke from the other line.

 

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

 

 _“Hi, I’m Park Jinyoung. Is this Joey?”_ Jinyoung’s accent was strong and he blushed in embarrassment.

 

_“Yes, it is. What’s up?”_

 

_“Is Mark there?”_

 

After some talking back and forth, Jinyoung tried his best to explain to Joey about how it was important for him to talk to Mark. Joey was unsure at first but after Jinyoung explained it some more, Joey finally understood who he was. He gave Jinyoung one piece of information that would forever change Jinyoung’s mood.

 

_“We’re going to the park tomorrow. The one by the beach. We’ll be there at three in the afternoon. Come talk to him, please. He misses you.”_

 

_“Thank you, Joey. Thank you so much.”_

 

When the call ended Jinyoung felt relieved because he was finally going to be able to fix things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so Jinyoung will be able to see Mark and talk to him.
> 
> Only 3 more chapters left! Who else is excited?
> 
> I’m happy you took the time to read this and possibly comment. Please practice self-care and remember you’re amazing. I love you! ♥️


	17. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he apologized, he was happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!

As Jinyoung walked through the streets of Los Angeles, he noticed just how much different America was from Korea. The heat was hugging Jinyoung in a way that made his skin crawl, his gut churn, and his pores sob in misery. While the tee and shorts allowed his skin to be on display, it only made the sun attack him even more than usual.

 

Jinyoung shook his head at the stupidity of his thoughts before he turned the corner, on his way to the park. Joey texted him and said to send him a message as soon as Jinyoung was close to the park. Joey didn’t want to be there while they talked in fear it would affect what Mark would say to Jinyoung. Leaving them alone was clearly the best option at hand. And much to Jinyoung’s relief he didn’t have to kindly ask Joey to give them space. That would have been incredibly awkward, Jinyoung decided. Jinyoung continued walking, and he observed his surroundings as he traversed further on. He saw what seemed to be a million dogs and cats and other adorable animals pass him almost every minute. He was lucky enough to have been able to pet a few, his favorite being a dark labradoodle with heterochromia.

 

As Jinyoung continued walking, he saw the park up ahead, and he also saw a painfully striking mop of red hair. He looked down at his phone and sent a heads-up text to Joey. Jinyoung hid beside a small shoe store as a guy who he assumed was Joey checked his phone and stood up. Mark looked up at him and was about to get up too, but Joey said something that made the elder boy sit back down. Joey quickly jogged down the opposite road from Jinyoung, but the text Joey sent was an encouraging “You got this!”.

 

Jinyoung didn’t think he had it, but he tried his best to gather the plethora of butterflies that swarmed his lower stomach.

 

Everything seemed to stop as Jinyoung walked up to Mark. The other boy was staring at his phone, and he didn’t look up until he saw the toes of Jinyoung’s Chuck Taylor’s. Mark slowly averted his eyes from the toes of Jinyoung’s shoes up his body until they landed on his face. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip as Mark’s eyes seemed to fade from slight irritation to sadness and confusion. “You came?”

 

Jinyoung’s voice was shaking just as badly as his hands as he whispered. “Yeah, yeah I did…”

 

The poor prince thought he was going to get humiliated by a storm of curses and maybe even a kick to the shin. However, Jinyoung saw a blur of Mark before he felt the familiar warmth and tightness around him. Mark was hugging him as if he hadn’t seen him in ten years. Jinyoung hugged Mark back, and he felt the elder shaking in his arms.

 

“I’m so… so fucking sorry, Nyoungie… I’m so sorry…” Mark’s voice quivered as he buried his face in Jinyoung’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry too. Let’s talk, okay?” Mark pulled away from Jinyoung and they both sat on the bench. Jinyoung looked at Mark, the sun highlighting his skin in a golden hue. He would always look enchanting to Jinyoung. “Hyung, what were you thinking? You left your home, your work, your best friends, me. You have any idea how worried everyone was? Bambam and Jackson hyung searched all of fucking Seoul for you. And then Yugyeom, Jaebeom hyung, and I joined them in searching all of Incheon. We were seriously scared. And now Bambam fucking hates me and doesn’t want to see my face again. I don’t blame him though; I fucked up.” Jinyoung looked down at his hands in shame. “What I did was inexcusable. I lied because yes, I’m in an arranged marriage with Jaebeom hyung, but he’s dating someone else. And I’m in love with you. I talked to my parents before flying out here, and I made it as clear as day that I refused to marry who they want me to, and I told them the only man I want is you.”

 

Mark sniffled — when did he start crying again? — and he looked at Jinyoung slowly. “I admit I overreacted a lot. I shouldn’t have taken such drastic measures to come here. I guess I was just scared because of the talk we had. I was scared to face you again after that. So I apologize sincerely for scaring you and the boys. I didn’t think you would come here to find me though… I have to say I’m touched by that. I’m deeply touched. As for the wedding,” Mark scratched his cheek. “I didn’t consider how small of a chance you have in that situation. And for that I do apologize again. I guess I just never had to experience that. I’ve never had to deal with parents shoving their opinions down my throat to the point where I can’t even marry who I wanted. I’m sorry they don’t just accept your choice.” Mark reached out to hold Jinyoung’s hand. “And as for the being in love part, Jinyoung, I’m in love with you too. I really, truly am. I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I worried you. I shouldn’t have done so. Forgive me?”

 

“No, I flew here to tell you despite all my efforts I could never forgive you. Ever,” Jinyoung said seriously. When Mark looked at Jinyoung, mortified, the younger snickered. “I’m kidding. Of course I forgive you.”

 

Mark shook his head slowly, “You scared me, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung laughed softly at Mark. “But I forgive you too… So what does that make of us?” He looked at Jinyoung slowly.

 

Jinyoung smiled softly. “What do you want to be?”

 

“God I just want you to be my boyfriend.” Mark said blatantly, and Jinyoung flushed a soft red. He nodded his head before he leaned in to seal his lips with Mark’s.

 

Mark kissed Jinyoung back softly, unlike their last kiss. He pulled away and breathed out a gentle breath of air. “I missed you, I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you more,” Jinyoung replied quietly.

 

—

 

Jinyoung was elated as he spent the rest of his day with Mark. Joey never did tell Mark that he and Jinyoung planned the interaction, but Mark seemed pleased having Jinyoung back. Honestly Jinyoung thought that Mark wouldn’t want Jinyoung back, that he would curse and groan and run away. However, as Mark and Jinyoung laid in the comfortable bed in Jinyoung’s hotel room, Mark explained what had been going through his mind.

 

Mark laced his fingers through Jinyoung’s, rubbing them against his own and his palm. Jinyoung felt content and at peace when Mark leaned down to kiss the tips of Jinyoung’s fingers. The younger cupped the side of Mark’s face, his thumb tracing a small path across his smooth cheekbones. Mark melted against Jinyoung’s loving touch, and he gave a small smile. Jinyoung licked at his own bottom lip, catching the way Mark’s eyes glanced down to see the movement. Jinyoung held Mark’s face tenderly as he whispered. “I honestly didn’t think you would still want to talk to me. When I talked to you just a few hours ago, I thought you would leave. I thought you would reject me and refuse to see me again. Why didn’t you?”

 

It had hurt Mark to hear what Jinyoung’s statement was. He looked down at the sheets, his lips not moving to form any words as he tried to gather them. His mind raced, and he slowly looked back up to meet Jinyoung’s concerned stare. “Honestly, I missed you more than you’ll ever know. I couldn’t believe it when I left. I almost came back. This old woman told me I couldn’t hide forever, and she had a point. I couldn’t hide from you. During this whole time without you I realized how much I was the one who fucked up. I wanted to call you, tell you that I was sorry and on my way home. But after our talk, I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me. I thought you would hate me. And lying alone at night without you really hurt. The guys texted me like crazy, but I couldn’t bring myself to read any of the texts until this morning. And I was so hurt… And I was hurt when I saw your texts. I realized I missed you. I needed you. So seeing you again,” Mark blinked back the tears that welled up in his eyes. “I couldn’t have held myself back even if I tried.”

 

Jinyoung pulled Mark closer to him after his little explanation was over. Mark sighed softly, “I’m happy you’re back with me. I’m so fucking happy.” Mark smiled at Jinyoung before he kissed him gently. Mark cupped Jinyoung’s chin as their kiss deepened. Jinyoung whined a soft plead quietly, and Mark hushed him before he pushed him back. He crawled on top of Jinyoung, palms flat on his chest. “I love you so much.”

 

Jinyoung’s hands wrapped around Mark’s sides, and he pulled the elder down so Mark could kiss his neck. Jinyoung closed his eyes, his hands stroking Mark’s hair soothingly. “I love you too, hyung. I love you too.” His breath hitched when Mark’s teeth bit down on a certain spot on the side of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s eyes closed slowly as he hugged Mark closer to him.

 

“I love you more, Jinyoung.” Mark pulled Jinyoung’s robe so more of his chest showed. He kissed and nipped down his chest, causing Jinyoung to gasp softly. He took his time with appreciating Jinyoung’s chest and abs, and he nuzzled against his lower stomach. “I love you so much more…”

 

The next morning, Mark rolled over cautiously to observe Jinyoung. He watched the way that Jinyoung’s bangs curled down to cover his eyes. The sun made Jinyoung’s hair look lighter, almost like a soft brown with golden streaks. Mark’s eyes moved to look at Jinyoung’s long, thick eyelashes. They rested perfectly against his cheekbones, and Mark marveled at the shadow they had. Jinyoung’s nose was small and cute, and Mark slowly leaned over to press his lips against the softness of it. Jinyoung’s lips were plump and slightly bruised from the night before, but they still were painted with a luscious shade of pink. His ears were as big and silly looking as always, and Mark couldn’t bite back a smile as he reached out to grip one gently. As expected, it was just as perfect as the rest of him. His skin felt warm against Mark’s fingers, and the sun shone on it in a way that made it glow like golden honey. Mark carefully pulled back the white comforter to see Jinyoung’s broad shoulders. Unlike Mark, Jinyoung had a broad and thicker body. A part of Mark envied that, but it made a bigger canvas for his personal works of art. Only one red flower blossomed on Jinyoung’s skin, and it was right in the middle of his chest.

 

When Mark showed Jinyoung his love, he made sure he wasn’t rough. He didn’t pull at Jinyoung’s hair, he stroked and played with it like it was a meadow of flowers. He didn’t dig his fingers into the small dips of Jinyoung’s hips where they met his _ gorgeous _ thighs, but rather he caressed the area. He didn’t grip Jinyoung’s neck, he nuzzled close to it and let his breath fan against it. Mark treated Jinyoung like a work of art rather than an animal like he did last time. Mark hoped he was able to convey his feelings and true emotions to Jinyoung. From the soft look Jinyoung gave him when his eyes fluttered open, it seemed he had.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes looked like a piece of chocolate with caramel drizzled over it. His voice was slightly raspy as he whispered, “Liking the view, hyung?”

 

Mark sighed and he wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s bare waist. Their naked bodies were right up against each other’s, and Mark buried his face once again in Jinyoung’s neck. “Do you even understand just how handsome you are?”

 

“I could say the same about you.” It was true, Mark was thinner than almost anyone Jinyoung had met. His skin was paler, but it was always so warm and comforting. His arms were defined just like the rest of his upper body, and Jinyoung just loved seeing how small Mark’s waist was. He had the body of a faerie, but with the mop of red on his head, he looked like a dancing flame at times. His lips were a dark pink and they were always so smooth against Jinyoung’s. And his eyes looked like deep oceans of black that Jinyoung wanted to dive into forever. When Jinyoung saw Mark, he always liked his little moles. He had a few scattered on his body: one under his left eye, one above the left side of his lips, one on the middle of his chest, a few scattered around his back, and his favorite one; a small brown dot on the back of his left hand. Jinyoung loved looking at it, but he didn’t know why. It was so cute, so unique. And Jinyoung loved Mark’s tattoos, the thin cross on his left calf and the beautiful dates on his right side. Mark was forever enchanting. An enchanting boy. That was what Mark was in Jinyoung’s mind.

 

Mark let out a quiet but deep chuckle, and he kissed the spot under Jinyoung’s jaw. “We should get up soon. You have to check out in two hours.”

 

Jinyoung didn’t want to. The blankets around him were giving him a tight hug, and the feeling of Mark’s warm body against his own was the perfect blend of comfort. Jinyoung didn’t want to leave comfort’s arms.

 

“Five more minutes?” Jinyoung begged, looking at Mark with a childish pout. Mark smiled because he missed his cute pout. He shook his head nonetheless, and Jinyoung sighed. “Fine, you evil gremlin. I’ll get up.”

 

Mark laughed loudly in his high pitched way, and he pulled himself away from Jinyoung. The younger rubbed at his eyes before he got out of bed as well. It took them about twenty minutes to shower — mainly because Mark kept pulling Jinyoung back against him, causing the younger to whine and scowl — but once they were clean and dressed, they made quick work of fixing the bed and packing Jinyoung’s belongings. Mark looked adorable wearing his skinny jeans and Jinyoung’s baggy pink tee. Once they finished and were ready to go, Mark guided Jinyoung down to take care of everything. He spoke to the people up front in fluent English, and Jinyoung was shocked about the lack of accent. Then it occurred to him Mark lived in America for over half of his life, so of course he would speak without an accent.

 

Mark drove in a taxi with Jinyoung back to Joey’s house, which was pretty nice and simple. The front yard was neatly trimmed and decorated with flowers and gardens. A beautiful girl took care of a bush of roses, and Mark held Jinyoung’s hand as they walked past her. Jinyoung felt pretty safe and comfortable as he followed Mark into the small house. The inside was furnished neatly with plants in almost every single room. The furniture was modern but traditional, and Jinyoung found himself enjoying the homey look to it all. Mark guided Jinyoung to a room under the stairs that was about the average size of a bedroom. On the pastel yellow bed laid a few of Mark’s clothes, and his bag rested in the corner. “So this is my room, or it has been my room for a while.” Jinyoung liked how simple it was decorated. “I’m guessing we should pack my stuff up before heading to the airport?”

 

“Sure, if that’s alright with you?” Mark nodded his head before he turned to leave the room. Jinyoung walked to the bed and he neatly folded the numerous shirts and hoodies that were sprawled out. He then grabbed Mark’s bags and packed the shirts into it. He looked around and collected smaller items such as a phone charger, some earbuds, and a few pieces of jewelry. He packed all of that into the bag as soon as Mark returned with a small bag in his hands. No doubt full of toiletries. Mark walked over to Jinyoung and slipped the small bag into the bigger one. He smiled at Jinyoung and kissed the tip of his nose gently.

 

Joey’s girlfriend walked into the room, her eyebrows raised. _ “Hey Mark, I didn’t know you brought company.” _

 

_ “Oh, yeah! This is my boyfriend Jinyoung.” _ Mark smiled sweetly, and Jinyoung felt confused but he picked up some of the language.

 

_ “Ah, so I guess he’s taking you home?” _

 

_ “Yeah, heh. Is Joey home yet? I could’ve sworn I saw his car parked in the driveway.” _

 

_ “Yeah he’s here. He’s in the backyard. Wanna say your goodbyes?” _

 

_ “Yes, if that’s alright.” _

 

_ “Of course,” _ The girl smiled and Jinyoung gave a shy wave. When he and Mark left the room with her, he could’ve sworn he heard her tell Mark that he had a good taste in boys. Mark just blushed and nodded in agreement.

 

When the three of them made it to the backyard, they saw Joey assembling a table. He looked up to see the three of them and smiled sweetly. Jinyoung didn’t even try to keep up with the conversation, he just hid behind Mark with a shy look on his face. Joey looked a lot like his older brother, but Jinyoung thought Mark was better looking. Joey sure was ten times tanner though.

 

Next thing Jinyoung knew, Joey left and Mark had grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and led him back into the house until they were outside and in the car. Joey was in the front seat while Jinyoung sat in the back with Mark. When they were all buckled up, Mark looked at Jinyoung. “I’m sorry about that. You were probably confused. How much English do you know?”

 

“Not much,” Jinyoung confessed with pink cheeks. “Enough to get by I think.”

 

_ “Can you understand what I’m saying?” _ Mark asked playfully, and Jinyoung smiled a little.

 

_ “Yes. I can.” _

 

_ “Oh, your accent is so heavy! It’s cute.” _

 

_ “My… my what?” _

 

 _“Accent._ _You know,_ accent.”

 

“Oh!” Jinyoung’s face flushed red and Mark giggled at him. He hid his face in his hands as Joey drove them to the airport. When they arrived, Mark told Joey he loved him and Jinyoung thanked him while sending a discreet wink. Joey understood why and nodded respectfully. The couple got out of the car, bags with them and hands intertwined.

 

“Let’s get you home, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You still there? This chapter was 3.1K, so I spoiled you guys a tad bit. I was wanting to add the whole sex scene but... I mean you guys already had one and I felt like while it was important, love is more valuable than lust in this particular plot.
> 
> So they’re on their way home! Oh you guys will love what’ll happen in the next few chapters, I promise.
> 
> Please remember to practice self-care. If you’re having a bad day, listen to some music and do what makes you happy. Remember you’re valuable and important. ♥️
> 
> I love you all, have a spectacular week!


	18. Anxiety on a Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was back home, but he wanted another home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!

Nothing could have compared to the familiar tightness in Mark’s chest when he saw Jackson and Bambam at the airport. The arms of love swooped down and embraced Mark, and his throat closed while his eyes watered. Jackson and Bambam bolted right up to Mark, and the elder dropped his luggage like the actors in the movies. Jackson bear hugged Mark and Bambam did the same but from behind. They received a few confused stares, but nothing could tear the three apart. Jinyoung stood there waiting, and a smile crept up on his face. Seeing the trio back together was comforting to Jinyoung, and he could almost physically see the tight red ropes that kept them bonded.

 

Bambam walked over to Jinyoung once the hugging was over, and his eyes were spilling tears. He too was emotional, and the transparent trails on his tan cheeks proved that. Bambam pulled Jinyoung into a tight embrace, and he ducked his head into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you so much… I’m sorry… for all that I said… God, just thank you.”

 

Jinyoung slipped his fingers through Bambam’s silky locks, and his blunt nails scratched his scalp comfortingly. Bambam felt like the little boy back in Thailand with his mother, and he enjoyed the sense of safety with Jinyoung’s actions. “You’re welcome, Bam. I’m sorry for causing all of this. Can you forgive me?”

 

Jinyoung didn’t need words to confirm that he was forgiven. The feeling of Bambam’s arms tightening around Jinyoung’s waist was enough reassurance. Jackson eventually joined once Bambam pulled away. He brought Jinyoung close, and he pressed a soft and platonic kiss to the side of his face. “I’m happy you brought back hyung. You’re a blessing.”

 

Jackson’s small smile made Jinyoung’s heart pick up its pace. He was reminded of the sweet Chinese boy he met at the movies that one night. So ebullient and positive. Jackson was remarkable. “Thank you for believing in me. You were the one who gave me strength to go to America. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

“God,” Jackson wiped at his puppy-like sad eyes. “Keep this up and I’ll cry for the second time in the last thirty minutes.” Jinyoung laughed quietly and he pulled Jackson into an embrace.

 

Mark and Bambam waited for the two to pull away before they walked back to Jackson’s car. Mark climbed into the back seat with Jinyoung, and he pressed a quick kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered, and Jinyoung laced his hand with Mark’s.

 

“I love you too,” he said. Mark’s heart jumped through his chest, and the only thing he could see was Jinyoung. Jinyoung brought Mark back home, he helped him back up, and he would always be there for Mark. Never would he leave him behind. Mark decided from that day onward he would try his best to think with his head, not his heart. He would open up to Jinyoung no matter how much it would hurt his pride or his heart. He would try harder. 

 

—

 

They took Mark’s things back to the apartment, and Mark smiled sweetly. Bambam was quiet while holding hands with Mark, and Jackson helped Jinyoung unpack the remains of Mark’s clothes. Bambam rubbed his thumb against Mark’s hand, and he slowly tugged the older out of the room. Reluctantly but curiously, Mark followed Bambam out into Jackson’s room. Bambam closed the door shut and he led him to Jackson’s bed, where they sat together in peace. Bambam looked down at the floor, his hand trembling in Mark’s grasp. He evened out his breathing as he bounced his leg almost instinctively. “Hyung?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you love Jinyoung?”

 

“Of course. Why are you asking me this?”

 

“No, hyung. Do you _ love _ Jinyoung?”

 

“Bambam, what’s wrong? Of course I love him.”

 

Bambam was silent. The air was thick as the younger shook his head. Mark watched him, confused and dazed. Finally, Bambam sighed. “Look, I just don’t get how you could crawl back to him if you didn’t truly love him.”

 

“I already said I did, Bam.” Mark’s eyebrows scrunched up in a way where they almost met, and Mark blinked slowly at Bambam.

 

“Do you love him or what he did?” That was it. The cutting question that was bothering Bambam for what was probably hours. Mark shook his head with a sigh.

 

“I love him dearly, Jinyoung. One day you’ll see.”

 

“But why Jinyoung? After all that he did to you?” Bambam looked at Mark, and his leg stopped bouncing and instead clenched. His whole body was tight, and his teeth were biting on an invisible bar of iron.

 

“Bam, when you love someone so much, you’re able to dismiss the bad things they’ve done once they prove themselves loyal to you. And Jinyoung left the country to find me. That’s loyalty whether you see it or not.”

 

Bambam didn’t say anything, he just looked away from Mark. His hand started to sweat, and Mark squeezed it before he let go. He knew Bambam would see it; he would see the love that Jinyoung had for Mark.

 

Later that night, Jinyoung laid tucked under Mark’s chin. His head full of dark curls tickled Mark’s cleanly shaved face, and Mark’s lips constantly pressed chaste kisses against each curl. Jinyoung’s hand wrapped itself around the prominent bone of Mark’s hip, his fingers curling over it in a protective hold. “Hyung, I want you to meet my family.”

 

Mark’s eyes widened, and suddenly the room became heavy with dark clouds. Mark choked for air as he tried to wrap his head around Jinyoung’s words. “Jinyoung, do you think that’s a good idea? I already know they wouldn’t like me…”

 

“Yugyeom likes you. My mom will. My father? Who gives a shit about what he thinks?”

 

“Uhm… I do? Jinyoung,” Mark forced Jinyoung’s face out of his neck. Jinyoung whined and he pouted at Mark. “You can’t just pull me into your family situation without a talk with me. You should always consider their word. After all, they could always force you to marry that guy whether you two want it or not. They have that power.”

 

“Oh Jaebeom hyung! Yes, you need to meet him too.”

 

Mark heaved a frustrated sigh. “You’re not listening to me. Look, your parents mean a lot to me. I want to make a good impression because you’re their son and you mean a lot to me. And I have to show I’m worthy of you, not… Jaebeom.”

 

Jinyoung smiled. “You’ll be fine,” he said. “I promise. I’ll call them tomorrow morning and arrange dinner with them. Okay?”

 

Mark licked his lips, “Okay.”

 

—

 

The guy who sat across from Mark was what pure _ nightmares _ were made of. Cutting eyes, dark bangs that hung over thick brows, shoulders as wide as the ocean, and an extremely firm aura that made Mark timid. Yet at the same time, the alpha in him made him puff out his chest as he straightened his back against the chair. He wasn’t scared, not at all. At least that was what he wanted Jaebeom to believe.

 

Jinyoung’s parents were lovely, and Jinyoung looked a lot like them. Yugyeom was with them too, and he didn’t look much like his father at all. But he looked like his mom a bit. Jinyoung’s mom had the greatest reaction when she met Mark. She at first thought he was going to be some lame guy that Jinyoung would never be able to go on a date with him outside without being embarrassed. But she was wrong! She thought Mark was way too petite to be able to carry Jinyoung, but his charming grin and soft yet cutting features more than made up for it.

 

Jinyoung’s father wasn’t as pleased though. He glared at Jinyoung and Mark, and he continued sassing the poor American. “You’re dating my son? Why? What makes you think you’re worthy of him?”

 

Mark blinked at the scary looking man, and his hand gripped his own thigh as he tried to calm himself. “I didn’t think you would ask such a thing.”

 

“Well why wouldn’t I? He’s my son. Shouldn’t I ask?”

 

Mark frowned. He did not like this man, but he had to at least tolerate him. “True. I mean… I do everything I can to make him happy. I don’t want to lose him again. He brightens my day.”

 

The poor woman looked at her husband. “Calm down. Leave the poor boy alone.”

 

“He truly does love me and he treats me just fine,” Jinyoung said. “I’m not joking or lying.”

 

Jaebeom sensed the uneasiness in the air, and he decided to talk above the ignorant man’s grumbles. “Hyung?”

 

Mark looked at Jaebeom, eyebrow arched up. “Jinyoung mentioned you painted. What's your specialty?”

 

The little shimmer in Mark’s eyes made Jaebeom smile a little. Jinyoung was right when he said Mark was charming. “I love painting people and landscapes. Something about all the details makes me happy, you know? What about you? What do you do?”

 

“Film.”

 

Mark leaned across the table slightly. “What do you like filming?”

 

“I like letting Jinyoung write poems and reading them aloud as a voice over. And I film things that go with the poem. Mainly people or moving objects.”

 

“That’s amazing!” Mark smiled brightly. Jinyoung laced his hand through Mark’s. He was happy to see his best friend and boyfriend get along so well. 

 

The rest of the dinner seemed to go well as Jinyoung’s father slowly backed off from his smart remarks. Jinyoung’s mom was nothing less than kind and polite to Mark, which made the boy happy and at ease.

 

When the meal ended, Jinyoung and Mark sat on the hood of Jaebeom’s car, talking quietly with each other. “Do you think they like me?”

 

“My mom definitely does. My father? He’ll come around. He’s still pissed at me.”

 

Mark frowned; his father should back off from telling Jinyoung what he could and couldn’t do. Jinyoung held Mark’s hand while they waited for the his parents to come back. Jaebeom was waiting in the driver’s seat of his car with the door wide open, and Yugyeom sat beside him on the passenger's side.

 

Yugyeom looked at Jaebeom, “Do you wonder what they’re talking about?”

 

“Who?” Jaebeom was busy texting Youngjae on his phone, and Yugyeom chuckled at that.

 

“Mom and father. I hope they like Mark.”

 

“I’m sure they will.”

 

“Really?”

 

Jaebeom stayed silent, and he shut off his phone with a sigh. “I mean… Your mom seems to like him, does she not? She kept complimenting him, telling him he was charming and funny. Mr. Park though? God, he’s a tough one. I’m not sure how he’ll feel.”

 

“I didn’t like the way he talked to hyung…”

 

“I didn’t either, Yugs. I didn’t either.”

 

It was silent, and for a moment Yugyeom thought Jaebeom would just drop the topic entirely. That thought dissolved when Jaebeom looked at Yugyeom. “What will you do?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t play dumb. I know you want to be king.”

 

“You do?”

 

“It’s obvious,” Jaebeom said with a slight smile. “I can see how your eyes light up at the mention of it. So will you tell them?”

 

“I will when both our parents meet together for dinner next week.”

 

“I guess I’ll break my news then.”

 

“About Youngjae?”

 

Jaebeom’s face lit up at just the mention of his boyfriend. “Yeah. We’re getting serious.”

 

“I hope you have their approval,” Yugyeom said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Mark and Jinyoung hopped off the car as soon as his parents came back outside, hand in hand. Jaebeom and Yugyeom got out of the car, and Yugyeom instinctively tucked himself behind Jinyoung in case he needed to back up his older brother. Jaebeom sent Mark a respectful nod before all four of them waited to hear what Jinyoung’s father had to say.

 

Jinyoung swallowed hard, teeth biting down on the plush of his bottom lip. He clenched his hands as his father cleared his throat.

 

“Mark?”

 

Said boy looked straight at Jinyoung’s father’s eyes, and he bit his lip harshly.

 

“Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! I got a kitten a little over a week ago and the babygirl (Blu) has taken up all of my attention!
> 
> How are we hanging in there? One more chapter and the epilogue! I already have some things planned for my next fic, but you might get some one shots for a while in between this ending and the next starting because school starts soon.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves! I love you all, you’re all talented and amazing! Drink water, eat well, take your medicine, and sleep tons. Practice self-care and love yourselves, you fucking beautiful bastards.
> 
> \- Luca 💋


	19. Absolutely Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mark everything was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes!

Jinyoung stood in front of his mirror fixing his dress shirt, and he grumbled in frustration. Mark stood up from the bed and got up behind Jinyoung, and his slim fingers helped adjust the buttons. “Relax, hon. I promise tonight will go well.”

 

“I’m so fucking nervous. Hyung told me he would confess about Youngjae, and Yugyeom would try to confess about being king and everything. What if they get mad?”

 

“Then I’ll be here with you and I’ll do all I can to melt your stress away.” Mark promised with a smile. “Don’t fret, I’m sure things will go well.”

 

“Okay, I trust you.”

 

When nighttime rolled around and the guests came filing in, the Parks were as hospitable as they could be.

 

“I don’t believe I’ve met you before,” Mrs. Park cocked her head at Youngjae. His hair was no longer blonde and was now a rich blue, but his smile was as bright as always.

 

“I’m Youngjae, I’m here with Jaebeom hyung.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Youngjae. I’m Jinyoung’s mother. Now come, take a seat, food should be ready soon.”

 

Jaebeom came in behind Youngjae, and he side hugged Yugyeom and Jinyoung. He gave Mark a high five, knowing the older wasn’t yet comfortable around him. “I know tonight will be good.”

 

Jinyoung smiled, “Are you guys telling them?”

 

Jaebeom nodded and he stuck his hands into his pockets. “I feel like my parents won’t mind, but who knows?” He looked at Yugyeom and reached out to stroke his head full of dark locks. “I’m sure things will go well for you, man. Don’t stress, okay?”

 

“I’m not that worried,” Yugyeom said. He was aware of how his parents were with him versus Jinyoung. Surely they would be more accepting and he didn’t have to run out of the country to change their mind. Although Thailand did seem like a fantastic place to visit.

 

They wouldn’t confess until later that night most likely. Until then, the bulgogi looked awesome.

 

“Come on, kids. Dinner is ready.”

 

They all sat at the table, and it was crowded considering nine people were together. Three of the parents and Yugyeom were on one side, the couples on the other, and Mr. Park got the head of the table. 

 

The five boys thanked the maids for dinner, and immediately dug in. The food was really good, and Yugyeom smiled in glee. Jaebeom ate his rice as he did a little shoulder dance, causing his boyfriend to giggle and call him a goof. Jaebeom’s parents even chuckled at him.

 

Jaebeom looked up at his parents, and he decided when there was a break from the conversation to try and come out.

 

They beat him to it though.

 

“So, Youngjae, how do you know our lovely Beomie?”

 

Jinyoung stole a glance at Jaebeom, and even the maids seemed to stop working in the kitchen. Youngjae shifted in his seat as he looked at Jaebeom, silently asking if they should come out. Jaebeom nodded and he looked at his parents. “We have something we need to talk about.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Youngjae and I met online about two years ago. Remember how I started posting videos online? He saw one and asked if he could use it for a project at his college, and promised to give me credit for the video. And since then we’ve talked every day. And… We started dating a few months ago.”

 

Jaebeom’s father put down his cup of water as he looked at Youngjae. “You’re dating my son?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The room was quiet again. Mark rested a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh since it was bouncing like crazy. Jaebeom’s father looked over at his wife, nodded once, and stared back at Youngjae. “Do you treat him well?”

 

Youngjae stared at the man with wide eyes. He blushed a soft red as he nodded. “Yes, I always remind him to drink water and sleep enough hours and everything. He works hard.”

 

Jaebeom smiled softly, “He does all of that.”

 

Jaebeom’s father nodded and he smiled. “I’m happy he makes your life better, Beomie.”

 

Jaebeom’s mom didn’t say anything, but from the way she reached across the table to squeeze her son’s hand, it was clear she was happy too. Jinyoung let out a quiet, relieved sigh. The tension melted away like water rushing down rocks. Nice and easy.

 

Although Mr. Park seemed to be quietly boiling as he watched Jaebeom and Youngjae share a smile. He still wasn’t letting go of the whole deal with Jaebeom being forced to marry Jinyoung. No one batted an eye at him though.

 

“Mom?”

 

Mrs. Park looked at her son with a smile, “Yes?”

 

Yugyeom didn’t look up as he played with the rice on his plate. “Hyung said he mentioned Bammie to you guys. I know I’m too young now, but do you think you could let us be the kings in a few years?”

 

Mrs. Park smiled at her son, “We can talk about it.”

 

Mr. Park frowned, “I thought Jinyoung would be king and you would do… whatever it is you want to do.”

 

“No, father, I would hate to be king,” Jinyoung shook his head. Mark chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah you want to write psychology books and poems while I continue doing art.”

 

“Exactly,” Jinyoung grinned.

 

Mr. Park was still confused as to how Jinyoung _didn’t_ want to be king. “Jinyoung, do you have any idea about what you’re passing up? Being king is such a great deal. You shouldn’t drop that to become some psychiatrist.”

 

Jinyoung scowled, “Can you please not scold me right here? I already expressed my thoughts on the matter.”

 

“You’re my oldest son, you’re destined to be on the throne.”

 

“Why? Yugy already said he’d love to be king, so let him do it.”

 

“Yugy is too…”

 

Yugyeom looked up from his glass to stare menacingly at his father. “Too what? Too young? Too immature? I’m growing still, I’m learning, and I’m smarter and more capable of this than you give me credit for.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying!”

 

 _Oh dear,_ Mark watched as Yugyeom slowly started to get more frustrated, and he leaned down to whisper to Jinyoung. “What should we do?”

 

“I don’t know… Should we wait?”

 

A loud sneeze erupted through the room, and everyone stopped talking to look at Youngjae. His cheeks were flushed a dark pink at the realization that he stopped the whole bickering. “I’m sorry!”

 

Jaebeom looked over himself and noticed cat fur was on the shirt he wore under his blazer. “I’m sorry, Youngie. I had cat fur on my shirt. No wonder you sneezed so loudly.” Jaebeom rugged Youngjae’s back in an attempt to calm him down from his embarrassing act. Everyone seemed to drop the argument as Mrs. Im tilted her head.

 

“Cat allergy?”

 

“Yeah,” he smiled sheepishly.

 

“You definitely don’t want to come over then. Beomie has thousands of cats.” She sent Youngjae a wink, which made the boy giggle. Jaebeom frowned.

 

“I don’t have thousands…”

 

“We trip on them everyday. You have so many just scurrying down the halls.”

 

“What can I say? They’re all cute and adorable. I can’t resist.”

 

Jinyoung laughed since the atmosphere cooled down thankfully.

 

—

 

Mark laid down on Jinyoung’s bed as the younger boy started stripping out of his clothes. “Right here? In your own home with the parents just downstairs? How _scandalous.”_

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants. “I’m just getting ready for bed, you goof.”

 

Mark laughed as Jinyoung walked over to the bed and belly flopped down. Mark crawled over on top of his back, and he laid his head down on the back of his neck. Jinyoung huffed a complaint about how hot and sweaty he felt, but Mark just smiled against his skin. “Chill, I’m not trying to start anything.”

 

Jinyoung rolled over so Mark fell back on the bed. “Hyung?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What happens after this?”

 

“After what?”

 

Jinyoung looked at Mark with a frown, “After you go to your apartment with the boys. Will we start going on dates and stuff? Will we be an actual couple and not tiptoe around the subject like we did months ago?”

 

Mark smiled, “Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t want to go on a date with you this week. Of course we’re going to act like a normal couple and everything. Don’t stress.”

 

Jinyoung nodded his head, “Good because I want to spend my time with you as much as I can.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Mark said. “But for now, let’s go to sleep.”

 

Jinyoung smiled softly, happy that he was able to finally live without a worry. Until he remembered that his parents still needed to meet Bambam. He could worry about that another night. He was positive Yugyeom would sort things out.

 

An hour passed and Jinyoung still couldn’t sleep. Mark looked at Jinyoung with a small frown. “Do you want to go outside?”

 

“Let’s go on a drive. Just us.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

Mark smiled and he sat up. “Get dressed with me.”

 

The two of them got dressed and ready before they walked out of Jinyoung’s room. They crept down the stairs, careful to not make a sound as they left Jinyoung’s home. Mark had his car parked in front of the house, and the keys were in his hand. When he and Jinyoung got in the car and were buckled up, Mark started his car. The engine purred as Mark backed out of the driveway.

 

Jinyoung watched as the moon sparkled in the sky, and he smiled at a family of birds as they flew to the several trees around them. It was almost midnight, but he didn’t mind a late night drive with Mark. He appreciated it greatly.

 

Mark didn’t say where he was going to take Jinyoung, but the younger smiled when he realized Mark drove up the pathway to the river. As they were approaching the river, a song on the radio came on. Mark turned the volume up as he sang to the lyrics.

 

Jinyoung didn’t know the song, but the lyrics were all in English. Mark parked the car near the grass as he sang out loud to Jinyoung. _“When I’m around slow dancing in the dark, don’t follow me, you’ll end up in my arms.”_

 

Jinyoung smiled sweetly as Mark got out of the car, the song still playing. Jinyoung got out too and followed Mark as he approached Jinyoung. He placed both of his hands on Jinyoung’s waist, and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck. They swayed slowly as Mark smiled. “The lyrics I sang in the car reminds me of us.”

 

“Do they?”

 

The night was chilly, but neither seemed to mind as they just stayed close together. Mark nodded his head in response to Jinyoung’s question. “Yeah because I left, you followed me and found me, and now we’re bonded together even closer.”

 

Jinyoung laid his head against Mark’s neck as his hands rested on the older’s shoulders. “That does sound like us.”

 

“And now we’re slow dancing in the dark, huh?” 

 

Mark’s smile stretched across his face as he held Jinyoung closer. “There’s nothing I’d rather do with you right now.”

 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything as he pressed a kiss to Mark’s neck. They continued dancing as the song played in the background.

 

The river rustled below them, and the faint sound of birds echoed against the romantic atmosphere. Jinyoung’s body slowly stopped dancing as he just nuzzled closer to Mark. He still couldn’t fathom how he managed to have someone as remarkable as Mark in his life. In what world did he live in to be blessed with that luck? He had no idea, not in the slightest.

 

They hugged and held one another as the moon cast its enchanting glow on them. The tension rolled off his shoulders as Mark whispered sweet nothings to him. Hands rubbed at Jinyoung’s back comfortingly, and everything just felt perfect.

 

Mark made the world seem absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I had this all written out a few days ago but couldn’t post it due to not having good internet. I’m going to try to finish this whole story up by August 5th, but I can’t keep my promise for sure.
> 
> I seriously want to thank all of you for sticking around. I know it’s cringey and stupid but seeing your support makes my day. You have no idea.
> 
> I started working on my next fic. I don’t want to post it however until I have everything all written out, so you guys might get spoiled with some smut or fluff one shots (or angst knowing how much I LOVE those).
> 
> Please take care of yourselves! I love you all. You’re amazing. ♥️


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Jinyoung could definitely get used to waking up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! Please excuse any mistakes.

_ 2 Years Later _

 

Jinyoung huffed as he set the cardboard box down next to the couch. Mark walked in with two boxes in his arms and shouted, “We’re done!” Jinyoung smiled as Mark placed the boxes down on the table. Jinyoung approached his boyfriend with a grin. “I can’t believe we’re finally moved in together.”

 

Mark’s hands clasped around Jinyoung’s waist. He leaned up to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead. “I sure can,” Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark and sighed, his hands rubbing at his back. Mark pressed a soft kiss under Jinyoung’s ear. “Plus,” Mark picked Jinyoung up and had lain him down on the couch before lying on top of him. “I can do this whenever I want.”

 

Jinyoung smirked as soon as Mark dipped down to seal his lips against his neck. “Come on, hyung. You know we can’t do it.”

 

“Not even a quickie?” Mark murmured, holding Jinyoung closer to him. Jinyoung flicked Mark’s ear, causing the elder to groan and get off of him. He straddled Jinyoung’s hips and frowned. “Really? You always beg me to fuck you almost anywhere.”

 

Jinyoung pushed his palms against Mark’s abdomen, sending the elder to back up until he was sitting on the couch. “True, but not today. Remember what we have tonight? We can’t show up to Yugyeom and Bammie claiming the throne with marks on my neck and scratches on your back.”

 

“You’re right,” Mark surrendered and got up. “Let’s finish unpacking then.”

 

Jinyoung was thankful that Mark was understanding his reasoning. They both got to work with unpacking and settling in their new apartment.

 

The occasional pats on the bum didn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung as he sent Mark a playful glare. Mark only winked at Jinyoung and worked on putting the dishes away.

 

—

 

Jackson hugged Jinyoung and Mark tightly, and gave them a nice smile. Youngjae and Jaebeom showed up hand-in-hand. They were all dressed up nicely in suits as they waited. “Can you believe Bam and Yugy are doing this?”

 

“Nope,” Jaebeom took a sip of his wine. “Can’t believe Mr. Park even let them.”

 

“Me neither,” Jinyoung agreed while shaking his head. “He’s still hesitant since Yugyeom is so sensitive and soft. I know he can do this though. He’ll be just fine.”

 

“Exactly,” Youngjae smiled before adding, “They both will do just fine.”

 

They were in what looked like a ballroom with glistening, warm lights. Hundreds of chairs were arranged in neat rows with people of all ages occupying some. The fade of classical music played in the background as someone seemed to have turned up the heat. It was a high class and formal event, and Mark kept shifting and scratching at his wrists. He didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. Jinyoung tried to calm him down by holding his hand. Thankfully it worked.

 

Some time passed and Jinyoung admittedly felt a yawn threaten to slip as he looked around the room. However, that boredom ended as soon as Yugyeom started talking. Lights were on him, and his black suit made his shoulders look broader. He looked older, his baby fat was finally all gone, but his childish smile stayed. Yugyeom first thanked everyone for coming and started reciting a speech he wrote a few nights prior.

 

“When I was a kid, I always dreamed of being on the throne. Admittedly I had a fairly childish phase where I wouldn’t go anywhere without wearing a crown. I got teased for it, but to me that was my future. I’ve always wanted to be king. And to finally stand here and reveal that I’m finally becoming king is insane. I feel so honored. Thank you, mom and father. You two have always had my back, and I couldn’t be more thankful. Thank you, aunts and uncles for always telling me to not give up. You taught me a valuable lesson. And thank you, Jinyoung hyung, for you have always told me I could do anything. You never gave up on me, and you comforted me when I felt like I couldn’t achieve my dreams. You’re the best big brother anyone could ask for. I love you.”

 

Jinyoung would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t tear up at the speech. His eyes met Yugyeom’s and he gave him a fond smile. And a secret finger heart.

 

The speech continued, and eventually their father walked up. He babbled on about how much Yugyeom has grown. “From a cute seven-year-old kid with a bowl cut to a tall, handsome twenty-four-year-old man.”

 

Everyone chuckled and Jinyoung looked over and saw a glimpse of Bambam getting ready to introduce himself. He looked gorgeous. His hair was dyed black and it went well with his emerald green suit that had various jeweled designs and details on it.

 

Finally Bambam came up with Yugyeom, their hands intertwined. Bambam introduced himself as Yugyeom’s fiancé, and the look they gave each other made Jinyoung’s stomach swirl around. Bambam beamed with the lights around him as he added how thankful he was to become king as well, and everyone seemed to awe at his sweetness.

 

The event carried on, and finally Yugyeom and Bambam bowed their heads as crowns were placed atop their styled hair.

 

A wave of pride flung itself at Jinyoung. Bambam went from a poor Thai boy who lived under a tin roof to a king. The epiphany was astonishing. He clapped his hands as loud as he could with a big smile. Jackson quietly whooped and hollered, making Mark giggle. Jaebeom and Youngjae clapped as well with joyful grins.

 

Jackson recovered from rejection well. Even if he hadn’t completely gotten over Bambam, he was more than happy for him. Jinyoung reached towards Jackson to give his shoulder a squeeze, a silent sign of how proud he was of his progress. Poor soul went through so much.

 

The after party was amazing. Bambam gave Mark and Jackson the tightest hugs he could. “I’m so fucking happy!”

 

Yugyeom slapped Bambam’s back, “You can’t curse around here, babe.”

 

Bambam shooed Yugyeom away as he fanboyed with his best friends. Yugyeom walked over to Jinyoung and gave him a tight hug. Jinyoung leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Yugyeom’s forehead, which was a painfully nostalgic action.

 

_ “Hyung! I scraped my knee!” Yugyeom was crying when he entered Jinyoung’s room. Yugyeom was only eight at the time, and Jinyoung was eleven. He waddled with Yugyeom into the bathroom and helped him sit on the bathtub. He dug around for some bandages and some wipes that’d clean the cut. _

 

_ “Hold on, Yugy, this will sting,” Jinyoung offered his hand and held Yugyeom’s tiny, shaking hand. Jinyoung applied the wipes to Yugyeom’s knee, and the younger cried out in pain. Jinyoung’s hand burned as Yugyeom squeezed it. “It’s okay, Yugy. It’s all okay. I promise.” _

 

_ When he finished, he got out the bandages and showed them to Yugyeom. “Which one do you want, Yugy?” _

 

_ Yugyeom wiped at his nose as his other hand pointed to a bandage with cute, three-eyes monsters all over it. Jinyoung put the others back in their box before he tore off the back of the bandage. He carefully sealed it to cover Yugyeom’s cut and smoothed it over gingerly. Jinyoung put away all of the bandages as Yugyeom tried to stand up. When Jinyoung turned around, Yugyeom hugged him and hid his face in the elder’s chest. Jinyoung chuckled and hugged him back. _

 

_ “Thank you, hyung.” _

 

_ “Of course. Be careful, okay?” Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom away so he could cup his face. He pressed a kiss to his forehead when Yugyeom nodded at his words. _

 

A kiss to the forehead was how Jinyoung showed Yugyeom that even if it didn’t always seem like it, he loved his younger brother to pieces. Was he annoying? Yes. Was he fabricated out of rainbows and happiness but also pure fucking evil? Oh yeah. Was he loud and extra? One hundred percent.

 

Did Jinyoung love him anyways and secretly promise to himself to protect him no matter what the consequences were? Fuck yeah.

 

Jinyoung leaned up to whisper quietly to Yugyeom, “You might be annoying sometimes but your speech made me cry…”

 

Yugyeom laughed and held Jinyoung close, rocking him side to side. “You’re so cute, hyung. I used to think you were an emotionless zombie.”

 

Jinyoung laughed as he hid his face in Yugyeom’s neck. “I’m happy for you and Bammie. We all are.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They pulled apart and Bammie hugged Jinyoung too, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hyung is my brother-in-law too! Meaning you finally have two older brothers and a baby sister.”

 

Jinyoung smiled. Family reunions were going to be spectacular.

 

Jaebeom lead everyone to where the food was and they all grabbed plates of food. Youngjae smiled at Jinyoung, “You’re such a nice brother.”

 

Jinyoung smiled back, “Am I? I feel like a shitty one most of the time.”

 

“Come on, do you see how much Yugyeom adores you? You treat him well.”

 

“Thank you, Youngjae. Really.”

 

“And I’m a younger brother, I know what it looks like when you have the best brother in the world. So trust me.”

 

Jinyoung bumped arms with Youngjae happily. He decided he would take his word. 

 

Youngjae and Jaebeom’s relationship started getting more serious. They’d been living together for half a year, and Jaebeom absolutely loved it. He wouldn’t want it any other way — besides maybe adopting some more pets together. Jaebeom told Jinyoung that he and Youngjae had gotten medicine to help with their allergies so they could raise Coco and five cats together. They seemed happy.

 

Jackson had the apartment to himself and told Mark he’d get a zoo of animals to keep him company. Mark had no doubt he was telling the truth.

 

And Mark adopted a puppy named Milo. Jinyoung adored Milo to pieces, and the two had to drive back to get Milo from Jackson’s apartment and move him into their home.

 

Mark ambled over to Jinyoung and he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “You ready to head home after this?”

 

Jinyoung only had some sashimi on his plate, and he nodded. “Let me eat this and we can go.”

 

Bambam was so ecstatic when they all gathered up to leave. Mainly because he couldn’t believe he was king, but also because he finally got Yugyeom all to himself for the night. Jinyoung and Mark waved their goodbyes before heading home.

 

—

 

Milo yawned as he nuzzled against the bit of Jinyoung’s stomach that was on display from his hoodie riding up. Mark snored quietly next to Jinyoung, his hand flat against Jinyoung’s heart. Jinyoung woke up slowly and peacefully at six in the morning. Looking at the poodle and the sleepy Enchanting Boy, he realized how much he loved the sight. He could get used to waking up with the two of them.

 

Mark’s hair was now a snow white after he bleached and dyed it a few nights before. As much as Jinyoung had grown used to the dark crimson, the white still made Mark’s honey skin even more beautiful. Jinyoung carded his fingers through Mark’s hair, fingertips rubbing against his scalp.

 

Jinyoung stopped before Mark could wake up, and he gently pushed Milo onto Mark. He got out of bed quietly with a hoodie and Batman boxers on, obviously not caring at the moment. All he needed was some coffee in his system.

 

So Jinyoung walked into the kitchen, and made himself coffee. As he stirred around the creamer, he looked to see Mark had woken up and was approaching him. Mark back hugged Jinyoung and nipped at his earlobe. Jinyoung laughed and handed him the cup, watching as his boyfriend downed it happily.

 

“I could get used to waking up like this.”

 

Mark gave Jinyoung back his cup before mumbling in that gorgeous morning voice, “You say that every morning.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

Mark hummed and rubbed against Jinyoung sleepily. He pulled Jinyoung right against his crotch, and when Jinyoung squeaked, Milo came bolting in. He bit and barked at Mark, causing the boy to yelp and jump away.

 

Jinyoung scooped Milo into his arms and laughed. Mark frowned, “What a cock blocker.”

 

Jinyoung kissed Milo on his snout and chuckled, “He’s just protective.”

 

Mark sighed and rubbed his fingers against Milo’s ears, causing his tail to wag. Jinyoung watched them with a small smile. Mark leaned over to Jinyoung and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more,” Oh yeah, Jinyoung could definitely get used to waking up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god we are finished! It’s been a long ride. I wanted to finish this before school started and I was lucky enough to do so.
> 
> You guys mean the world to me. The endless support, kudos, bookmarks, and endearing comments have always made me smile. I don’t think you understand just how much your support means to me. Especially to the special readers who comment on several chapters — if not every single one — because it shows I’m able to keep readers and not scare them away aha.
> 
> I hope the ending satiated you guys. Everyone is happy, fucking happy! I think they deserve it after all the angst and turmoil I gave them.
> 
> Once again I am so grateful. This story is admittedly cringey and I still have a lot of room to grow, but having all of you by my side made me feel confident and happy. You guys make writing more fun.
> 
> I love each and every single one of you. Thank you so much. I’ll see you in the future with the others stories I have planned.
> 
> Take care of yourself, love yourself. You are valid. You’re amazing, talented, and beautiful. Never forget that.
> 
> Your friend,  
> Luca. ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> My first GOT7 fic! Yay! Let me know if you guys enjoyed this. Updates may or may not be slow, depending on my personal schedule. I hope you’re looking forward to more.


End file.
